


Обратно и дальше

by OldWich



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Обратно и дальшеАвтор: OldWich EvanescoБета: mittensПейринг/персонажи: Кили/Тауриэль, Фили/Сигрид, эльфы, гномы, люди, валар, майар фоном.Жанр: Action/ Adventure, Fluff, RomanceОтказ: Герои принадлежат Профессору и Режиссёру, буквы - алфавиту, плейстоцен - истории.Аннотация: Хотя Профессор и утверждал, что Аркенстон - не Сильмарилль, но описания-то как похожи!Предупреждения: AU с окончания БПВ. Канон, по возможности, не учитывался, автор упорно руководствовался киноном. Написания географических названий - авторские, не бейте бету, она хотела всё исправить.





	1. Глава 1. После Битвы

**Глава 1. После Битвы**

Снег валил хлопьями, огромными, липкими, тяжёлыми. Разновеликие клочки замёрзшего неба оседали на кафтане с подвёрнутыми несколько раз рукавами, путались во всклокоченных волосах, мешались с солёной водой, размазывая по лицу грязь. Бильбо плакал и не стыдился своих слёз. Он шёл по лагерю, раскинувшему шатры на поле, отделявшем Дейл от Озёрного города. Внутри горы, под защитой каменных стен, пока разместили только лазарет, те же, кто держался на ногах, обустраивались снаружи, набиваясь в выделенные для общего пользования эльфийские шатры, но не смешиваясь — люди с людьми, гномы с гномами. Бильбо тенью скользил между вышитыми лёгкими полотнищами, слыша плач детей и стоны раненых — тех, кто не был настолько тяжёлым, чтобы угодить в руки целителей. Умение оставаться невидимкой на виду не покинуло хоббита и в печали — никто не окликнул его, даже не посмотрел вслед. Он вышел за последний ряд лёгких эльфийских повозок, присел у резного колеса, закрыл лицо исцарапанными руками и всхлипнул в голос. Всё зря. Тяжёлый поход через полмира, побег от смерти длиной в полгода, разговор с самым хитрым и чудовищным созданием Средиземья. Предательство. Бильбо не льстил себе — то, что он совершил, было именно предательством. Осознанным, из лучших побуждений, но... Гномы, люди, Гэндальф, да и сам Торин так не считали, но себя-то не обманешь. То, что утаил проклятый камень от своего нанимателя, то, что пытался купить на него жизнь своим друзьям, — было именно предательством. И предательством напрасным: Торин и его племянники умирали от ран в эльфийском шатре — их даже не стали уносить в гору, всё равно не выживут. 

  
Подол серого груботканого балахона загородил расплывшийся за пеленой слёз склон, а потом Гэндальф сел рядом. Звякнул о камни длинный меч, узловатые пальцы обхватили посох из ствола какого-то дерева, такого же старого, перекрученного ветрами, но крепкого, как сам маг. Если бы волшебник начал утешать, Бильбо ушёл бы, но тот молчал, и слёзы потекли ещё обильнее, вымывая из души боль и вину. 

  
К вечеру Торин и его племянники были ещё живы. Длинный кривой меч Азога не смог пробить доспехи из закалённой стали, он отклонился и скользнул между пластинами, задев только верхушку печени и пропоров диафрагму Фили. Падение с высоты добавило перелом бедра и множественные сдавливания мягких тканей смявшимися доспехами. Хотя именно доспехи и не дали старшему из братьев истечь кровью. Эльфийский целитель зашил рану, откачал кровь. Бильбо и представить не мог, что в невысоком гноме её может быть так много. И что, потеряв столько, можно не испустить дух. Но Гэндальф сказал, что гномы скроены гораздо крепче прочих рас, и любой другой на месте Фили был бы уже мёртв. А он выжил. 

  
И Торин выжил. Он тоже потерял много крови и кусок лёгкого, но всё ещё дышал, хотя так неглубоко и редко, что Бильбо поначалу думал, что он умер. А вот Кили, говорят, умер по-настоящему. Только когда пришли забирать тело, оказалось, что он слабо, но дышит, а у рыжей эльфийки глаза превратились в две ледышки, и по мраморным щекам бежали две ледяные дорожки. Кровь из ран на спине натекла и замёрзла, превратившись в подобие алого плаща, на котором и сидела мёртвая эльфийка, держа на коленях голову живого гнома. Трандуил потом сказал, что Тауриэль что-то отдала Кили. Бильбо не понял что. Король очень сердился и говорил, что размен, мол, вышел равноценный — жизнь смертного недоумка на смерть безмозглой эльфы. Поэтому Кили тоже выжил, но до сих пор был на волоске от небытия. Видимо, этого чего-то у рыжей оставалось немного.

  
Следующим утром Торина и сыновей Дис перенесли внутрь горы и разместили в маленькой каморке где-то в глубине. Бильбо не запомнил путь, уж больно он оказался запутанным. Король Дайн созвал совет, на котором люди, эльфы и гномы должны были в золоте оценить вклад каждого в победу над врагом. Хоббита тоже звали, но он закрыл перед посланцем тяжёлую дубовую дверь. 

  
Позже молчаливый Бомбур принёс миску с мясной похлёбкой, потоптался на пороге, вздохнул так, что едва не затушил все свечи, и ушёл. Потом появился Гэндальф, вытащил из недр балахона подвявший пучок, покрошил его в воду. По белым звёздочкам мелких цветов Бильбо узнал в ней королевскую траву — сорняк, растущий в излишне затенённых местах, столь же безвредный, сколь и бесполезный. Волшебник поводил руками над каждым из гномов, бормоча что-то на эльфийском, потом вздохнул, почти как Бомбур, и тоже скрылся за дверью. А Бильбо остался. 

  
И на следующее утро Торин и его племянники были ещё живы. Они лежали в беспамятстве и дышали так редко и тихо, что Бильбо не переставая прислушивался и считал вдохи и выдохи с трёх сторон каменной каморки. Раз, два, три, тишина... Раз, два... Торин, ну же! Три... Время замедлялось и пускалось вскачь, повинуясь неровному ритму дыхания больных, и хоббит боялся хоть на миг сомкнуть глаза. Раз... Два, три. Раз, два, три... На пятый день совершенно очумевший полурослик понял, что промежутки между вдохами сильно сократились. Дыхание его друзей оставалось неглубоким, но стало прерывистым, с иногда прорывающимися хрипами. Он откинул плащ, прикрывающий грудь Торина, и с ужасом уставился на красноту, расползающуюся из-под намокшей повязки. 

  
Раны загноились у всех троих — орки, видимо, не слишком-то любили чистить свои мечи. Теперь Бильбо помогал Гэндальфу отмачивать присохшие к гною повязки, закусив губу, смотрел, как маг отрезает куски омертвевшей плоти и сшивает-стягивает увеличившуюся рану. Он притерпелся к запаху и совершенно потерял аппетит. Только спать хотелось постоянно, но уснуть было невозможно — нужно было считать вдохи. Раз, два, три. Раз-два-три-раз-два... три-раз... Гэндальф в очередной раз сменил настой своего сорняка, Бильбо смочил губы подопечных, ему даже показалось, что что-то попало им в горло, но проглотили они или нет — он так и не понял. Раз-два-три...

  
Когда она появилась, Бильбо не запомнил. Просто вдруг отметил, что менять повязки стало удобнее — тонкие руки человеческой девушки с трудом, но удерживали в полусидячем положении широкоплечего короля. Лицо её было смутно знакомо, но ни сил, ни желания вспоминать, кто это, не было. Хотя теперь Бильбо мог позволить себе немного поспать днём, пока она дежурила у постелей раненых, даже во сне он продолжал прислушиваться к их дыханию.

  
Хоббит вынырнул из тяжёлой полудрёмы от неурочного скрипа двери: маг и гном со своей похлёбкой уже побывали недавно, потом пришла эта девочка, и больше никто не должен был навещать раненых. Но в дрожащем свете потревоженных порывом воздуха свечей стоял мрачный мужчина с резкими чертами лица. Бард, вспомнил Бильбо, неплохой человек, единственный, пожалуй, из их племени, кого уважали даже самолюбивые гномы.

  
— Сударь Бильбо, это ваше, — человек вынул из кармана и положил на сундук, служивший столом, большой светящийся камень. 

  
Аркенстон, такой знакомый, притягательный и ненавистный. Свидетельство падения Бильбо. Злость на себя и на глупого человека, притащившего эту гадость, мигом развеяла дурман сна.

  
— Нет, господин Бард, это мне не принадлежит, — Бильбо встал с кучи тряпья, служившей ему постелью, но всё равно доходил человеку только до пояса, и этот факт добавил раздражения в его голос. — Я отдал его вам, если помните, чтобы вы могли без кровопролития завершить переговоры с гномами. Камень теперь ваш.

  
— Король Дайн компенсировал мне его стоимость. Он сказал отдать Аркенстон вам, в знак признания ваших заслуг, — в голосе Барда плескалось целое море этого самого признания, но невыспавшемуся хоббиту было плевать на чужие чувства, когда трое его друзей уже который день находились на грани жизни и смерти. И пусть виноват в том был совсем не Бард, бэггинсовская, сварливая часть натуры явно одерживала верх.

 

  
— Забирайте свой камень и убирайтесь из этого места. Вздумали торговаться над умирающими!  
Бард отшатнулся, как будто хоббит смог дать ему пощёчину, и бросил девушке, мышкой сидевшей в самом тёмном углу во время всего разговора:

  
— Сигрид, собирайся, нам пора домой.

  
— Ещё рано, папа, — та выпрямилась и гордо задрала подбородок. — Господину Бэггинсу надо отдохнуть перед ночным дежурством. Я приду после ужина.

  
Человек вышел, тяжёлая дверь хлопнула, затушив половину свечей, а до Бильбо дошло, где он раньше видел эту девушку — в доме Барда. Она нашла им тёплую сухую одежду, накормила горячей ухой, а потом настелила на пол верхней, жилой комнаты, всё, что было в доме, чтобы гномы могли выспаться, а сама с отцом, братом и младшей сестрой ушла в нижнюю, хозяйственную часть дома. А он поссорился с её родителем. Да ещё глупо так, обидел ни за что.

  
Бильбо уже второй час подыскивал слова, чтобы извиниться, когда почувствовал, что в комнате что-то изменилось. И не свет — камень вполне заменил погасшие свечи, а звук. Тяжёлое хриплое дыхание, изредка прерываемое невнятными выкриками на кхуздуле, сменилось ровным и спокойным. Все трое гномов больше не метались в беспамятстве, они спали. Хоббит подскочил к постели Фили, который лежал ближе к нему, чем остальные, и откинул меховой плащ, служивший одеялом. Краснота, видная по краям повязки, стягивавшей рану на животе, заметно уменьшилась. Сигрид прерывисто всхлипнула над плечом Бильбо. Хоббит удивлённо обернулся и встретился взглядом с совершенно счастливыми глазами человеческой девушки. 

  
— Получилось? У нас получилось? Он не умрёт? — по её щекам текли слёзы, а губы расползались в несмелой кривоватой улыбке.

  
Полурослик метнулся к Торину и Кили. Картина была та же — жар спал, краснота вокруг ран уменьшилась.

  
— Кажется, да. Кажется, получилось, — шёпотом произнёс он и внезапно задохнулся, поднятый в воздух и прижатый к груди. — Опусти меня на пол, глупая девчонка! Надорвёшься же!

  
Сигрид отпустила Бильбо, а сама села, почти упала на его постель и, подтянув колени, спрятала в них лицо, продолжая всхлипывать. Хоббит подошёл и, не зная, что делать с плачущими от счастья девушками, осторожно погладил по тёмно-русым волосам. 

  
— Тебе сколько лет? — почему он вдруг спросил это, Бильбо и сам не знал, но молчать было как-то неловко.

  
— Шестнадцать. Будет. В следующем месяце, — Сигрид прерывисто вздохнула и по-детски уткнулась мокрым лицом в плечо стоящего полурослика. 

  
«Совсем ребёнок, — подумал Бильбо и отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник. — А я её заставлял ворочать тяжеленных гномов и дышать гноем мокрых повязок. Ещё и с отцом её поссорился на пустом месте. Надо будет обязательно извиниться. Потом. Когда Торин и его племянники поправятся».

  
Аркенстон по-прежнему ровно сиял на сундуке. Без запаха коптящих свечей аромат королевской травки заполнил небольшую комнату, вытесняя смрад несвежего белья и перевязок. Бильбо дремал, привалившись к тёплому боку уснувшей Сигрид. 

  
Гэндальф, который явился на следующее утро, удивился произошедшим переменам. Он хмыкал, разглядывая чистые раны. Вскипятил молнией, вылетевшей из указательного пальца, питьевую воду в кувшине, высыпал туда свой сорняк и велел поить раненых только этой водой. А потом долго разглядывал Аркенстон, почти тычась в него крючковатым носом, но не притрагиваясь руками. И всё бормотал в бороду на нескольких языках. Бильбо понял только «невероятно» и «не может быть», произнесённые на всеобщем. 

  
Внезапно Кили вздрогнул и неожиданно ясным голосом произнёс: «На орлах... мы... на орлах», — и снова сонно задышал.  
Гэндальф оглянулся на него, озадаченно хмыкнул и сказал Бильбо, что ему нужно на несколько дней отлучиться и что выздоровление Торина, Фили и Кили нужно держать в тайне, чтобы обрадованные друзья не беспокоили их. После чего стремительно вынесся за дверь.

  
***

  
Такого красивого эльфа она не видела никогда. Даже представить себе не могла, что бывают настолько совершенные лица. Он сказал: «Дай руку и ничего не бойся. Я уведу тебя от боли». От той боли, что сжигала её. От той, которую она неосознанно пыталась выплеснуть из себя. Излить на Кили, который умер, и от этого было так больно, а ей нечего было отдать ему, кроме этой боли. И она отдавала её, выливала из кончиков пальцев, выцеживала из глаз вместе со слезами, пыталась петь, говорить, каждым выдохом выплёскивала, а она всё не кончалась. По спине струилось что-то тёплое, руки и ноги начало сводить судорогой, но боли внутри не становилось меньше, и Тауриэль сосредоточилась на том, чтобы вычерпать себя до дна. Видимо, у неё начало получаться, потому что ясное утро вдруг стало темнеть, все звуки и запахи как-то странно, наискосок ушли вправо, сквозь радужно-пульсирующее марево. Фигура её короля, который не покинул её в этой боли, превратилась в тёмный силуэт, а Кили вдруг засветился, как будто облитый золотом. А потом пришёл Он.  
Он говорил, как говорят все лекари. Как говорила и она сама, когда ей доверяли залечить какие-нибудь мелкие порезы или ушибы. Целителю нужно доверять, и она взялась за узкую прохладную ладонь. Длинные сильные пальцы крепко вцепились в её, грязные, исцарапанные, и резко дёрнули. 

  
Что её обманули, Тауриэль поняла почти сразу. Когда, оглянувшись, увидела вместо скальной площадки, обильно политой чёрной и красной кровью, высокие деревья в тяжёлом шёлке свежей листвы. К ногам ластились длинные стебли мягкой травы, а лёгкий ветерок принёс запах ландышей, сирени и близкой воды. Тот, кто доставил её сюда, медленно удалялся по лесной тропинке. Тауриэль кинулась следом.

  
— Подождите... Владыка, прошу вас!

  
Намо оглянулся. Только в предсмертном бреду можно было спутать облик высшего валы с простым эльфом, и Тауриэль почтительно склонилась перед хозяином Чертогов Ожидания.

  
— Я умерла, да? Как Кили?

  
— Отдыхай, дитя, — ладонь невесомо коснулась всклокоченных волос, расправляя их и погружая Тауриэль в сон прямо на зелёном травяном ковре.

  
Разбудил её неуклюжий шмель, который пытался присесть на лиловый цветок вьюнка, склонявшийся над лицом. Стебель был мягкий, под тяжестью насекомого цветок опускался, и шмель взлетал, сердито жужжа и повторяя бесплодные попытки. Тауриэль отодвинула вьюнок, и шмель улетел. Она села, осторожно распутывая стебли, которые, сплетясь между собой, образовали нечто вроде шалаша над нею. На небе светило яркое полуденное солнце, а ведь, когда она засыпала, в Мандосе было утро.

  
— Ты проснулась, лесная дева, — раздалось из-за спины, и Тауриэль резко обернулась. — Больше не засыпай на солнцепёке. Даже мёртвым не стоит так делать.

  
Высокая дева с волнистыми золотыми волосами села рядом, протянула руку, и вьюнок послушно прильнул к тонким полупрозрачным пальцам, а неизвестная продолжила с каким-то звонким цокающим акцентом:

  
— Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы представлять опасность, да и навредить нам очень сложно. Но солнце везде остаётся солнцем, а вода — водой. Если войдёшь в ручей и простоишь сутки, то заболеть ты не сможешь, но тоска разъест твоё фэа, и тебе будет сложно возродиться. Ты ведь хочешь возродиться?

  
— Не знаю, — Тауриэль задумчиво качнула головой. — Тот, кого я любила, умер, и его путь теперь проходит в других Чертогах. 

  
Дева засмеялась, и ей вторил звоном прячущийся в траве ручеёк. 

  
— Ты полюбила смертного, глупая лесная малышка? Вообразила себя Лютиэн?

  
— Вот ещё, — Тауриэль вскочила на ноги, чтобы быть выше собеседницы. Хоть какое-то преимущество перед гордячкой. — Никем я себя не вообразила. А кого любила — то моё дело.

  
— Что ж, — золотоволосая играла с вьюнком, не давая ему обвить пальцы, а тот тянулся за ускользающей игрушкой, то затаиваясь в засаде, то выстреливая тонким ярко-зелёным усиком. — Теперь у тебя два пути. Ты можешь попытаться покорить своей песней Манвэ, чтобы он даровал вам вторую жизнь. А можешь смириться и остаться здесь, в этих лесах. Ирмо нашлёт на тебя целительный сон, и твоя печаль будет светла. 

  
— А ты скоро забыла тех, кого любила? — Тауриэль прекрасно понимала, что собеседница не виновата в том, что ей теперь до скончания времён печалиться о погибшем гноме, но не выплеснуть обиду было выше её сил.

  
— Любила? — снова рассмеялась золотоволосая. — Я никого не любила. Я не знаю, что такое любовь. 

  
Она встала, позволяя разглядеть прекрасное белоснежное платье, переливающееся серебряными узорами. Что-то в нём было неправильное, но что, Тауриэль понять не могла. Она опустила глаза, страшась узреть и на себе такое же переливчатое невнятное и неудобное нечто, но с облегчением увидела короткую тунику и замшевые штаны. Привычная одежда, такая, какую она всегда любила — удобно и без лишних украшений. Вот только, когда её успели переодеть в чистое и целое, она не помнила, да это было и не важно. Если даже впереди вечность, она не скоро привыкнет тратить её на пустое времяпрепровождение.

Идти петь перед Манвэ она не собиралась — особых музыкальных талантов ей Эру не дал, да и вряд ли их с Кили судьбы будут интересны Владыке ветров. Можно поискать своих, не переживших битвы у Эребора (дай Элберет, чтобы их было поменьше). А лучше родителей, ушедших сюда почти шестьсот лет назад. И вообще, выбираться надо из этого «рая», пока он не пожрал всё, чем она привыкла жить, — ответственность за вверенных ей воинов, дружбу с Леголасом и любовь к погибшему молодому гному. Она горячим камнем засела где-то в груди и окрашивала болью всё, о чём вспоминала Тауриэль, но почему-то именно эту боль ей было страшно потерять, даже думать странно, что недавно так хотела от неё избавиться.

  
Она пошла наугад, в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушла скучающая ваниа в платье, через которое просвечивали стебли травы — вот, что было в нём неправильно, поняла Тауриэль. Пошла на восток, куда тянуло её какое-то смутное чувство. Долго бродила Тауриэль по Чертогам Ожидания, любуясь и поражаясь их чудесам. Много раз ласковое солнце Амана поднималось из лесов Лориена, не того, средиземского, где правила великая Галадриэль, а настоящего, тоскуя по которому, нолдорская владычица назвала своё королевство, и тонуло за хребтами Западных Пелоров, в Эккайа, древнем море, оставшемся с Предначальных времён. Здесь вообще всё было настоящим — воздух, вода, деревья, камни. В них были жизнь и чистота, давно потерянные в Арде. Всё радовало и удивляло лесную деву. Всё, кроме эльфов. Они были тенями — вроде бы и живые, но совсем-совсем мёртвые. Синдар пели прекрасные песни хрустальными голосами, но не записывали слов. Тэлери строили крылатые корабли с выгнутыми лебедиными шеями и забывали их на берегу моря, а равнодушные волны жадно облизывали совершенные обводы бортов, стирая их в труху. Пожалуй, только цветы и деревья, которые выращивали нандор и ваниар, да камни, выплавленные нолдор, оставались в Мандосе, но постепенно и они перерождались или уходили под землю, никому не нужные. И одежда, которую носили жители Чертогов Ожидания, не снашивалась и не рвалась. Потому что была ненастоящей — каждое фэа одевалось в оболочку, которая была для него привычнее. Так однажды Тауриэль обнаружила у себя на боку кинжал в тот самый момент, когда он ей понадобился. Чистенький, острый, удобный, любимый. Абсолютно целый, хотя и был сломан о броню орка в Битве. Она засунула его обратно в ножны и заставила себя подумать, что его нет. Настоящее верное оружие осталось на поле боя, а подделок ей не надо. Кинжал послушно исчез.

  
Встретила Тауриэль воинов своего отряда, которым не дано было пережить Битву на склонах Одинокой Горы, тех, кто погиб в ней, и тех, кто умер от ран после победы. Видела ушедших раньше — от орочьих стрел и укусов пауков, тех, кто помнил её отца и мать. Заговаривала с надменными синдар, любопытными нолдор и улыбчивыми тэлери, но никто не мог вспомнить Аэлиниэн и Орикона... Но ведь не мог лгать король Мирквуда, который заботился о Тауриэль едва ли не с младенчества. Не могли лгать его подданные, рассказывавшие о счастливой паре, жившей в гармонии и ушедшей в Мандос вместе. И как будто до Мандоса не дошедших.

  
Зачарованные Чертоги оказались не так велики, как ей думалось ещё там, в редкие минуты праздности при жизни. И они были неизмеримо огромны. Сначала Тауриэль в тревоге тянулась за плечо, пытаясь нащупать лук, если просыпалась совсем не в том месте, где ложилась спать, но потом поняла, что в часы беспамятства, которые и живым, и мёртвым эльфам нужны лишь в пору большой усталости, просто проваливалась на другой план этого лесного дворца. Она вставала и шла исследовать вновь открытые места, узнавая в изгибах ручьёв и складках гор виденное ранее, но под другими травами и деревьями.

  
Отсутствие привычного ритма собственного сердца приносило ненужную тревогу, и Тауриэль придумала себе его, заставила работать в темпе спокойной ходьбы. Проснувшись однажды в ветвях высокого мэллорна, с удовольствием уловила звук своего сердца, ровно стучащего без её вмешательства, и удовлетворённо вздохнула. Теперь она снова чувствовала бег времени. 

  
В своих странствиях она часто набредала на постройки из камня или древесных стволов, архитектура которых то разительно отличалась от всего, виденного ею раньше, то мучительно походила на родной дом в пещерах Лас Галена. Удивительная резьба по камню, витражи из драгоценных самоцветов, ковры с прекрасными узорами соседствовали с целиком выращенными из деревьев и лиан палатами. На всех планах этих грандиозных садов водились животные, не тени, а настоящие, живые. Одни из них поедали траву и ветки, с удовольствием откусывая головки роскошных цветов, выращиваемых мёртвыми эльфами, другие охотились на первых, заливая их кровью шёлковые травы. Но цветы вырастали снова, кровь впитывалась в чёрную землю и становилась удобрением, чтобы после череды одинаковых дней породить новую жизнь в Чертогах Мёртвых.  
  
 


	2. Глава 2. Большой совет гномов, людей и эльфов

Долго утаивать радостную весть не получилось. Вскоре после того, как Бомбур принёс ужин, в комнату просунулась старая, потрёпанная ушанка, из-под которой торчали черные усы и косицы. Следом бесшумно, насколько это вообще возможно для гнома, просочился их обладатель.  
  
— Бильбо, Бомбур сказал, узбаду и парням полегчало?  
  
Хоббит уже привык, что гномы здороваются один раз — когда представляются, а в остальное время ведут себя так, будто и не расставались. Он был рад видеть длинный нос и лукавые глаза одного из самых весёлых своих друзей, но обида на них всех за то, что бросили его одного ухаживать за ранеными, заставила отвернуться и проворчать:  
  
— Полегчало. Только как он узнал, если суп мне носил, а помочь даже и не пытался. Да и ты мог бы пораньше появиться, когда твои друзья в бреду метались, а я один между ними разрывался.  
— Да я хотел, — Бофур снял ушанку и виновато скомкал её в руках. — Мы все сюда рвались, но Гэндальф сказал, что от нас помощи ни на комариный писк и лучше бы нам вообще в этом коридоре не показываться. Двалин на него даже с кулаками полез, но маг чего-то такое сделал, пальцем не шевельнул, а нашего громилу едва по стенке не размазало. А Бомбур сегодня сказал, мол, дышать они стали лучше, вот я и прибежал потихоньку, пока старика в Горе нету.  
  
Бильбо удивился. Он не думал, что его тяжкий труд, это добровольно взятое на себя служение, будет кем-нибудь замечено. В мотивы, которые двигали Гэндальфом, запрещавшим кому-либо, кроме человеческой девушки, помогать ему, Бильбо предпочёл не вдаваться. В конце концов маг всегда руководствовался какими-то на первый взгляд совершенно непонятными соображениями и неизменно оказывался прав.  
  
От сердца ощутимо отлегло, и хоббит понял, что его плохое настроение подогревалось злостью на товарищей. Напрасной, как выяснилось.   
  
— Я не в обиде, дружище, — Бильбо улыбнулся. — Рассказывай, как вы там? Что нового? Эльфы ушли?

— Давно! — Бофур испуганно прикрыл рот рукой, повинуясь шикнувшему на него полурослику, и продолжил шёпотом: — Они почти сразу после битвы развернулись и утопали в лес, только своим устроили огненное погребение. Тауриэль, которая вылечила Кили... Она умерла, ах, да, ты же знаешь... Ты только парню не говори, он чего-то там себе навоображал про неё. Люди ушли к Эсгароту, но потом кое-кто обратно вернулся. Город сгорел весь, да и дракон там утоп, вода тухнуть начала. Так они ближе к северному берегу сваи в дно начали бить. А сами пока в шалашах да землянках по берегу поселились. А Бард и ещё несколько человек с семьями в развалины Дейла перебрались. Сердиты на него в Эсгароте-то. Мол, это он нас в дом пустил, через него город погиб. А того не понимают, что рано или поздно всё равно дракон бы их попалил. Или переел одного за другим.  
  
Бофур перевёл дыхание, попутно оглядывая скудную обстановку комнаты. Собеседники стояли, сидеть можно было разве что на ложах больных, да на импровизированной постели Бильбо. Или на сундуке посередине комнаты, если скинуть с него чашки с остатками ужина, кувшин с лечебным настоем и Аркенстон. Камень сиял ровным светом, пуская разноцветных зайчиков в глаза, если чуть сдвинуться с места. Он невольно притягивал к себе взгляд и руки. Его хотелось взять в ладонь, поднести к лицу и упиваться светом, медленно поворачивая перед глазами.  
  
Бильбо знал о колдовском действии камня, испытал его на себе в полной мере. Знал он также и о том, что гномы лучше умрут, чем нарушат своё слово. Объегорить какого-нибудь простофилю до составления договора, содрать за пустяковую работу втрое-вчетверо — это пожалуйста, этому они, похоже, с пелёнок учатся. Но когда договор уже подписан — выполнен он будет безукоризненно. Единственный раз гном нарушил данное им слово, но всё равно вскоре одумался, едва жизнь свою и племянников не отдал, искупая минуту слабости. А камень этот по договору отошёл Бильбо в счёт одной четырнадцатой части сокровищ, и, значит, Бофур не мог его взять иначе, как выкупив, но на такую глупость он вряд ли был способен. Оставался, правда, ещё Нори, у которого в мешке постоянно оказывались какие-то не принадлежащие ему побрякушки, но даже он не стал бы воровать единственный источник света в тёмной комнате.  
  
Бофур шумно вздохнул, переводя взгляд на исхудавшее, с торчащими скулами лицо короля. И тут Торин, не открывая глаз, отчётливо произнёс:  
  
— Бофур, Бифур, в караул! Остальным отдыхать, — и добавил что-то неразборчивое на кхуздуле.  
  
Черноусый гном улыбнулся, махнул рукой Бильбо и вышел, изо всех сил стараясь бесшумно прикрыть за собой дверь и, естественно, скрипнув ею напоследок так, что, наверное, разбудил и дракона несмотря на то, что тот уснул навеки под водой Долгого озера. Ресницы Торина затрепетали, он медленно открыл запавшие глаза, обведённые черными кругами. Бильбо тут же схватил с сундука кружку, плеснул в неё отвара королевской травы из кувшина и присел на каменное ложе.  
  
— Кили, — голос Торина был сипл и тих, во сне он командовал увереннее.

— Живы. Они оба живы, ваши племянники, но ранены, как и вы, — Бильбо приподнял тяжеленную голову гнома и попытался его напоить. Тот сделал всего один глоток и обессилено откинулся, снова уйдя в целительный сон.   
  
Бильбо оглядел своих пациентов и встретился взглядом с тёмными глазами, в которых плескалась боль. Потом Кили отвернулся к стене и на предложение выпить отвара или поесть никак не отреагировал.  
  
Гэндальф явился через четыре дня. Кожа на лице и руках у него была красная и обветренная, крючковатый нос сиял нежно-розовым — видимо, уже облез. Торин и Кили к тому времени не только пришли в себя, но и начинали понемногу ходить, держась за стенку. Фили мрачно провожал их взглядом — сломанное бедро надёжно приковало его к каменному ложу. Сигрид неизменно являлась в палату больных после завтрака, перестилала постели, пока Торин и Кили по очереди, опираясь на кряхтящего полурослика, посещали отхожее место. Фили наотрез отказывался от помощи девушки, но ему пришлось смириться — Бильбо в одиночку не мог ухаживать за ним так, чтобы не тревожить ногу. Зато всё время, не занятое помощью хоббиту, Сигрид проводила у постели старшего сына Дис, и они о чём-то шептались, перебивая друг друга и иногда беззвучно смеясь. Общаться с грозным раненым королём человеческая девушка не могла вообще — она боялась его до дрожи, а Кили настолько ушёл в себя, что иногда казалось, будто младший племянник короля не вернулся с Вороньей высоты и его место заняла безмолвная тень.  
  
Гэндальф по-прежнему навещал больных каждое утро. Он помирился с Торином и, как только король смог достаточно времени проводить, не уплывая в сон, начал уводить его на свежий воздух, под неяркое январское солнышко. Бильбо как-то подслушал, как они привычно переругиваются — Торин завидовал магу, пускающему колечки дыма, самому-то ему курить ещё было нельзя из-за едва зажившей раны. Выводить погулять Кили приходилось хоббиту — только с ним юный гном поддерживал какое-то подобие беседы.  
  
В конце января к главному входу в Подгорное королевство подъехала большая группа разряженных кто во что горазд людей — делегация из Эсгарота во главе с новым бургомистром Алфридом. Молодой Глава озёрного города спешился с гнедого мерина, запахнул на груди слишком широкий кафтан и в сопровождении толпы прихлебателей прошествовал в Гору. Бильбо, который вместе с Кили возвращался с прогулки, хотел свернуть в сторону их комнаты, но гном ухватил его за рукав и довольно бодро юркнул за широкую колонну. Хоббит посмотрел на спутника: апатия испарилась с заросшего мягкой бородкой лица, карие глаза сверкали прежним азартом. Молодость брала своё, и жизнь в очередной раз одержала победу над тоской по погибшим.  
  
Алфрид тем временем приблизился к трону Подгорных королей, на котором сидел владыка Железных холмов — Торин был недостаточно здоров для принятия всей полноты власти, да и находился сейчас с другой стороны Горы. Бильбо подумал, что Гэндальф специально его увёл туда, чтобы не вмешался в дипломатический приём. Дубощит, хоть и передвигался со скоростью увечной черепахи, уже успел несколько раз сцепиться со своим кузеном по пустяковым вопросам. Впрочем, и железноногий наместник посматривал на родственника угрюмо. Торин прекрасно понимал, что сам до полного выздоровления просто не в силах сохранить целостность немногочисленного, но безмерно богатого королевства, окружённого предприимчивыми и куда более многолюдными союзниками. Он внутренне одобрял все шаги мудрого и уравновешенного Дайна Второго, но именно то, что тот не допускал ошибок, и бесило бывшего изгнанника, заставляло цепляться к мелочам, чтобы хоть так потешить свою ревность.  
  
Тем временем Дайн Железностоп выслушал цветистую, полную неприкрытой лести речь бургомистра Эсгарота и милостиво двинул увенчанным перстнем пальцем, давая знак воинам разместить посольство в отведённых им покоях. Как только толпа людей и гномов скрылась за поворотом коридора, в дверях показалась ещё одна группа. Всего два человека в простой одежде широким шагом двигались по прямому мосту, ведущему к трону, а король Дайн вместо того, чтобы величественно ожидать их, легко сбежал с постамента и отправился навстречу. Кили переглянулся с хоббитом — Бард, король ещё не возрождённого Дейла, и наместник Подгорного королевства сердечно пожали друг другу руки и, беседуя, неспешно двинулись в тот же коридор, куда перед этим удалилась делегация Эсгарота.   
  
Бильбо потянул Кили за рукав, намереваясь продолжить путь в палату, но вдруг с улицы донеслись звуки рогов, необычайно певучие и звонкие. По пустому тронному залу, громыхая железными сапогами, пробежал гном-дозорный, навстречу ему уже неслась толпа стражников, по пути выстраиваясь почётным караулом. Король Дайн, позабыв про свой сан, резвым галопом преодолел обратный путь до трона, в три прыжка взлетел на него и едва успел расправить бороду, как в зал вступила Она. Бильбо даже во сне не могло привидеться ничего более прекрасного и более чуждого всему, что он видел прежде, чем эта эльфийская дева в белом платье. Она шла впереди своих спутников, скользила, как будто не касаясь мраморного пола. Её платье струилось за ней беззвучным потоком, подол не колыхался от шагов, и казалось, что неведомая волшебница с золотыми волосами, спускающимися почти до пола, не идёт, а плывёт на слое тумана. Бильбо покосился на своего спутника, Кили во все глаза смотрел на невиданное диво, приоткрыв рот.   
  
Эльфийская госпожа остановилась, не доходя трёх ярдов до постамента трона, и, величественно повернув голову, улыбнулась колонне, за которой прятались гном и хоббит. А затем с учтивой речью обратилась к замершему на троне королю Дайну. Бильбо порывисто вздохнул и ткнул локтем Кили — ещё не хватало, чтобы с таким трудом вытянутый из лап смерти молодой гном умер от удушья, засмотревшись на золотоволосую эльфийку. Тот громко выдохнул, но ни гномы, ни спутники белой гостьи не обратили внимания на шум за колонной. Когда хоббит немного отошёл от первого сногсшибательного впечатления, он смог рассмотреть, что дева была слишком высока — плечи спутников располагались чуть ниже, чем у неё, воинов спасали только высокие шлемы. Да и худа она была, на взгляд Бильбо, чрезмерно, и даже струящийся шёлк платья не скрывал торчащих ключиц.   
  
Но вот Дайн Железностоп в очередной раз спустился с каменного трона, чтобы лично проводить высокую во всех смыслах гостью, и процессия двинулась вглубь Горы. Они прошли совсем близко от колонны, где засели невольные лазутчики, и Бильбо смог рассмотреть под колыхающимся подолом жемчужно-белую, как будто только что вымытую длинную узкую ступню с аккуратными пальчиками. Эльфийская дева была босой, но ни пыль, ни холод мраморных полов не оставили следа на её совершенной стопе. Почему-то это поразило хоббита гораздо сильнее всего виденного ранее. Теперь уже гному пришлось тянуть за рукав своего спутника.  
  
В тесной палате, где до сих пор располагались выздоравливающие, были уже и Гэндальф с румяным от уличного морозца Торином, и сидящий с вытянутой и закреплённой в шине ногой Фили, и Сигрид, примостившаяся на краешке его ложа. Бильбо кратко рассказал о прибывших делегациях, стараясь не выдать своего восхищения дивной эльфийкой. Гэндальф пояснил, что это владычица лесного королевства Лориен леди Галадриэль, и выскочил за дверь, едва разминувшись с железноногим гонцом, пригласившим владыку Торина с племянниками и господина Бэггинса на торжественный обед в честь прибытия высоких гостей из соседних королевств. Сигрид быстренько распрощалась со всеми и убежала, а Бильбо стал мучительно размышлять, как он будет выглядеть в своей изрядно истрепавшейся одежде среди разряженных гостей. Но ничего приличнее много раз штопанного кафтана и жилета с новыми железными пуговицами у него всё равно не было, так что ему пришлось выкинуть из головы эти заботы и взять на себя руководство четырьмя гномами, которые довольно неуклюже перекладывали на носилки Фили, чтобы отнести его в пиршественный зал.  
  
Торжественный обед прошёл на удивление буднично и скучно. Конечно, не будь за столом толпы знатных гостей, гномы бы и песни с плясками устроили, и подшучивали бы друг над другом. А то и до потасовки могло дойти. Бильбо уже видел такое — как-то на привале Бифур и Глоин слегка помутузили друг друга, а потом пели, сидя в обнимку и раскачиваясь, длинную и заунывную песню на своём языке. Он до сих пор удивлялся, как двенадцать вошедших в раж гномов не разнесли в щепочки его уютную нору, ограничившись только уничтожением припасов. Они даже водопровод ночью починили, пока он спал. Впрочем, точно так же чисто они убирали за собой и во время похода, так что после их привалов было очень трудно найти место ночёвки, если не идти по запаху. К сожалению, орки, гнавшие их от самого Рудаура, именно на запах и ориентировались.   
  
Правителей королевств и приближённых к ним, в число которых неожиданно попал и Бильбо, посадили за отдельный стол на возвышении. Маг устроился рядом с леди Галадриэль и о чем-то тихо беседовал с нею, не забывая отправлять в рот рыбу и перепелок со стоящих рядом блюд. Торин, сидя между королями Дайном и Бардом, похоже, оставил за дверью свой строптивый характер, по крайней мере, оттуда пока скандалом не пахло. Фили и Кили старательно набивали желудки мясом, ведь пока они болели, Гэндальф запрещал им есть то, что хочется. Алфрид, сидящий рядом с седобородым Нали, советником Дайна, пытался сверлить глазами золотоволосую королеву эльфов, но его масляный взгляд соскальзывал с неё, как вода с гусиного крыла, и Бильбо внутренне усмехнулся: приятно было осознавать, что этому мерзкому слизняку не удастся даже разглядеть прекрасную Владычицу.  
  
Скучный, но удивительно обильный по нынешним послевоенным временам ужин подошёл к концу, простые гномы споро убрали со стола опустевшие блюда и тарелки, оставив на главном столе только кувшины с эсгаротским вином, бочки с которым до сих пор вылавливали по всему Долгому озеру, и покинули пиршественный зал. Гэндальф звучно кашлянул, и последние звуки стихли. Все взоры обратились на седого мага.   
  
— Торин.  
  
Подгорный король поморщился, но безропотно полез в карман и выложил на стол Аркенстон. Восхищённые вздохи тех, кто никогда не видел камня, прошелестели в просторном чертоге и стихли. Галадриэль встала и, подойдя поближе к королям гномов, склонилась к столу ровно между ними, при этом Торин сделал движение отстраниться, но сморщился от боли в груди и остался на месте. Тонкая длиннопалая рука замерла над Сердцем Горы, и свечение камня прошло сквозь плоть эльфийки, превратив её в подобие ярко-розового мрамора.  
  
— Да, это, несомненно, он, — у Галадриэли был низкий необыкновенно мелодичный голос, и её слова не просто растворились под сводами зала, но как будто закачались в тёплых волнах света Аркенстона. — Это один из трёх камней, созданных моим родичем в светлом Амане. Ради обладания им Враг ворвался туда, и впервые Бессмертные земли обагрились кровью. Потом она лилась уже потоками в Альквалондэ, щедро орошала земли смертных. Эльфы, люди, гномы ушли во тьму и забвение ради этих светящихся камней. Шесть тысячелетий нам казалось, что проклятье избыто: один Сильмарилль сияет в небе, другой сгинул в пылающих недрах земли, а третий покоится на дне морском. Мне неведомо, каким путём попал один из них в царство гномов за тысячи миль от Эред Луина, где должен был быть погребён до скончания веков.  
  
— На орлах, — после музыки голоса эльфийской королевы слова волшебника прозвучали, как скрежет гномьего сапога по каменистой дороге. — Гваихир рассказал, что его родич Торондор в час смерти Маэдроса нёс весть, что валар готовы простить его и Маглора, но увидел лишь, как тело падало в огненную пропасть, ударяясь об острые скалы. Он кружил над местом гибели величайшего из сынов эльфов, горюя о нём, когда заметил два проблеска света, отличных от красного пламени лавы. Один, более тусклый, — железная рука, свалившаяся с изломанного тела, а более яркий — камень, причина неисчислимых бед, лежащий как символ соблазна и падения на скальном выступе. Чтобы положить конец распрям за Сильмарилли, Торондор взял камень, унёс далеко на восток, в Дикие Земли, и бросил в жерло погасшего вулкана, одиноко возвышавшегося на голой равнине. Он убедился, что камень сгинул в самой глубокой из пещер, куда никогда не попадёт солнечный свет, и улетел. Думаю, никто из племени орлов Манвэ, живущих тысячелетиями, не мог предугадать пришествия с Запада народа, для которого пещеры — дом родной.  
  
— Ты сказал, волшебник, что хозяин алмаза умер много лет назад, — король Дайн, сидящий во главе стола, глядел в упор не на Гэндальфа, а на эльфийскую владычицу. — Есть кто-нибудь из потомков или родичей этого Маэдроса, кто предъявит права на Аркенстон?  
— Не я, государь Дайн, — улыбнулась Галадриэль, и камень ответил её голосу тихим мелодичным звоном, в его сиянии ощутимо добавилось голубизны, созвучной с печалью в голосе королевы. — У меня нет ни права, ни желания владеть Сильмариллем. И если владыкам гномов интересно моё мнение, то и им бы этого не советовала. Тем более, что у хозяев этого камня, как у любого из эльфов, всегда есть возможность вернуться из-за грани, если на то будет их желание, — и прозрачно-голубые раскосые глаза эльфийской владычицы обратились к дальнему концу стола, где сидели Бильбо, Фили и Кили.   
  
Совет от эльфа! Да ещё высказанный столь недвусмысленно — такое нечасто встречается под Солнцем. Из-за одного этого к нему стоило бы прислушаться, но по резко насупившимся лицам Дайна и Алфрида Бильбо понял, что они будут биться за алмаз до последнего. Тут локоть сидящего рядом Фили врезался в бок хоббита особенно больно, и Бильбо обернулся к старшему наследнику Эребора.  
  
— Ты понял, что камень гранился для неё? — глаза Фили сияли не хуже лежащего на столе Сильмарилля, но в них горела не алчность, а желание повторить, а быть может, и превзойти в мастерстве загадочного родича эльфийской королевы. — Он откликается на изменения её настроения, подстраивается под её голос. Не представляю, как можно настроить так природный камень, видимо, Галадриэль права, и он искусственный, но создавался он только для неё. Это потрясающе...  
  
Бильбо отвернулся от продолжающего что-то восхищённо шептать Фили.  
  
— Но эти хозяева не вспоминали о своём имуществе две эпохи, — всё тем же скрипучим голосом продолжил Дайн Железностоп. — А раз так, то гномы, нашедшие его тысячу лет назад, могут с полным правом считать своим. И нашёл его Торин Первый, предок Торина Второго Дубощита.

Дайн грузно повернулся к своему соседу, чтобы тот подтвердил свои притязания, а люди загомонили, пытаясь одновременно высказать свои права на огромный алмаз.  
  
— Аркенстон принадлежит Бильбо Бэггинсу, — звучный голос Подгорного короля оборвал гомон, как ножом обрезал. В гулкой тишине подземного дворца не стало слышно даже дыхания собравшихся. — Он достался ему как одна четырнадцатая от сокровищ, отвоёванных у Смауга, и это подтверждается контрактом.  
  
— Мне? Нет, — хоббит даже вскочил со своего места. — Нет-нет-нет, я отдал камень Барду, я распорядился своей долей так, как посчитал нужным, он больше не мой, нет!  
  
Взволнованный Бильбо сел на своё место между Фили и советником губернатора Алфрида и украдкой вытер пот со лба. Хоббиты — народ мирный, не надо им никаких легендарных сокровищ. Потому что легенды хорошо слушать зимним вечером у камина с кружечкой эля и трубкой, а вот участвовать в них самому очень даже муторно, больно и страшно. Всё, довольно. Хватило по самое горло и даже выше. Больше никаких легенд, героев и битв, на одну хоббичью жизнь достаточно уже подвигов и сокровищ. Пусть эльфы сами разбираются — у них жизнь долгая, и даже смерть для них, как выяснилось, вовсе не конец пути, а только возможность отдохнуть.  
  
— Бард? — Гэндальф обратился к королю Дейла.

— Камень мне не принадлежит. Король Дайн компенсировал мне его стоимость золотом и драгоценностями из сокровищ Эребора.   
  
По обыкновению хмурый Бард отвернулся к своему советнику, но вскочил бургомистр Эсгарота, Алфрид.  
  
— Нам, людям Озёрного города, никто не предлагал никаких денег за алмаз. А так как Бард на момент совершения сделки был ещё жителем Эсгарота, а не Дейла, то и налоги со сделки должен был внести в городскую казну, а он этого не сделал, поэтому сделка объявляется недействительной, и камень изымается в пользу пострадавших от дракона жителей Эсгарота.  
  
С горящими глазами Алфрид протараторил всю свою речь и, вытянувшись насколько мог, схватил алмаз, лежащий на столе между Торином и Дайном. Но едва длинные крючковатые пальцы сомкнулись на камне, Алфрид издал вопль, выпустил Аркенстон и затряс кистью, изо всех сил дуя на неё. Камень покатился в сторону гномов и остановился ровно на том месте, куда и был изначально помещён Торином.  
  
— Сильмарилли обладают собственной магией, — веско произнёс Гэндальф, внимательно глядя на корчащегося Алфрида. — Тем, кто чист душой и не совершал зла, они помогают, те же, чьи руки замараны недобрыми деяниями, получают ожоги, излечить которые не в силах ни один лекарь Средиземья.   
  
Услышав последние слова, Альфрид начал подвывать, а его человек отодвинулся от своего бургомистра. Похоже, в Озёрном городе скоро снова сменится власть.  
  
— Но король Торин брал его рукой, и его не обожгло, — советник Барда, пожилой воин со свежим шрамом, пересекающим щёку, вытянул руку, показывая на угрюмого Подгорного короля. — А он стрелял в нас, когда мы пришли просить помощи. Он обещал нам золотые реки, которые потекут из Горы в Эсгарот. Где те реки?  
  
Торин начал вставать, чтобы ответить наглецу, его лицо потемнело, а яркие глаза, казалось, испепелят человека, но ответить он не успел, Гэндальф стукнул посохом об пол и спросил:  
  
— Это теперь называется просить о помощи? Прийти с тысячным войском под дверь и угрожать расправой, если не вынесут сей же час золота столько, сколько людям захочется? А реки к вам потекут только тогда, когда вы сами их проведёте, в обмен на товары, произведённые вами. 

— Они разбудили дракона, который сжёг наш город! — загомонили люди. — Пусть заплатят! Они должны заплатить!

— Тихо! — зычный голос мага отразился несколько раз от сводов и колонн Подгорного чертога и вернулся ветром, от которого взметнулись волосы собеседников и затрепетало пламя факелов. — Бильбо, друг мой, как ты думаешь, спал ли Смауг, когда ты впервые вошёл в Сокровищницу?  
  
Бильбо снова встал, не для того чтобы казаться выше, — спустившись с высокого стула, он остался на том же уровне относительно стола, — а потому что в редкие часы досуга, когда падал от усталости, но заснуть не мог, всё думал и представлял, можно ли было найти Аркенстон, не потревожив дракона. И за это время он понял несколько очень неприятных вещей. Он не хотел говорить о своих раздумьях, ведь это значило, что ему придётся обвинить кого-то, а прошедшая Битва собрала одинаковую кровавую жатву с гномов, эльфов и людей, но...  
  
— Дракон не спал, — люди снова загомонили, но Бильбо лишь слегка повысил голос, и все разговоры тут же стихли. — Он не спал, только притворялся. Мало того, он точно знал, кто к нему пришёл ещё до того, как мы нашли потайную дверь. Он назвал по имени Торина Дубощита, как будто давно ждал его. Нет сомнения в том, что Смауг был в курсе нашего похода. Кто-то, я не знаю, кто это был, но не гном, доложил ему о нас.  
  
Бильбо сел и уткнулся взглядом в пустой стол перед собой. Через несколько томительных мгновений тишина взорвалась криками. Люди Эсгарота и Дейла обвиняли друг друга и поминали отсутствующих на совете эльфов Трандуила, гномы гудели о хитрости и ненадёжности людей, и совет стал походить на отвратительную базарную ссору, а не собрание владык окрестных земель. Гэндальфу пришлось снова стучать по полу посохом, повышать голос, но его усилия не приводили к успеху, пока леди Галадриэль не встала со своего места между волшебником и советником Барда и не обошла по кругу стол совета. За её спиной шум стихал, люди и гномы садились на свои места, удивлённо озираясь, как будто сами не понимали, как оказались на ногах.  
  
— Дракон — дело прошлое, — в тишине прозвучал голос старого мага. — Ни к чему сейчас вспоминать обиды и искать виноватых. Скорее всего, они сгинули в мясорубке, которую устроили гоблины и орки. Нас же сейчас волнует другой вопрос: что делать с Аркенстоном в свете открывшихся сведений о его природе?  
  
— А что с ним делать? — Дайн огладил ухоженную бороду. — Поместить на старое место над Подгорным троном как знак власти над семью родами гномов.  
  
Торин глянул на кузена из-под нахмуренных бровей, но смолчал, только руки, лежащие на столе, сжались в кулаки. Бард высказался за то, чтобы отдать камень эльфам — они его создали, им его и хранить. Дайн и советник бургомистра Эсгарота горячо возражали. Алфрид визгливо поддерживал то одних, то других, внося ещё больше сумятицы. Гэндальф кашлянул, затем стукнул посохом о каменный пол, наконец, не дождавшись всеобщего внимания, встал, воздвигшись над столом, как старый, посеревший от ветров и морозов вяз.  
  
— Думаю, всем очевидно, что желающих владеть камнем гораздо больше, чем нам хотелось, а прав на него у всех гораздо меньше, чем они бы желали. А раз так, то я предлагаю вернуть Сильмарилль в то место, где он был создан и где ему изначально должно было быть.   
  
Маг опустился на своё место, довольным взглядом обводя собеседников, которые пытались осмыслить его речь. Первым взял слово Торин.  
  
— Я согласен с Таркуном. Аркенстон слишком много бед принёс нашему народу, как и его брат-близнец шесть тысяч лет назад. Да и негоже гномам считать символом власти фитюльку, сработанную остроухими. Чем дальше гномы будут держаться от созданий эльфийской магии, тем лучше.   
  
Подгорные жители, включая Фили и Кили, заскребли в бородах, соглашаясь с потомком Дурина, что да, лучше бы создать символ власти самим, а не пользоваться чужим, да ещё и эльфийским, камушком, как бы он ни был красив. Алфрид шушукался со своим советником, видимо, планируя дальнейшие действия, раз главные конкуренты устранились из игры. И тут Галадриэль произнесла своим звучным голосом:   
  
— Эльфы отказываются хранить сей камень в Средиземье. Он принадлежит иному миру, и, пока он здесь, не видать покоя его владельцам. Алчность и тщеславие будут подтачивать их души, а злоба и зависть окружающих испытывать крепость их стен и мечей. Я не допущу возвращения Войн Камней. Место Сильмарилля в Бессмертных Землях.  
  
 И камень, голубыми переливами сопровождавший слова Владычицы, печально притушил сияние.  
  
— А что скажут люди? — обратился Гэндальф к Барду.  
  
Король Дейла потёр бритый подбородок и сказал негромко, но так, что слышали все, даже охрана у дверей:  
  
— Не людям хранить причину былых сражений между силами, намного превышающими людские. Не людям и нести его за море. Нам нет ходу в Бессмертные Земли, — и перевёл взгляд на эльфийскую Владычицу.

— Нет, властитель Дейла, — безмятежно улыбнулась Галадриэль, — ни я, и никто из моих подданных не возьмёт на себя эту ношу. Но есть среди нас тот, на кого сей камень не действует столь разрушительно. Тот, кто держал его в руках и бестрепетно отдал ради спасения жизни друзей.   
  
Взгляд лучистых голубых глаз обратился на самого невысокого и незаметного среди собравшихся за столом переговоров. Следом за Владычицей в сторону Бильбо обернулись люди, гномы и маг. Полурослик заёрзал, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не залезть рукой в карман, к заветному колечку. Исчезнуть бы сейчас, чтобы не пялились так выжидательно, да нельзя: сразу привяжутся что, да почему, а то ещё и отберут полезную побрякушку.   
  
— Я... Я не смогу его унести один. Потеряю ещё...  
  
Бедный Бильбо бормотал всякую чепуху, с ужасом сознавая, что ему не просто вешают на шею этот ненавистный алмаз, но как будто рядом ещё и жернов мельничный привязывают и упорно так толкают к берегу: иди, мол, хоббит наш мохноногий, давно тебя раки на дне дожидаются.  
  
— Не бойся, дорогой друг. Я пойду вместе с тобой, — улыбнулся в бороду Гэндальф, и сердце Бильбо облегчённо вынырнуло откуда-то из желудка на своё законное место. — А чтобы не скучно было в пути, не отрядишь ли ты с нами пару-другую своих подданных, Торин Дубощит?

— Сам с вами пойду, — едва оправившийся от ран бледный король хмуро посмотрел на мага. — Чтобы быть уверенным, что пакость эта покинула Средиземье навсегда.

— Ну, раз всё решено, можно и горло промочить. Не распорядишься ли подать вина, Дайн Железностоп?   
  
Гэндальф засуетился, расточая улыбки во все стороны, гномы одобрительно загудели, с ними вместе загомонили люди. Даже Галадриэль еле слышно вздохнула, как будто слегка расслабилась. А растерянный хоббит, ошарашенный свалившимся новым заданием, снова получил тычок локтем от Фили.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, Бильбо, что вся эта говорильня шла ровнёхонько по тому пути, какой Гэндальф указал? — в глазах Фили вовсе не было того веселья, что охватило всех остальных гномов, кроме его дяди да брата, но те после Битвы Пяти Воинств, похоже, и вовсе улыбаться разучились. — Не нравится мне всё это. Не пущу я дядю одного. Пусть как хочет, а я с ним пойду. Мало ли что в пути случиться может.

— Я с вами, — впервые подал голос промолчавший всё совещание Кили. 

— Да куда вам идти-то? — досадливо сморщился Бильбо. — Кое-кого на носилках за стол принесли, а туда же, в поход. 

— Ничего, — недобро ухмыльнулся Фили. — До конца зимы в путь трогаться всё равно опасно, а до весны мы точно выздоровеем. Гнома не так-то просто в могилу загнать.  
 


	3. Глава 3. И снова в Путешествие

— Деревья в том лесу такие огромные, так сплелись ветвями, что солнечные лучи не могут их пронзить, и земля там столетиями не видела света. Реки и ручьи несут в себе странное заклятье: если выпьешь из них, можно уснуть надолго, а если упасть в воду, как Бомбур, — неделю проспишь, не меньше! А с ветвей паутина свисает, как бельё на верёвке, — одну отодвинешь, а за ней ещё две...  
  
Сигрид слушала, раскрыв рот, время от времени прижимая руки к пылающим щекам. В её серых глазах плескалось столько бесхитростного удивления, что Фили уже не мог остановиться, сплетая в рассказе правду и толику вымысла. Самую малость, чтобы лишь чуть-чуть расцветить повествование.   
  
Бильбо покачал головой. Гном обращается с дочкой Барда как с малым ребёнком, сказочки ей рассказывает да браслетики из ремешков плетёт. Но человеческие дети растут быстрее, и интерес Сигрид к старшему принцу отнюдь не детский, хорошо, что Фили об этом не догадывается. Хоббит затянулся крепким гномьим табаком, проследил за лёгким пушистым облачком, плывущем в ярком, как будто свежевымытом небе, и снова прислушался к разговору внизу, на покрытом жёлтыми первоцветами южном склоне Одинокой Горы.  
  
— А это не опасно? Снова идти через тот лес? 

— Нет, конечно, нет! — Фили рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и на губах Сигрид тоже расцвела робкая улыбка. — Лесные эльфы теперь нам друзья, да и пойдём мы к ним не с пустыми руками. Белые камни Лас Галена уже у Трандуила, но у нас и помимо них есть, чем удивить надменного Лесного короля. Или севернее возьмём, чтобы в лес не заходить.

— А потом? Что там, за Лихолесьем? — Сигрид затаила дыхание.

— Там живёт Беорн, огромный человек и огромный медведь. Он нас чуть не съел, — Фили скосил глаза на побледневшую девушку. — Каааак выскочит из леса! Каааак клацнет зубами! Да нет, на самом деле он просто попугать нас захотел. Ты же знаешь, что хорошие люди гномов не едят. По крайней мере, сырыми...

— Фили! Опять ты мне сказки рассказываешь, как маленькой! 

— А ты и есть маленькая, — смеялся гном, прохаживаясь перед сидящей на камне девушкой. Во-первых, Оин советовал больше ходить, чтобы укрепить мышцы перед походом, а во-вторых, стоя, он оказывался вровень с Сигрид.

— Мне шестнадцать! Мои ровесницы уже замуж выходят! — девушка надула губы и отвернулась. 

Фили почесал в золотистом затылке.

— Сигрид, ты прости. Я всё никак не привыкну, что люди взрослеют быстрее.  
  
«И живут меньше, — подумал Бильбо, глядя на эту странную пару, которая опять уже смеялась какой-то очередной шутке гномьего принца. — А эльфы вообще бессмертны, да и влюбляются, говорят, лишь один раз в жизни. И тем не менее уже много лет живёт в роду Туков легенда, что когда-то остроухая дева полюбила мохноногого полурослика и родила ему сына. Правда это или нет — уже и не узнаешь».   
  
Его сердце почему-то начинало сладко ныть, стоило лишь смежить веки. Он проваливался в тот зимний день, когда увидел самое прекрасное создание этого мира. Да и всех других миров, наверное, тоже. Низкий чарующий голос волнами плыл под каменными сводами, глаза, ярче Аркенстона, лучились мягкой улыбкой, а пыль, боль и грязь всего мира не смели коснуться узких белоснежных стоп...  
  
Порыв ветра сорвал пригоршню капель со сверкающего под весенним солнышком сосулечного карниза. Одна, особенно холодная и мокрая, угодила точнёхонько по носу Бильбо, а вторая попала в трубку, и, пока хоббит раскуривал её, наваждение прошло.  
  
— Я буду скучать без твоих рассказов...

— А хочешь, я буду тебе письма писать? И все места, где мы пройдём, всех, кого встретим, всё, что с нами случится, всё-всё тебе описывать буду?

— Хочу! Только ты правду пиши, а не сказочки для маленьких.

— Это когда я сказочки рассказывал? Всё чистейшая правда, — и снова заливистый смех.

— Ты только недолго путешествуй, ладно? — Сигрид наклонила голову, чтобы поймать ускользающий взгляд голубых глаз гнома.

— Конечно, недолго. Сбегаем до Серых Гаваней, и сразу обратно. Хочешь, я тебе бусики привезу из настоящего морского янтаря? 

— Не надо мне твоих бусиков. Ты только сам вернись...

— Вернусь, конечно, куда я денусь?  
  
Сигрид, может, и не заметила, как чуть дрогнул голос Фили, но Бильбо замер с трубкой в руке. Что-то кольнуло в груди, как предчувствие, только не к нему, Бильбо, относящееся, а к этим двоим. 

***

  
В путь, и правда, тронулись уже в середине апреля, когда просохли тропки даже в Мирквуде. Торин поправил на поясе Оркрист, оглядел навьюченных, как пони, Бильбо, Двалина, Фили и Кили, и уже почти развернулся, чтобы ступить на дорогу, ведущую в Дейл, когда из открытых главных ворот Эребора вышли остальные участники прошлогоднего похода, тоже собравшиеся в дальнюю дорогу.  
  
— А вас я с собой не звал, — нахмурил брови Король-Под-Горой. 

— Так разве Бомбура остановишь? — тут же зачастил Бофур. — Оголодают, говорит, без меня в дороге узбад и парни. Кто, мол, им мясо с правильными травками приготовит? Ну, а меньшого уже мы с кузеном оставить не можем. Вдруг что с ним стрясётся?  
  
Остальные солидно закачали разноцветными бородами, но в тёмных глазах Балина Бильбо совершенно ясно увидел искорку смешинки. Друзья решили пройти и этот путь вместе с Торином, как и год назад. Король оглядел их, выстроившихся позади Фили и Кили, и открыто, светло улыбнулся, впервые, наверное, с декабря.  
  
От Дейла до Эсгарота их сопровождали рыбаки, но дальше гномы пошли одни, выстроившись привычной цепочкой, — впереди Торин, за ним Балин, потом Фили, Кили, Бильбо, Гэндальф, потом остальные гномы, а замыкающим — Двалин. Хоббит рад был размять ноги и вдохнуть свежего весеннего воздуха — хоть и жил его народ под землёй, всё же сумрачные громады Подгорного королевства давили на него все эти месяцы. А теперь он шёл домой.  
  
Мирквуд почти единогласно решили обойти с севера, только Гэндальф уверял, что владыка Трандуил на этот раз встретит их добром, а терять время на кружной путь они не могут. И как-то так получилось, что упиравшиеся ранее гномы и хоббит топали прямиком к мрачной кромке леса. Разъезд эльфов встретил их на границе Мирквуда. Высокий страж с каштановыми волосами протрубил в рог, закованные в блестящие доспехи воины выстроились вокруг и, не вынимая оружия из ножен, повели гостей по тропинке. Гномы поглядывали с недоверием, но стражи границ на этот раз вели себя уважительно и даже поделились вкусным эльфийским хлебом на привале, который они устроили на специальной поляне с уже оборудованным кострищем и просторными шалашами. На седьмой день, когда лес уже стал редеть, и весеннее солнце расставило на их пути яркие столбы света, из чащи выехал Трандуил на молодом олене. Рога у него были совсем маленькие, он нервно косил глазом на гномов и презрительно фыркал, но большего себе не позволял, сдерживаемый твёрдой рукой.  
  
— Приветствую вас, Король-Под-Горой и его верные товарищи, — Трандуил склонил голову в венце из крошечных серебристых первоцветов. — Гэндальф сообщил мне о цели вашего похода. Надеюсь, на сей раз вам удастся достичь её без приключений.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это, владыка Трандуил, — не менее учтиво склонил голову Торин, неодобрительно глядя на возвышающееся над ним ездовое животное. — Хотя бы до тех пор, пока ваши доблестные воины нас от них старательно ограждают.   
  
Трандуил ничего не ответил на его дерзкие слова и повернул оленя обратно, в лес. Но Бильбо выбежал вперёд и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, остановился перед ним.   
  
— Сударь Трандуил... позвольте мне... — он запнулся, не зная, как сказать то, что намеревался, но наконец решился. — Вот, возьмите, — хоббит поднял высоко вверх ожерелье из крупного белого жемчуга, подарок Барда. — Это в уплату за... ваше гостеприимство. 

— Спасибо тебе, друг эльфов, — Трандуил так низко наклонился, что, не слезая с оленя, смог заглянуть Бильбо в глаза, и у того мурашки пробежали по спине — настолько старым показался ему взгляд вечно молодого короля. — Мой дворец всегда с радостью примет тебя. Но в следующий раз, когда решишь навестить нас, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы я видел своего гостя.  
  
Ветки деревьев уже скрыли огромного оленя и его всадника, а Бильбо всё ещё стоял, оглушённый. Так что получается, Трандуил знал про кольцо? Или после битвы понял, кто помог бежать его узникам?   
  
Эльфийские воины вежливо дождались, пока собеседник их короля придёт в себя, и лишь после этого продолжили путь, выведя наконец гномов, мага и хоббита из своего неприветливого леса.  
  
  
_«Здравствуй, Пескарик._  
  
Мы договорились, что я буду писать обо всём, что с нами будет происходить, а писать-то и не о чем. Путь скучен и скор. Гэндальф тащит нас на запад так быстро, что едва успеваем по сторонам глядеть. До Эсгарота мы дошли с людьми Барда, но в город заходить не стали — там ещё половина жителей в шалашах да землянках ютится, хотя дворец бургомистра отстроили в два раза больше прежнего и золотой отделкой украсили. Мы переночевали на берегу на травке, а с рассветом двинулись вверх вдоль русла Лесной. На границе Мирквуда нас как встретили эльфы Трандуила, так и вели семь дней и восемь ночей. Вежливые такие, кормили, поили. К концу мы уж совсем озверели. Если бы дядя не одёргивал то одного, то другого из наших стариков — точно бы передрались с этими остроухими. Как вышли из леса — тут уж мы сами ноги в руки и бежать. Чтобы я ещё раз по собственной воле к какому эльфу подошёл — да никогда! Склонится такая каланча к тебе, улыбается, кивает, а глаза у самого стылые, как лёд на Долгом озере. И ходит под тем льдом что-то древнее, неведомое. Только у братовой эльфийки и были глаза живые. Да и вела себя она, скорее, как гном, а не эльф — не было в ней высокомерия, только гордость.   
  
Так несколько дней и бежали. А когда до беорнова дома добежали, прямо на пирушку угодили. Помнишь, я рассказывал про человека, который медведем может оборачиваться? Представь себе, он нашёл жену. Если бы ты рядом с той женщиной встала, то ровнёхонько ей под мышку вошла, ещё и место над макушкой осталось бы. И остальные формы... Как бы это написать? Под стать, в общем. Оин аж на кхуздул перешёл, как её увидел. А так как он глух, как мирквудский пень, и тихо говорить не умеет, то вышло громко и смачно. Хорошо, что кроме нас и Гэндальфа его никто не понял. Представь себе, я увидел, как краснеет маг! Незабываемое зрелище.   
  
Накормили нас так, что некоторые прямо за столом и уснули, хотя вся еда была — хлеб, мёд да вершки-корешки по-разному приготовленные. Бофур спел и сплясал для молодых, а потом попытался под руку с невестой станцевать, только она ему на ногу наступила. В общем, придётся теперь нам задержаться на пару деньков, пока опухоль у бедняги спадёт.   
  
Проснулся я от того, что кто-то пел. Сначала думал — Беорн это, только из его необъятной груди такой бас мог идти, но оказалось, что он с невестой в обнимку сам слушает, открыв рот, а по бороде слёзы текут. Бифур это пел. Он, как своего налобного украшения лишился, так многое стал вспоминать. Уже и всеобщий начал понимать, кажется, но говорить стесняется. Пел он древнюю песню на старом кхуздуле, я слова-то понимал со второго на третье. Про наши подземные города в Синих Горах, про то, как вышли гномы Белегоста вместе с эльфами в бой против несметного полчища тёмных сил, про страшного дракона Глаурунга, от дыхания которого гибло всё живое. Только гномьи шлемы с забралами специальной ковки спасали от него. Про короля Азагала (с трудом вспомнил перевод его имени на всеобщий, на кхуздуле вашими буквами и не написать — нет таких звуков), который обратил чудище в бегство, но сам был смертельно ранен им. Как Бифур допел, так все спать начали укладываться (кто не спал ещё лицом в миске). А я сел письмо тебе писать, потому что, к стыду моему, нестоек оказался к медвежьей медовухе и уснул едва ли не первым (после Ори точно, про остальных не скажу), а теперь выспался, и кругом так тихо, только мотылёк ночной с дрозда величиной над свечой вьётся. Гоняю, чтобы на письмо тебе не нагадил. Да и крылья его мохнатые жалко.  
  
Вот уже и светлеть начало, птицы такой шум подняли — как будто чем сильнее они глотки дерут, тем больше в них букашек попадёт. Ты просила писать про здоровье — пишу. Нога моя болит только после целого дня бега, но у Оина всегда наготове какое-то жгучее притирание, так что боль тут же и проходит. Брюхо вообще не беспокоит, да и с чего бы ему возмущаться-то: уже две недели жуём только овощи, а Гэндальф утверждает, что для моих потрохов нет ничего полезнее этой травы. Дядя почти не кашляет (разве что по утрам, он у нас теперь вместо будильника). Кили меня тревожит. Он не жалуется, идёт наравне с самыми сильными, Двалином и Глоином, но молчит всё время. Даже на лесных эльфов внимания не обращал — будто и не было их. Сердце кровью обливается, глядя на братишку, а помочь ему нечем. Гномы и любят, и горюют так, что скорее горы сами собой расплавятся и в моря стекут, чем душа кхузда переменится.  
  
Вот и все новости. Ты уж не сердись, не получается из меня сказителя. Почему-то рядом с тобой я могу соловьём заливаться, половину выдумывать, другую привирать, а вот так, только с бумагой, пером и свечкой наедине — выдумки в голову не идут. Ах, да, не наедине — мотылёк со мной был, но и он уже улетел куда-то. Пора и мне заканчивать. Письмо это Беорн обещал передать через своих друзей. Надеюсь, оно дойдёт раньше, чем мы вернёмся, и я смогу тебе рассказать обо всём уже по-настоящему.  
  
До свиданья, мой озёрный Пескарик, расти большой, помогай отцу, ты же такая умница. Баину и мелкой приветы передавай, если будут себя хорошо вести, подарков им из далёких краёв привезу.   
  
Твой друг Фили».  
  
Молодой гном сложил письмо, капнул на него свечным воском и приложил донышко своей медной трубки. Завозился и начал покашливать Торин. Фили хотел подойти, помочь ему на бок перевернуться, но дядя встал и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел прокашливаться на крыльцо. Следом за ним бесшумно выскользнул Бильбо с неизменной кружкой настоя из какой-то гэндальфовой травы. Неудержимо тянуло в сон, и Фили растянулся на дядином месте, ведь впереди был целый день отдыха.

***

  
На третье утро гномы, маг и хоббит оседлали резвых беорновых коньков и ещё до темноты были в предгорьях Мглистых. Там отпустили пони, и в этот раз хозяин их не контролировал. Поверил, наверное. Подъём начали, едва на камнях высохла роса, шли до самых сумерек. Горы считались безопасными — почти все гоблины были перебиты в Битве Пяти Воинств, но Торин всё равно на каждой стоянке выставлял караул. И не зря.   
  
На ночь остановились в небольшом углублении в скале, которое ещё нельзя было назвать пещерой, но в котором уже можно было укрыться от дождя и ветра всем пятнадцати путникам. Шла смена Фили и Кили, они расположились на разных концах широкого входа. Трубки были выкурены, пустой болтливостью братья не отличались, вот гоблины и решили, видимо, что стражи задремали. Они посыпались с карниза, как горох из перевёрнутой миски. Первые сразу же напоролись на острые мечи — молодые гномы сумели расслышать возню и приготовиться, хотя ночные разбойники и старались двигаться как можно тише. Вход в пещеру был слишком широк, и два гнома никогда бы не смогли защитить всех, если бы дело происходило ещё полгода назад. Но трудный поход и мясорубка Битвы сделали из наследников Эребора настоящих гномьих воинов, равных тем, кого в Первую Эпоху эльфы признавали более сильными и искусными воинами, чем даже они сами.  
  
Мечи сверкали в лунном свете, запятнанные тёмной кровью. Свист стали, взвизги раненых гоблинов, влажные звуки рассекаемой плоти быстро разбудили остальных путников, и они выхватывали оружие ещё лёжа, а, вставая, тут же вступали в бой с теми, кто сумел прорваться мимо принцев. Всё закончилось очень быстро — ни Бильбо с Гэндальфом, ни Дори, Нори и Ори, спавшим в глубине пещеры, даже не пришлось замарать оружие чёрной кровью. Гоблины кинулись врассыпную — едва ли третья часть от тех, кто хотел полакомиться путниками. Две трети нападавших усеяли своими телами склон перед пещерой.  
  
— А где Фили и Кили? — Бильбо по давней привычке пересчитал спутников и не нашёл среди них племянников короля. 

— Вдогонку, поди, побежали, бестолочи. Опоздают к выходу или напорются на клинок — отправлю назад. Пусть с ними Дайн нянчится, — нахмурил брови Торин.  
  
Никто из гномов за Фили и Кили не волновался — все прекрасно понимали, что для братьев пара-тройка гоблинов опасности не представляет, и даже с десятком они управятся легко. Только у Бильбо почему-то сердце было не на месте. То ли давало о себе знать его бдение над умирающими, когда он ни на секунду не мог перестать вслушиваться в их прерывистое дыхание. То ли знание того, что где-то под этими горами жил коварный и скрытный Голлум, который умел, в отличие от гоблинов, двигаться бесшумно и нападать исподтишка. Хоббит поправил перевязь с Жалом и шагнул в полумрак лунной ночи.   
  
Братья обнаружились выше по склону, на каменной площадке, огороженной от обрыва несколькими неустойчиво стоящими камнями, каждый из которых вполне мог служить мячом для каменных великанов. На площадке валялись пять трупов гоблинов, из них ещё вытекала чёрная кровь. Посередине сидел Фили, прижимая к своей груди голову Кили, а младший размеренно колотил старшего кулаком в плечо. Фили морщился, но позволял брату изливать свою боль вместе с прерывистыми рыданиями:  
  
— Ненавижу! Давить буду их всех до последнего! Пока ни одной твари не останется!   
  
Бильбо понял, что сейчас он лишний, и отошёл подальше, чтобы не смущать. Он не вслушивался, но предутренний воздух был тих, ни одного гоблина не осталось, чтобы нарушить единственный час, когда ночные животные и птицы укладываются спать, а дневные ещё не проснулись.   
  
— Зачем она это сделала? — Бильбо не уловил перехода, может, его и вообще не было, может, эта мысль грызла Кили ещё сильнее ненависти к оркам. — Какое право имела она распоряжаться моей жизнью? 

— Потому что любила тебя, — подал наконец голос Фили. — Если бы любой из нас мог отдать жизнь за другого, разве мы бы сомневались хоть секунду?

— А мне-то теперь что делать? Как мне теперь жить? Без неё...  
  
Сердце Бильбо разрывалось. Если бы тогда, над скованным льдом водопадом он мог отдать свою жизнь умирающему другу — не сомневался бы, действительно, ни секунды. Но братьев нужно было уводить с площадки, король шутить не любит. Бильбо кинул булыжник, потом немного потоптался за камнями, как будто поднимался по склону, и выглянул. Фили и Кили уже стояли, засовывая в ножны мечи.  
  
— Парни, нечего тут торчать, выступать скоро, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся он. — Торин говорит, мол, ждать никого не будет, а опоздавшие могут возвращаться в Эребор.  
  
Через две недели суровые хребты Мглистых гор остались позади. Многим из гномов пришлось перетачать подмётки, стёртые на острых камнях. Даже Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением, хотя всегда думал про себя, что уж хоббичьи-то подошвы покрепче гномьей стали будут.  
Путь к Последнему Домашнему Приюту к Востоку от Моря, как цветисто называли эльфы Ривенделл, занял немного времени. Гномы бы с удовольствием миновали его, не заходя, но Гэндальф упёрся, настаивая, что ему нужно переговорить с Элрондом об ужасно важных и секретных вещах, а отпустить гномов одних он не может — они тут же снова вляпаются во что-нибудь смертельно опасное. Бильбо его поддержал, и, как ни странно, тихие слова хоббита стали решающими. Двалин шагнул на уже знакомую тайную тропу, а остальные цепочкой потянулись за ним.   
  
Встретили их на этот раз куда приветливее. А, может, решили, как и эльфы Мирквуда, что если не спускать с гномов глаз, они и напакостить не смогут. По крайней мере, им сразу предоставили просторную комнату, устланную мягкими коврами, а рядом обнаружилась купальня с большим бассейном с подогретой водой, над которой вздымалась шапка ароматной пены. Бильбо уже устал удивляться, с какой скоростью могут одеваться и раздеваться гномы, хотя, если бы его заставили облачаться во все эти рубахи-жилеты-кафтаны-шубы, он бы полдня только с завязками-застёжками разбирался. А потом потерял бы сознание от жары и тяжести одеяний. Гномы же умудрялись своими пальцами-сосисками управляться буквально за секунды. Не успел хоббит ещё расстегнуть жилет, а в воду уже полетели первые кряжистые тела, вздымая фонтаны брызг и заливая пеной края бассейна. У хоббитов нет привычки совершать омовение вместе, ведь в каждой норе, даже самой бедной, есть своя ванная комната за печкой. У гномов, похоже, всё по-другому. Они не стеснялись ни своих обнажённых тел, ни мага, ни хоббита. Правда, когда в купальню внезапно вошли несколько эльфов, неся в руках охапки мягких полотенец и пушистых халатов, все тут же присели в воду, только намокшие волосы да носы торчали над пеной. Эльфы, усмехаясь краешками губ, собрали грязную одежду путников, старательно выворачивая карманы, чтобы не постирать случайно что-нибудь ценное. Гномы возмущённо загомонили, но быстро стихли — смекнули, что иначе свои вещи им придется стирать самим.  
  
Бильбо не понял, почему его друзья так застеснялись, ведь ни сам Бильбо, ни Гэндальф, который был ростом с этих самых эльфов, их совершенно не смущали. Наконец по осторожным репликам он сообразил: гномы так и не научились различать мужчин и женщин в народе остроухих и решили, что одежду забрали служанки.  
  
— Эльфы не знают смущения перед обнажённым телом. Они видят лишь красоту этого мира, в чём бы она ни проявлялась, — наставительно выставил Гэндальф розовый распаренный палец. — И служанок у них нет — помогать друг другу по хозяйству для них честь и радость. Но они прекрасно осведомлены о ваших предрассудках, поэтому сюда заходили только мужчины.  
  
Гномы вздохнули с облегчением и начали плескаться в своё удовольствие. Бильбо попросил Ори потереть ему спину, надеясь, что самый младший гном не снимет с него кожу. Ори старался изо всех сил, и, хотя Бильбо иногда покряхтывал и едва не утонул несколько раз от его усилий, ощущать себя чистым было по-настоящему здорово.   
  
Ужин им накрыли в отдельном зале, по обычаю эльфов, укрытому от неба и ветра лишь решёткой да увившим её плющом. На этот раз эльфы не услаждали их слух музыкой, хотя владыка Элронд и разделил с ними трапезу, сидя за низким столом вместе со всеми гномами. К пристрастию эльфов к овощам и фруктам друзья Бильбо уже привыкли, однако полюбить такую еду так и не сумели. Но голод взял своё, а замечательное вино скрасило вкус нелюбимой пищи. К счастью, на столе были и ароматный хлеб, и душистый мёд, и нежнейший творог с приправами, и сыры, и ярко-жёлтое, как весеннее солнышко, покрытое капельками прозрачной влаги, масло — гномы и хоббит нашли, чем набить животы.   
  
А сытый желудок да доброе вино настраивают на песенный лад. Сначала Бофур спел коротенькую смешную песню на всеобщем, потом уговорили Бильбо, и он не посрамил свой народ перед чужаками — ему подпевали и в лад топали ногами. Потом запел Бифур, и ему вторил, как ни странно, Элронд. Они пели на кхуздуле, и эльф ни разу не сбился, не забыл слова, выводя сложную мелодию, в которой звучали то стук кайла о скалу, то звон скрещивающихся мечей, то шорох песка, то плеск волн. Бильбо заслушался. Он всегда считал язык гномов грубым и неприятным для слуха, но эта песня покорила его. Было ли дело в прекрасных голосах певцов, или в том, что хоббит привык к странной речи своих друзей. А может, в том, что не бывает некрасивых песен, ведь они пишутся душой, а душа — это частичка создателя, придумавшего и спевшего прекрасный мир вокруг нас. Потом опять пели на всеобщем, и гномы хлопали в ладоши, гулко стучали подкованными сапогами по каменному полу. Заливисто смеялся эльфийский владыка, рассказывал смешные и занимательные истории маг, пуская в распустившиеся венчики ночных цветов на потолке и стенах затейливые дымные колечки.  
  
Бильбо уснул за столом, а проснулся на мягком ковре, с подушкой, набитой луговой травой под головой, укрытый тёплым и лёгким одеялом. Вокруг спали его товарищи, сопя и выводя рулады на разные лады. Хоббит привык к храпу, он уже с закрытыми глазами, только по звуку, мог определить, кто из друзей где спит, и даже, примерно, что кому снится. Он улыбнулся, перевернулся на другой бок и заснул снова.  
  
Окончательно проснулся Бильбо от весёлого ржания под окном. Он выглянул в широкий незастеклённый проём и едва не выпрыгнул в него от радости. На лугу резвились пони. Были там Миртл, и Дейзи, и Бунго, и Минти — все маленькие выносливые лошадки, которых Бильбо и гномы потеряли после схватки с троллями. Оказывается, умные коняшки ускользнули от орков и варгов, а эльфы их потом собрали, успокоили и приютили. И теперь разноцветный табунок резвился на лугу, мотая длинными расчёсанными гривами и блестя чистой шерстью. Бильбо едва дождался окончания скромного завтрака, распихал по карманам яблоки (к сожалению, вошло только четыре, да ещё два в руки, а в вазе оставалось не меньше десятка!) и побежал к своей любимице. Он гладил атласную морду, целовал бархатный нос, а Миртл сочно хрупала яблоком и невозмутимо помахивала длинным хвостом.  
  
Верхом путь стал намного короче, к логову троллей прибыли засветло на второй день. Гэндальф не хотел останавливаться рядом с вонючей пещерой, но на этот раз гномы оказались непреклонны. Пока Дори и Ори разводили костёр, Глоин и Нори выкопали сундук, зарытый на этом месте почти год назад.   
  
— Что ж, сударь Бильбо, — торжественно обратился к хоббиту Торин. — В сердцах и помутнении рассудка предрёк я тебе, что получишь ты шиш с маслом, однако, так и вышло. Отказался ты от одной четырнадцатой доли сокровищ ради нашего спасения. Отказался и от золота, что предлагал тебе кузен мой Дайн. И от даров Барда ты отказался, самую малость только взял, да и ту отдал Трандуилу. Прими хотя бы этот сундук. Это не плата за работу и не награда за подвиг. Это дружеский дар от чистого сердца. Все мы здесь твои друзья, и все мы просим тебя.  
  
Торин оглянулся, и гномы, стоящие полукругом за ним, согласно загудели и закачали бородами.  
  
— От такого дара я отказаться и не смогу, — Бильбо едва не прослезился, но сдержался из последних сил. — Только... Я ведь не один вам помогал. Без Гэндальфа мы бы дальше этого места и не прошли. Он тоже наш друг. И уже я прошу вместе с Торином и остальными: прими половину, друг-маг!  
  
Гэндальф опустился перед Бильбо на одно колено и, взяв его руку в свою, накрыл её другой ладонью.   
  
— Ни за что не откажусь, друг мой Бильбо. Когда я выбрал тебя для похода к Эребору, я и подумать не мог, что полурослик может совершить то, что совершил ты. Воистину, не всегда в руках сильных судьбы мира.   
  
После чего половина золота из сундука была отправлена в мешок мага, а сам сундучок приторочен на спину Миртл, хотя она и осталась недовольна этим, и даже отказалась от своего вечернего яблока.


	4. Глава 4. Дом, милый дом

Через две недели на опушке Вековечного леса, на самой границе Шира попрощались с Гэндальфом. Он отозвал Бильбо в сторонку и строго-настрого наказал без толку кольцо не надевать. Бильбо стало неловко — он-то думал, что про его маленький секрет никому не известно, а, оказывается, знали все, кроме, пожалуй, Миртл. Ну, и что такого? Он это колечко не украл, а нашёл. И непременно вернул бы его Голлуму, не окажись тот таким подлым и не попытайся убить его, Бильбо, после того, как проиграл в загадки. Вереница усталых гномов на не менее усталых пони растянулась по узкой тропинке между пышных трав, и Бильбо поспешил следом, выкинув из головы магов, чудищ и прочие «прелесссти», ведь впереди ждали кресло, чай и мягкая пуховая перина. Впервые за год, даже больше, он преклонит голову на настоящей подушке! Интересно, что теперь будет ему сниться? Хоббит очень сильно надеялся, что запахи и звуки родного Бэг-Энда больше не пустят в его сны ни умирающих друзей, ни злобных врагов. А дальше короткий переход до Серых Гаваней, и сразу назад!  
  
Пока доехали до Бэг-Энда, уже почти совсем стемнело, но Бильбо сумел заметить, что родная калитка болтается на одной петле, а дверь дома распахнута.   
  
— Это что?.. Это как?! — от возмущения у хоббита даже слов не осталось.   
  
Торин молча спешился, отодвинул хозяина вместе с его пони плечом и прошёл во двор. Всё заросло травой. По сторонам тропинки валялись какие-то вещи, но разглядеть их мешали сгущающиеся сумерки. Гномы попрыгали с лошадок, привычно затолкали хоббита внутрь ощетинившегося оружием строя и двинулись следом за королём. На крылечке Бильбо с каким-то придушенным всхлипом проскользнул между друзей и первым вбежал в дом. Тёмные комнаты встретили запахом пыли и запустения. Не было ничего — ни мебели, ни вещей. Только портреты родителей оставили неизвестные грабители, да и то один из них Бильбо нашёл валяющимся в углу. Хоббит стоял посреди столовой, прижимал к груди портрет матери и уже готов был расплакаться, когда увидел на полу большой лист бумаги. Бильбо наклонился, перевернул его и с удивлением прочёл: «Июня двадцать первого числа господа Грабб, Грабб и Бэрроуз будут продавать с аукциона вещи господина Бильбо Бэггинса. Аукцион состоится в Бэг-Энде, Хоббитон, Шир. Начало в десять ноль-ноль».  
  
— Двадцать первого? Так это ведь сегодня! Но как? Почему?  
  
Гномы угрюмо сопели, сочувствуя товарищу, который, помогая им вернуть их дом, практически потерял свой.  
  
— Надо идти к вашему королю, — нарушил молчание Торин. — Пусть велит вернуть все вещи обратно! А если не согласится...  
  
Сзади слаженно громыхнуло металлом, сопение стало громче.  
  
— У нас нет короля, — растерянно покачал головой Бильбо. — У нас тан.

— Значит, идём к тану, — Торин решительно поволок хоббита на улицу, попутно отдавая приказание загнать пони на задний двор, расседлать и крепко привязать.

— Подожди, Торин, тан тут не поможет, — опомнился Бильбо. — Надо идти к Белоногу, — решительно добавил он и зашагал с холма. Гномы цепочкой потянулись следом.  
  
Наверное, зрелище было устрашающим, потому что Уилл Белоног, сидевший на крылечке под фонарём и следивший за порханием вокруг него ночных мотыльков, выронил из одной руки дымящуюся трубку, а из другой кружку эля, когда увидел компанию хмурых гномов, выстроившихся перед ним громыхающей металлом стеной, а впереди них злющего господина Бэггинса, которого только сегодня утром объявили мёртвым.   
  
— Это как понимать, дражайший господин мэр? Стоило одному из уважаемых жителей вашего городка чуток задержаться по делам, так вы уже его имущество с молотка пускаете?  
  
Гномы согласно загудели, им откликнулись собаки из окрестных дворов, а мотыльки в ужасе разлетелись, как будто их ветром сдуло.  
  
— Вы... Вы отсутствовали тринадцать месяцев и один день, — с трудом взял себя в руки мэр, когда все три его подбородка перестали плясать отдельно друг от друга. — По Правилам вас объявили умершим, и всё ваше имущество перешло наследникам, Саквиль-Бэггинсам, а они устроили аукцион.   
  
Бильбо стоял, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Да, было такое уложение в Правилах, но кто же знал, что кто-то из хоббитов вдруг решит отправиться в Приключение и не озаботится вернуться из него до истечения этих клятых тринадцати месяцев? Но Саквиль-Бэггинсы? Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
  
— Уважаемый господин мэр, — вперёд вышел белобородый гном. Он был пониже и не такой воинственный, как остальные, да и заговорил вежливо. — Не могли бы вы показать нам протокол аукциона, если он, конечно, вёлся?

— Несомненно, господин гном, — с облегчением проговорил Белоног. Этот подгорный житель понравился ему гораздо больше всех остальных и даже больше неприлично похудевшего, с отросшими волосами и одетого непонятно во что Бэггинса. — Извольте обождать минуту, я немедленно вынесу его вам.  
  
Мэр степенно скрылся в доме, и Бильбо наконец-то смог вздохнуть, почувствовав на плече широкую надёжную ладонь Бофура.  
  
— Не горюй, дружище, вернём мы твои салфетки, — гном ободряюще тряхнул хоббита, и тот чуть не полетел на землю, но на ногах всё же удержался. — Мы теперь богачи, не бродяги какие. Весь Эребор за нами!

— Надеюсь, Эребора не понадобится, — под нос пробормотал Бильбо, протягивая руку за пухлой пачкой листов, которые подал ему вернувшийся мэр.

— И всё же, господин Бэггинс, не мешало бы подтвердить вашу личность. Есть у вас официальный документ?  
  
Бильбо порылся в карманах и сунул ему договор, старательно прикрывая пальцем слово «взломщик» рядом со своей подписью.  
  
Обходили Хоббитон уже в полной темноте. Сначала всей толпой, чуть не до полусмерти пугая готовящихся ко сну хоббитов, а потом гномы разобрались в системе улиц и переулков и разбрелись по двое-трое. Они стучались в двери, показывали свой лист протокола и требовали назад ту вещь, которую хозяева приобрели на распродаже. Перепуганные хоббиты отдавали без вопросов и были сильно удивлены, когда им возмещали всю стоимость, указанную в протоколе. Для этой цели Бильбо раздал гномам всё золото из сундучка троллей.   
  
Сам Бильбо вместе с Нори и Бифуром отправился к Саквиль-Бэггинсам, оставившим себе не только всё столовое серебро, уйму картин и вышивок, но и старое кресло, в котором Бильбо любил засыпать ещё с тех пор, когда делал это на коленях деда. Лобелия долго не хотела открывать дверь, а когда Нори просто снял её с петель, встала на пороге и угрожала позвать шеррифов, заявляя, что никакой это не Бильбо Бэггинс, что она знать этого проходимца не знает. Правда, очень быстро сникла, увидев над собой всклокоченного гнома с ужасным багровым шрамом на лбу, который глухим голосом что-то ей прокаркал на своём варварском наречии. От такой страсти Лобелия едва не упала в обморок, Отто быстренько уволок её в комнаты, а перепуганный Лотто вынес все вещи, которых было так много, что спутникам пришлось распихивать их по своим бездонным сумкам. А кресло Бильбо взвалил себе на плечи и понёс сам, не доверяя хрупкое старое дерево грубым гномьим лапищам.   
  
Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда усталый Бэггинс в очередной раз сгрузил кресло посреди улицы и уселся в него, решив выкурить трубочку, а потом тащить дальше. Вынырнувших из темноты Нори и Бифура он даже почти не испугался. Они подняли его вместе с креслом и со скоростью скачущего пони потащили вверх, на Холм. Бильбо вцепился в подлокотники изо всех сил и успокоился, только когда увидел приветливо сияющие окна Бэг-Энда. Из трубы вился дымок, а входная дверь приглашающе распахнулась, выпуская в прохладу ночи запах вкусной похлёбки и весёлую песню на кхуздуле. В прихожей Бильбо соскочил с кресла и побежал по комнатам, удивляясь и радуясь вещам, стоящим на своих местах. Гномы не только выкупили его пожитки, но и умудрились расставить и разложить их почти так, как они лежали и стояли до нежданной вечеринки, похода длиной в год и аукциона.  
  
В просторной зале, самой большой комнате Бэг-Энда, снова был накрыт стол, правда, теперь хоббичьей еды на нём не было, а стояла похлёбка из солонины, круп и трав, которую Бомбур разливал по тарелкам своим огромным черпаком. Бильбо сел на лавку рядом с Оином и обвёл глазами друзей. Всё было не так, как год назад. Никто не кидался едой, не гомонил, не вскакивал на лавки и столы. Усталые голодные гномы шумно хлебали горячее густое варево, заедая его большими ломтями хлеба. И всё же, Бильбо этот ужин показался гораздо веселее того, давнего. Все его друзья были живы, рядом, их ждала сытная еда, сколько угодно трубочного зелья и спокойный сон под крышей. Что может быть лучше?  
  
Уснул Бильбо под очередную тягучую песню, а проснулся от того, что солнечный луч отчаянно бил сквозь веки. В доме стояла тишина настолько полная, что он понял: гномы ушли. На этот раз они не станут дожидаться его за поворотом — его контракт полностью завершён. Они не будут снова разлучать его с домом, который он едва не потерял по их вине. Торин сам отнесёт Аркенстон, оказавшийся Сильмариллем, эльфийскому королю Кирдану. Их ещё ждут Серые Гавани и возвращение домой, но вряд ли они станут делать крюк на обратном пути, чтобы навестить его в Хоббитоне.   
  
От этого стало так тоскливо, что Бильбо вскочил с постели и, как был, в старой ночной рубашке, побежал в кладовую, куда вчера затащили его вещи. Он бездумно перебирал подарки и памятные сувениры, которые получил от гномов, эльфов, людей там, далеко на востоке: мифрильную кольчугу, острый верный меч Жало, тёплый плащ с пряжкой в виде рыбки, гладкий зелёный камень, переливающийся в глубине золотыми искрами, подарок владыки Элронда, коготь Смауга, который тот, видимо, потерял, бегая за гномами по Подгорному королевству.   
  
А от владычицы таинственного заколдованного леса был перламутровый гребень с запутавшимся между зубьев золотистым волосом. Нет, Бильбо не крал его. И даже не выпрашивал. Ну, почти. Он улучил момент, когда эльфийская королева осталась в одиночестве и готовилась к пиру и последующему за ним совету. Она стояла в нише за зелёной мраморной колонной и, машинально глянув на своё отражение в отполированном камне, достала откуда-то из складок белого платья этот гребень. Провела несколько раз по волосам, а потом оглянулась на соседнюю колонну, за которой, замерев и забыв дышать, прятался Бильбо.   
Она что-то сказала, но бедный хоббит не смог сосредоточиться на смысле сказанного — так зачаровал его голос златовласой владычицы. Тогда она улыбнулась и ушла, оставив после себя сожаление от ускользнувшего чуда, запах весенних цветов и перламутровый гребень на мраморном полу.  
  
Всё это с сегодняшнего утра становилось прошлым и место ему — в сундуке. Бильбо открыл его и увидел, что он полнёхонек ровно так же, как в тот день, когда гномы чуть не силком разделили его содержимое между ним и Гэндальфом. Бильбо аккуратно уложил в сундук поверх монет кольчугу, меч, камень, гребень и коготь. Хотел колечко, найденное в пещере Голлума, туда же отправить, а потом передумал. Оно маленькое, карман не оттягивает, а пользы много принести может. Например, скрыть от Лобелии, если она сегодня явится к нему требовать обратно якобы её вещи. Кстати, проверить не мешает — всё ли вернул её сынок. И надо нанять плотников, чтобы соорудили конюшню для Миртл — стара она уже под открытым небом ночевать.


	5. Глава 5. За море

Торин оглянулся. Отряд, лишившийся двоих из пятнадцати своих членов, казалось, словно уменьшился вполовину. Гномы цепочкой ехали нос в хвост и сами понуро склонили головы, как их усталые пони. Пора было делать привал, тем более что в стороне от тракта как раз открылась поляна со сколоченной из трёх жердин коновязью и долблёнкой, в которую можно было налить воды из ручья и напоить лошадок. Скорее всего, через пару лет здесь появится трактир с комнатами для путников и конюшней для их транспорта, ведь тракт теперь безопасен. Готовясь к Великой Битве, Некромант собрал все свои силы, стянув нечисть практически со всего Средиземья. И всю эту неисчислимую мощь они перемололи в кровавую кашу.   
  
Торин удовлетворённо вздохнул, но тут его взгляд упал на племянников, и привычная угрюмость возвратилась на его лицо. Он обещал сестре вернуть её детей живыми, а что получилось? Фили был тяжело ранен у него на глазах, и, если бы не случайность, не падение со скалы, умер бы, истёк кровью. А Кили действительно умер. И даже самопожертвование эльфийки не вернуло его из Мира мёртвых. Торин знал, что людская поговорка о времени, которое лечит, применима и к гномам, с той лишь разницей, что подгорному народу этого времени нужно в разы больше. Иногда и жизни не хватит на то, чтобы залечить раны.   
  
Что ж, перед Дис он ответит сполна, получит все заслуженные упрёки, выслушает все горькие слова, которые скажет ему мать, едва не потерявшая в одночасье всех своих детей. Вот только дойдут до Гаваней, отдадут проклятый камень Кирдану — и дальше, в Эред Луин, к своим. А не позже конца лета — обратно. С первым караваном переселенцев, по безопасному тракту, без троллей, орков, гоблинов и прочих эльфов. Хотя та настойка, что дал ему Элронд от кашля, оказалась очень даже ничего. Ещё бы глаза от её вкуса на лоб не вылезали и язык узлом не завязывался — но нельзя требовать от остроухих многого. Впрочем, хозяин Ривенделла и не слишком-то походил на эльфа. Песни горланил на кхуздуле и всеобщем, байки травил наперебой с Гэндальфом и ржал над солёными гномьими шуточками ничуть не тише того же Глоина. Впрочем, говорят, в его жилах течёт кровь не только эльфов, так что понятно, почему он не похож на ходячую ледяную статую, вроде Трандуила.   
  
Лагерь засыпал, только фыркали в торбы с ширским овсом пони да Бомбур гремел посудой у ручья. Оставался один дневной переход до эльфийского Митлонда, а там придётся расставаться с камнем, светившим ему всю жизнь издалека, из безмятежного детства, которое сгорело в огне драконьего пламени, в боли за гибель родичей и родины. Теперь этот камень был упрятан в нагрудный карман, ровно напротив того места, куда воткнулся меч Азога. Так посоветовал Гэндальф, непонятно почему, но в начале похода, когда раны ещё были достаточно свежи и кашель душил не только по утрам, но и ночью, и днём, достаточно было приложить алмаз к обнажённой груди, и боль стихала, а кашель прекращался. И всё же, чувствовалось в этом камне что-то чужеродное. Теперь, полгода проведя рядом с Аркенстоном, Торин явственно это ощущал. Ни один из натуральных алмазов, изумрудов, рубинов или сапфиров, которые за всю жизнь довелось ему держать в руках, не вызывали у него такого чувства — притягательной опасности, что ли. Аркенстон был обманчиво прозрачен и имел в себе не один слой, как и те, кто его создали, как весь народ остроухих, за внешней красотой скрывающий Махал знает, какие бездны. Вот пусть он к эльфам и катится.

***

_«Привет, Пескарик озёрный._

_Хотя почему Пескарик? Рыбка серая, незаметная, а ты у меня яркая, как солнечный зайчик, да и не на Озере ты теперь живёшь. Эх, если бы я мог получать от тебя ответы, непременно бы спросил, как идёт восстановление Дейла, как там мелкая, как твой храбрый брат, как королевствуется твоему отцу? По дяде знаю, что это нелёгкий труд. Ты уж помогай ему, чем сможешь._

_А мы уже дошли. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько приятно осознавать, что цель достигнута, а все твои спутники живы и даже не ранены. Правда, мы потеряли Бильбо, но ты не пугайся — ничего с нашим хоббитом не случилось. Он остался дома, и теперь его, наверное, не то, что тринадцать гномов и волшебник, но и все пять армий, что сошлись под Эребором, из любимого кресла не вытянут. Кстати, этого кресла он едва не лишился. Приходим к его Норе на Холме, а там — шаром покати. Его, оказывается, объявили умершим, а все вещи с аукциона продали. Хорошо, что народ в Хоббитоне добрый и покладистый — по первому же требованию всё и вернули. Ещё и деньги брать отказывались, но гномы тоже народ честный, да и Бильбо бы нам не простил, если бы мы его землякам всё не компенсировали._

_Выехали мы за пределы Шира и поняли, что с провизией слегка промахнулись. Солонина закончилась, мяса никакого у хоббитов не закупили (думали, впереди ещё одна деревня, да не туда свернули, а когда из лесу выплутали, оказалось, что страна полуросликов позади осталась). А зверьё в том лесу пуганое, зайцы даже на полёт стрелы нас не подпускали. Стали лагерь разбивать и ругать себя на все корки, а Нори из сумки курицу достаёт. Дядя его похвалил за сообразительность, велел из общих походных денег ему стоимость курицы возместить, и тут-то и выяснилось, что курица, мол, была «дикая», просто так по улице бежала, он её и поймал. Как дядя орал — мы такого уже полгода не слышали. Хорошо его, видно, Бильбо с Гэндальфом подлечили — лёгкие, что кузнечные меха и даже не кашлянул ни разу._

_— Ты — позор всего гномьего рода! — и за грудки его тряханул._

_А Нори возьми и зазвени. Надо тебе сказать, что мы, кузнецы, в основном на слух ориентируемся. По звуку всегда определить можем, на какой стадии готовности вещь, которую делаем, каково качество металла, хороша ли закалка. Так вот, зазвенел Нори неправильно. Торин его снова тряхнул и велел раздеваться. В общем, нашли мы у него кое-какие побрякушки эльфийской работы, солонку из трактира в Бри и серебряные ложечки. Дори как их увидел, так за голову схватился. Оказалось, что это ложечки нашего Бильбо. А Нори вопит, мол, на память взял. Двенадцать ложечек — каждому из нас по одной, а он, мол, и так по гроб жизни нашего милого хоббита не забудет._

_— Не забудешь. Махалом клянусь — не забудешь, — тихо пообещал ему дядя. — На обратном пути завернёшь в Хоббитон, отдашь ложки и извинишься за себя и за всех нас, что не уследили за тобой, воровской мордой. А не вернёшь — пеняй на себя. Лично прикую в мастерской, до конца своих дней будешь серебряные ложечки паять и половину бесплатно в Шир отсылать!_

_Вот такая неприятная история приключилась с нами. Не поверишь — лучше с дюжиной варгов в одиночку повстречаться, чем думать, что друг о тебе может быть плохого мнения. Но на обратном пути я сам с Нори поеду, прослежу, чтобы ложки вернул и извинюсь за себя и за Торина._

_С Гэндальфом мы думали, что расстались у Шира и он, как всегда, пропал по своим колдовским делам неизвестно на сколько, но оказалось, что он ждал нас в Митлонде. Заказал нам комнаты в придорожном трактире и снял на весь день купальню с большим бассейном с морской водой. Вот сижу теперь в эльфийской беседке, сушу усы на ветерке и пишу тебе письмо._

_Про местного короля я сначала подумал, что он брат-близнец Гэндальфа. Представь себе: въезжаем мы на площадь, а нас два длиннобородых высоченных старца встречают. Только один в синей шляпе на голове, а другой — в тонком серебряном венце. А так и брови кустистые у обоих, и носы крючком, и глаза синие, хитрющие. Оказалось, один из них — эльф. Впервые видел эльфа, чтобы на нормального мужика был похож, хотя и узковат в плечах, конечно. Приветствовал он нас, Торину поклонился слегка, не стал нос задирать, хоть и эльф, а встретил как король короля._

_Они сейчас с дядей совещаются во дворце Кирдана, а мне пора заканчивать письмо, да пойти вещи в мешок упаковывать. Завтра с рассветом двинемся в Синие Горы, а оттуда с первым же караваном — домой, в Эребор. Раньше-то я здешние места домом называл, да один год всё перевернул. Но я не жалею — и повоевать успел, и хорошими друзьями обзавестись._

_Хоть ты и говорила, что не нужны тебе янтарные бусы, а подарочек я всё же купил. И Тильда с Баином без гостинца не останутся. Скоро уже свидимся, наговоримся вдосталь, а пока прощаюсь._

_До свиданья, моя ясноглазая подружка, будь умницей, не сиди на сквозняке и не купайся в Быстротечной — она очень холодная._

_Твой друг Фили»._

***

  
С совещания Торин вернулся мрачнее тучи. Гномы побросали все свои дела и собрались в просторной спальне, отведённой королю.  
  
— Кирдан отказался везти камень на Запад, — тяжело уронил Торин в полной тишине. — Говорит, что не имеет права даже на короткое время становиться хранителем Сильмарилля. И никто из эльфов на такое не согласится. Когда-то на камне лежало проклятье, но оно давно избыто, дело не в нём, а в их какой-то там родовой чести. Следовало догадаться, когда об этом упомянула Галадриэль.  
  
Он оглядел растерянные лица своих спутников и продолжил:  
  
— Гэндальф договорился с капитаном одного из их кораблей. Завтра на рассвете я и маг отплываем в Бессмертные земли. Старшим из вас назначаю Двалина. Вы продолжите путь в Эред Луин, как мы и думали раньше, а затем вернётесь в Эребор. Ты, Фили, примешь корону Эребора.

— Но, дядя!

— Никаких «но»! Я сказал. Вернусь — проверю, что ты там накоролевствуешь.

— Нет, — Фили чуть склонил голову, исподлобья глядя на дядю фирменным троровским взглядом. — Мы поклялись пройти с тобой этот путь до конца и клятву не нарушим.  
  
Кили молча кивнул, в его глазах, тусклых ещё мгновение назад, горел тёмный огонь.  
  
— Юноши дело говорят, — прогудел Двалин. — Мы с братом плывём с вами. 

Король скривился, махнул Двалину, Фили и Кили, чтобы отошли с ним в сторонку, и тихо, чтобы никто больше не услышал, сказал: 

— Кирдан с Гэндальфом почему-то настаивают, чтобы только мы втроём — я, Фили и Кили — плыли. Мол, остальным не надо, а нам — обязательно. Я не понял, но у Гэндальфа такой вид виноватый был, будто он нас объегорил, а мы его вот-вот поймаем. Я-то ладно, не из таких передряг выпутывался. Но сестру подводить больше не хочу. Фили и Кили возвращаются.  
  
Братья заговорили одновременно, горячо перебивая друг друга. А Двалин сложил руки на груди и громко объявил:  
  
— Вот теперь тем более я тебя одного не отпущу. Да и племянников твоих тоже. Можешь прямо здесь в воду столкнуть — по дну пойду.  
  
Торин обвёл взглядом своих спутников и увидел на всех лицах одно и то же выражение. Он замечал его ранее, в том числе и в зеркале. Спорить было бесполезно, гном в таком состоянии просто не способен воспринимать аргументы. И всё же эта беззаветная преданность покоряла. Чтобы не показать выступившие внезапно под веками слёзы, он отвернулся и буркнул:  
  
— Чтобы на рассвете были на пристани. Ждать никого не будем.  
  
Утро обещало пасмурный день, ветер срывал с волн клочки пены и швырял её в бороды сгрудившихся перед лёгкими мостками гномов. Подниматься по тонким качающимся жердочкам было страшновато, но это был знакомый страх — каждый из подгорных жителей за свою жизнь не один раз пересекал по таким бездонные пропасти в недрах земли. Но на другом конце трапа ждала отнюдь не прочная скальная твердь, а лёгкий эльфийский кораблик, от одного взгляда на который становилось жутко — как такое несерьёзное сооружение выдержит даже малейшее дуновение ветра, не говоря об ударах океанских волн. Но ни один из гномов не выказал страха, легко перебегая с вещами на корабль. Даже Бомбур перебрался благополучно, хотя доски под ним угрожающе скрипели и прогибались.   
  
Плаванье оказалось недолгим, но невыносимо утомительным. Даже когда эльфийский корабль проткнул лебединым носом стену тумана, стоящую от волн до самого неба, и, выйдя из неё, понёсся уже не по воде, а по воздуху, поднимаясь всё выше, заняться гномам на корабле было нечем. Правда, Бофур и Бомбур что-то вырезали из кусков мэллорна — эльфийского ясеня, из которого и был сделан корабль (эльфы выделили им деревяшки, приготовленные для починки мелких поломок). Балин что-то писал и вычислял, исписывая с двух сторон любой клочок бумаги, который попадал в поле его зрения. Двалин и Глоин устраивали боевые тренировки, а когда не махали мечами, спали прямо на палубе, не обращая внимания на снующих практически по их ногам и головам эльфов. Частенько к ним присоединялся Кили, но в основном он стоял на носу корабля, вглядываясь в однообразно пустой горизонт. Оин спал или беседовал с Балином о делах таких давних дней, что Торин о них только на уроках от учителя слышал. Дори чинил одежду младших братьев, попутно читая им нотации. И если Нори было не жалко — заслужил, то Ори Торин старался из-под опеки старшего брата куда-нибудь забрать. Чаще всего он посылал его разыскать Фили. Старший сын Дис сдружился с молчуном Бифуром, и они вдвоём с утра ловили первого же не занятого делами эльфа, чтобы расспросить его об устройстве корабля и принципах мореплавания, а затем таскались за ним по всей эльфийской скорлупке, зачастую пропуская и обед, и ужин. Так что поиски могли затянуться на половину дня — Ори тоже не спешил возвращаться под крылышко к брату.

Гномы не строили кораблей и не любили ни рек, ни прочих водоёмов. Всё дело в костях — дети Махала настолько тяжелы, что вода их не держит — они сразу камнем идут на дно. Крепкие тяжёлые кости помогают в горе, если угодишь под обвал или свалишься с обрыва. Но всяческие механизмы — это Торин понимал и интерес к ним своего племянника одобрял. Хотя сам по-прежнему эльфов сторонился.  
  
Первую землю эльфов — остров Тол Эрессеа — миновали ночью, и гномы его не видели, зато гавань Альквалондэ, окрашенная розовыми лучами восходящего солнца, заставила столпиться на носу и замереть в восхищении всех путешественников, вне зависимости от расы. Счастливо улыбались эльфы, потрясённо молчали гномы, и старый маг вдруг выпрямился и как будто сбросил с плеч сотню-другую лет. Впрочем, не только годы слетели шелухой с Гэндальфа. Изменились его лицо, сложение и одежда. Больше никто не спутал бы его с человеком или эльфом. Выше любого, даже Кирдана и Трандуила, он светился изнутри собственным светом, не слепящим и не холодным, а тёплым и живым. Молодое безбородое лицо излучало доброту и мудрость, мягкие каштаново-золотые волосы струились по ветру, смешиваясь с лучами солнца.   
  
— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, друг мой Торин, — обратился к королю тот, кого он знал под именами Таркуна, Гэндальфа и Митрандира, но, как оказалось, не знал вообще.   
  
Гномы сходили по трапу и осторожно ступали на блистающий алмазный песок. Он был такой мелкий, что мгновенно забивался в складки одежды, швы обуви, даже в морщины на лицах, а особенно в волосы и бороды. Скоро небольшой отряд подгорного народа сверкал, как груда драгоценных безделушек в шкатулке модницы. К счастью, Олорин — так, оказывается, по-настоящему звали мага-майа, — перед тем, как рассадить своих гостей в лёгкие открытые повозки, запряжённые белоснежными лошадьми, избавил их от ненужных украшений, слегка поведя рукой. Дорога из Альквалондэ в Тирион не заняла много времени и пролегала по живописной местности в предгорьях Восточных Пелоров, а горам гномы рады всегда.   
  
Наконец повозки остановились посередине широкой площади, гномы перелезли через высокие борта и спустили на чистые камни мостовой свои пожитки.   
  
— Прошу меня простить, друзья мои, — обратился к путешественникам сильно изменившийся Гэндальф. — Нас с Торином хочет немедленно видеть государь Манвэ, но я вас не бросаю без помощи. Я уже вызвал того, кто с удовольствием позаботится о вас, доверьтесь ему и ничего не бойтесь — здесь никто и не подумает причинять вам какой-либо вред.  
  
После чего он крепко ухватился за плечо Торина и вместе с ним растаял в воздухе. Гномы завертели головами, непроизвольно сбиваясь в плотную кучу, запихивая Ори и Бомбура в середину. Эльфы, вокруг были одни эльфы. Они ходили, разговаривали на своём чирикающем языке и улыбались путникам. Вдруг послышался шум, все развернулись в ту сторону, откуда он приближался. На площадь въехала гигантская телега, запряжённая двумя рыжими битюгами, такими огромными, что гномы могли спокойно пройти у них под брюхом малым хирдом в полном вооружении и шлемах, даже головы наклонять не пришлось бы. Тот, кто ими правил, походил одновременно на слишком долго махавшего в кузнице молотом эльфа и на гнома, да и Олорина он напоминал ярко-голубыми смешливыми глазами. А ещё он был ослепительно рыж, прямо как Бомбур, и волосы его вились по спине огненными змеями, сколотые на затылке простой металлической скобкой, а рыжая же борода задорно торчала вперёд.  
«Махал», — одновременно подумали опешившие гномы. Тем более, что когда возница подошёл к ним и, ударив себя пудовым кулаком в грудь, произнёс своё имя, оно очень походило на имя их создателя, разве что искажённое на эльфийский манер. Что ж, грустно, конечно, что они говорят на разных языках, но, возможно, время всё поправит. А божество гномов, меж тем, приветливо махнуло рукой на свой длинный экипаж — рассаживайтесь, мол.  
  
Рыжий гигант привёз их в просторный дом, по обычаю эльфов, открытый всем ветрам и солнцу, но зато там стоял большой, даже очень большой стол, весь, до самой последней пяди, уставленный едой и питьём. И были там не только вершки да корешки — и запечённый на вертеле поросёнок, и жареный гусь, и кролик под пряным соусом, и рыба, поблёскивающая плёнкой желе. Усталые и похудевшие за полтора года странствий впроголодь гномы поняли, что как-то пропустили момент своей смерти и находятся теперь в чертогах Махала, а хозяин угощает их, как принято у добрых кхазад. С присущим их расе фатализмом приняли они это событие и накинулись на еду и питьё.   
  
На пятом кубке вина — эля, к сожалению, в Чертогах Махала не варили, — оказалось, что или мёртвые очень быстро учат язык, или Ауле заговорил на кхуздуле, но общались они с хозяином уже вполне свободно, рассказывая друг другу истории и вместе смеясь над шутками. После десятого выяснили, что все присутствующие чрезвы... чайно уважжают друг друга, а уж хозяина особенно. После пятнадцатого... или восемнадцатого кубка многие почему-то забыли и кхуздул, а всеобщий не вспомнили бы и в пасти варга, но это было уже не важно. Потому что две высокие эльфийки — золотоволосая и рыжая, как Махал, — развесили между деревьями уютные гамаки, настелили в них мягких перин и одеял и проводили гномов по их постелям. Спалось на воздухе необыкновенно сладко, и никакие ночные насекомые их не тревожили.  
  
Утро встретило гномов мягкой улыбкой солнца и хмурой физиономией короля. Торин рассказал, что привечает их вовсе не создатель народа кхазад, а эльф по имени Махтан, лучший мастер в городе Тирионе после своего умершего зятя, который и создал Сильмарилли, будь они неладны. И никто из гномов пока не умер, а если не верят — пусть треснутся дурной башкой о ближайшее дерево и проверят: у кого шишка вскочит, тот, значит, жив. А сам Торин летал на гору Таниквэтиль, к престолу Хозяина Ветров, и вести привёз оттуда нерадостные.   
  
— Нет нам пути назад. Кто из смертных ступил ногой на Благословенные Земли, в Средиземье уже не вернётся. Правда, нас не уложат в сон, как армию нуменорского короля Ар-Фаразона, хоть за это спасибо. Дают нам место для жизни на севере Западных Пеллоров и разрешение торговать нашими поделками в любом городе Амана. Говорил я вам — не надо со мной, так нет же, попёрлись, дурни бестолковые! Чего молчите, головы повесили? Пока отдыхайте, Олорин выпросил для нас неделю в городе. Да походите по улицам, посмотрите, что здесь народ носит, да чем работает. Нам же с чего-то надо дела начинать. А через неделю Махтан обещал довезти до самого места.

***

  
Торин вышел из кузницы рыжебородого эльфа, качая головой. Конечно, Махтан — искусник, каких поискать, и в соревновании один на один Торину против его умений не выстоять. Но горн у него устроен неудобно, да и первичную проковку лучше доверить водяному прессу, чем самому тяжёлым молотом махать. Мастер-то в это время может другой, более искусной работой свои руки занять.   
  
— Простите, сударь, вы ведь гном?  
  
Торин едва не вздрогнул, упершись взглядом в белое расшитое серебристыми листьями платье. В ту его часть, где у гномок располагается грудь. Тут, в принципе, тоже что-то намечалось, но, видимо, так в проекте и осталось. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с большими раскосыми светло-голубыми глазами.  
  
— Да, я — гном.   
— Ещё раз извините, я, конечно, встречала гномов, я просто не знала, как начать разговор, — высокая тощая эльфийка терзала в руках вышитый платок.  
  
Её волнение было так необычно, что почти сумело растопить суровое сердце Подгорного короля. Он пригляделся внимательнее. Пожалуй, черты лица и неплохи — прямой длинный нос, брови, изгибающиеся ровными дугами, заметно темнее пышных светло-золотистых волос, мягкими волнами спускающихся за спину. Искусанные губы и порозовевшие щёки добавляли жизни в эту мраморную статую, и Торин смягчился.  
  
— Торин, сын Трайна, к вашим услугам, сударыня.

— Келебриан, дочь Келеборна, к вашим услугам, — она как-то неловко поклонилась, скорее, присела, и тут же выпрямилась, сложив руки на груди в почти молитвенном жесте. — Могу я задать вам вопрос, сударь Торин, сын Трайна?

— Просто Торин, пожалуйста. И да, спрашивайте, что пожелаете.

— Вы по пути сюда, говорят, заезжали в Ривенделл?

— Заезжали.

— А не скажете, как поживает мой муж?  
  
И замолчала. Торин вздохнул. Он что, должен знать всех мужей всех эльфиек на свете?

— А кто ваш муж, сударыня?

— Ох, простите, я такая глупая! — эльфийка, казалось, вот-вот заплачет. Нависая над гномом, она умудрялась заглядывать ему в лицо снизу вверх. — Я очень волнуюсь, простите мне мою рассеянность. Элронд, моего мужа зовут Элронд Полуэльф, он владыка Имладриса.  
  
«Да, не повезло мужику», — подумал Торин, а вслух сказал:   
  
— Ничего, жив-здоров.

— Ничего? Жив-здоров? — и прозрачно-голубые глаза тут же наполнились слезами.  
  
Торин вспомнил довольную физиономию Полуэльфа, его громкий смех, как он отбивал ритм неприличной человеческой песенке, которую пел Бофур, и добавил:  
  
— Но ужасно скучает по вам, сударыня. День и ночь.

— Скучает? Это... Это печально, — но счастливая улыбка, расцветшая на бледном лице, опровергла эти слова. — А дети? Вы видели Арвен или Элладана и Элрохира? 

— Увы, сударыня, если даже я их и видел, то представлен им не был, так что ничего сказать не могу.

— Это ничего... Спасибо вам, сударь Торин, сын Трайна.  
  
Гном покачал головой вслед уплывающей жене Элронда и пошёл в дом Махтана. Там все понятное, даже рыжий эльф и его жена с дочерью — хоть никто не говорит на всеобщем, но и в слёзы на пустом месте не бросается.   
  
Кхазад честно выполняли приказ короля, рассматривая уборы эльфийских модниц, молотки, клещи, ножницы и другой инструмент мастеров, кованые ограды и прочие изделия из металла, чёрного и драгоценного. Качали головами, прикидывали, что да как. Пытались приставать к Махтану, выспрашивая про рудные жилы и уголь в тех местах, куда их должны были отправить, но он только руками разводил — то ли не знал, то ли не понимал вопросов.   
  
Провожали гномов чуть ли не всем городом. За неделю эльфы успели привыкнуть к любопытным коротышкам, везде сующим свой нос. Махтан снова запряг битюгов в длинную телегу, погрузил в неё всех тринадцатерых гномов вместе с неожиданно увеличившимися пожитками — гости, памятуя о суровых северных зимах в своём новом краю, постарались запастись тёплой одеждой, да и инструмент кое-какой прикупили, — заливисто свистнул и двинулся на запад. Скорый путь занял восемнадцать дней, за которые они пересекли практически весь вытянутый с севера на юг материк эльфов. А потом ещё несколько недель ехали по предгорьям, но уже медленнее — гномы брали пробы камня, прикидывали, что где и как можно расположить на их новой родине. Так на севере Амана, в неприветливых стылых горах появилось гномье поселение, первое и последнее во веки веков.


	6. Глава 6. В Благословенной Земле

— Дорогой, не мог бы ты приструнить своих созданий? Они рубят мои деревья!

— Но, дорогая, им же холодно. Должны же они чем-то обогреваться. А ты сама понимаешь, на севере для отопления валежника не напасёшься.

— Во-первых, сейчас лето, и твои гномы не замёрзнут! Во-вторых, они не для отопления. Они пережигают мои дубы на уголь! Это варварство!  
  
Ауле посмотрел на разъярённую Йаванну. В гневе она была ещё прекраснее, чем всегда: её зелёные волосы струились, как змеи, в стороны летели листья и мелкие веточки, ясные глаза метали голубые молнии, а подол древесного платья вздымался, оголяя стройные ноги. Ради такой красоты стоило сейчас же пообещать всё что угодно и начать мириться, но Ауле жил со своей строптивой женой не первую, да и не вторую Эпоху и прекрасно понимал, что если дожать ещё чуть-чуть, можно получить кое-что посущественнее бурной ночи.   
  
— Пойми, милая, они созданы творцами. Они кузнецы, а для горна нужен уголь. Так что успокойся и подумай: может, ты посадишь там деревья, которые растут быстрее дубов? Чтобы лес мог восполнить полученный урон...

— И чтобы твои недомерки могли быстрее спалить и их?! 

— Это жизнь, милая. Эльфы тоже рубят твои деревья.

— Они знают меру! А твои... твои...  
  
Тут дверь уютного, утонувшего в саду дома Ауле и Йаванны распахнулась, ударилась о стену и повисла на одной петле.  
  
— Ауле!!! — от пронзительного вопля возникшей на пороге валиэ зазвенели стёкла и что-то упало в соседней комнате. — Твои недомерки убили оленя!!!  
  
Ауле повертел пальцем в заострённом, как у эльфа, ухе, прикрытом короткими, по плечи,волосами и, закрывшись рукой, ухмыльнулся в рыжую кудрявую бороду.   
  
— Здравствуй, Нэсса. Твоих оленей ежедневно убивают несколько десятков, но возмутилась ты из-за одного. Или всё дело в том, что остальных съедают эльфы, а этот пошёл на пропитание гномов?

— Те олени специально выращиваются для охоты, а это был мой олень! Мой!

— Но откуда это было знать гномам? И, кстати, что твой олень делал так далеко от лесов Оромэ, где ты обычно устраиваешь свои догонялки?

— Он убежал! Я побежала за ним. А они его... они... Из лука! Какой-то чернявый недомерок моего прекрасного... любимого...  
  
Дальнейшие слова потонули в рыданиях, таких же бурных и громких, как всё, что делала сестра хозяина лесов. Йаванна забыла о своих претензиях к мужу и кинулась утешать подругу, а сам Ауле под шумок тихонько скрылся в мастерской. Ничего, ещё пара-тройка уведённых из леса Оромэ животных, несколько срубленных вековых дубов, и терпение валар истощится. Убивать гномов, как и усыплять они не будут — обещали, а обещание своё его братья и сёстры держат. У них не останется выбора, им придётся принять план Ауле, а уж он-то своих детей не обидит.   
  
Терпения валар хватило ненадолго. Осень ещё и не думала приходить в земли Амана, только чуть холоднее стали утренние туманы, да прозрачнее небеса, а на горе Таниквэтиль собрались все четырнадцать стихий Арды и некоторые из их приближённых майар.  
  
— Ауле, на твои создания жалуются, — голос Манвэ, доносящийся с высокого трона, был холоден и сух, как зимний ветер в пустыне. — Неужели им так трудно перенять привычки квэнди и жить в мире с природой?

— Увы, старший брат. Мои создания — не эльфы, и если я заставлю их жить, как квэнди, они зачахнут, заболеют и умрут.

— Ты уверен? — нахмурился в раздумье Повелитель Ветров. — Неужели последствия будут столь катастрофичны?

— Да, брат. Я их создатель. И ты сам знаешь, что, даже прибыв сюда, они остались смертными, и рано или поздно их дни подойдут к концу.

— Смерть в Бессмертных Землях? Это недопустимо! — встала со своего трона Варда. — Мы больше не можем позволить кому-нибудь здесь умереть.

— Но что мы можем поделать? Возвращать их в Арду нельзя, ведь они ступали на землю Амана, дышали этим воздухом, вкушали наши плоды и пили воду. Братья и сёстры, — Манвэ оглядел стоящих, сидящих и висящих на струях воздуха родичей. — Если кто-то из вас знает, как разрешить эту задачу, пусть говорит.

— Помнится, для одного из смертных со дна морского был поднят остров, — осторожно начал Ауле, дождавшись, пока все остальные опустят взгляд, признавая, что у них нет решения. 

— Да, — поморщился Манвэ. — И окончилось это печально. 

— А если поднять не остров, а материк? И не рядом со смертными землями, а западнее Амана. Чтобы уж точно никаких сношений с Ардой...

— Ауле, не жадничай, — поморщился Повелитель Ветров. — Зачем тринадцати твоим созданиям целый материк? Что они с ним будут делать? К тому же, все они мужчины, значит, размножение им не грозит.  
  
И тут попросил слова Олорин, любимый ученик не только Манвэ, но и Ниэнны, и некоторых из других стихий, в последнее время слишком часто посещавший скромную мастерскую Кузнеца.   
  
— Ступив на землю Амана, гномы, конечно, не обрели бессмертия, но срок жизни их значительно увеличился. Я бы сказал, в четыре-пять раз, если мои расчеты точны. А характер созданий Ауле таков, что они не остановятся в своих исследованиях мира, пока им будет, что исследовать. Такова их природа, тут уже ничего не поделать. Если поднять из пучин остров, размером с Нуменор, его им хватит лет на четыреста-пятьсот, и это в лучшем случае. А дальше я даже предсказать не берусь, куда направят свою кипучую энергию эти неугомонные создания.   
  
И Олорин скромно встал на своё место в тени трона Манвэ.

Валар загомонили, обсуждая слова майа и нерадостные перспективы сосуществования с тринадцатью гномами в одном мире.  
  
— Я подниму материк, — перебивая общий гомон, прогудел Ульмо. — Ты только скажи, сколько тебе земли надо и где.  
  
Ауле с облегчением улыбнулся. Если согласился океанский отшельник, остальные братья и сестры возражать не будут. Теперь нужно дождаться, пока Манвэ утвердит решение, и бежать планировать, где поднимать горы, где разливать моря и, главное, где какие металлы и минералы закладывать. Ну, и жену, конечно, попросить придётся, чтобы заселила новый мир растениями и животными, пригодными в пищу.  
  
Через довольно короткое время Ауле удовлетворённо оглядывал творение своих рук и ума. Хотя, стоило признать, что не только своих. Начинал эти труды могучий Ульмо, а заканчивала прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, его любимая Йаванна.   
  
— Скажи, дорогая... Нет, мне, безусловно, всё нравится, но почему именно плейстоцен?

— А ты бы хотел динозавров? Я могу устроить...

— Нет! — рыжий вала передёрнул могучими плечами, как от озноба. — Но я думал, ты заселишь этот мир современными животными и растениями.

— Вот ещё! Я сердита на тебя и не хочу тратить мои совершенные создания ради того, чтобы твои гномы набивали ими свои бездонные желудки. К тому же, — она смутилась и, кажется, даже слегка покраснела. — Эти виды хоть и отбраковка, но они по-своему красивы. Мне даже жаль было заменять их, но в условиях Арды, которая стремительно заселялась людьми и орками, они бы всё равно погибли.  
  
Ауле поднял жену на руки и прижал к могучей груди.  
  
— Ты — самая лучшая, самая мудрая и добрая из всех стихий! 

— Опусти меня немедленно! Я всё ещё сердита на тебя.   
  
Йаванна щёлкнула пальцами, и в глубине северной горной гряды раздался похожий щелчок, затем ещё, затем череда щелчков прокатилась по всему континенту, чтобы закончиться на крайнем юге.  
  
— А это что? — поинтересовался Кузнец.

— Подарочек твоим ненаглядным недомеркам. Да не хмурься, не балрог. Впрочем, если они будут вести себя, как жадные варвары, то и от моего подарочка огребут неприятностей.  
  
Ауле подумал и решил, что от этой штуки много вреда не будет, а если что пойдёт не так, то он разберётся.

  
***

 _«Здравствуй, добрый мой друг Сигрид._  
  
Здравствуй и прощай. Обещал я вернуться, как только до Серых Гаваней дойдём, да вот не сложилось. Не по своей воле нарушил я слово, данное тебе, но кроме моей, ничьей вины тут нет. Дважды дядя предлагал мне остаться, и дважды я настоял на том, чтобы идти вместе с ним. А вышло, что дорога наша лежала в один конец. И янтарный убор, что я тебе купил в Митлонде, и перламутровая шкатулка для Тильды, и эльфийский кинжал для Баина — все эти подарки мёртвым грузом остались в моём мешке.   
  
Ступили мы на берег Бессмертных эльфийских земель, не зная, что этим шагом отрезаем себе дорогу назад. Даже странно сейчас вспоминать, как дивились, раскрыв рот, на чудеса каменного кружева Тириона, как пировали в саду Махтана, думая, что он наш создатель Махал. Как упились до того, что решили, будто умерли уже. Да нет, не спьяну нам это почудилось — вычеркнули нас повелители этой земли из списка живых. Лучше бы и правда убили — честнее было бы.   
  
Только Кили здесь на своём месте. Да ты, наверное, помнишь, он и в Эреборе, как в себя пришёл, будто неживой был. Он тут к эльфам приставал, ко всем, к кому мог подойти. Всё спрашивал, как они из своих Чертогов Ожидания возвращаются. Только мало кто из них знает всеобщий, а уж кхуздул и вообще никто. Даже с Махтаном, чисто гномом по духу, руками разговаривали. Но мне и то в радость, что брат надеждой живёт, что эльфийка его ненаглядная может в этот мир вернуться. Пусть не рядом с ним, пусть он ни разу её больше не увидит, только бы она радовалась и печалилась здесь, под солнцем, а не скиталась бесплотным призраком в сумеречных лесах (такой, сказывали, у них этот Чертог Ожидания). Вот и мне единственное утешение, что ты осталась где-то там, далеко на востоке, за морем, горами и лесами. Что вырастешь, встретишь человека из своего народа, полюбишь его и проживёшь счастливую жизнь. Это хорошо, хоть я этого и не увижу.   
  
Махал одарил нас великим даром — он создал мир специально для нас, и скоро мы отправимся ещё дальше на запад, чтобы даже ветер не мог принести от нас весточку в Средиземье. Мы сидим на вещах на маленьком деревянном причале на самом краешке этих неприветных земель и ждём корабль. Кили уронил что-то в песок, я подобрал, хотел вернуть, а это оказался рунный камень. Значит, надеется, что эльфийка его однажды придёт на этот пустынный берег, найдёт его камень и поймёт, что он её ждёт. А мне и оставить здесь нечего. Да и не для кого. Все, к кому стремится моё сердце, далеко на востоке, и весточек от них ко мне больше не придёт.  
  
Зачем я пишу это письмо — и сам не знаю, отправить его не получится. У меня, наверное, уже вошло в привычку разговаривать с тобой, моя ясноглазая Сигрид. Как будто и вправду ты слушаешь меня, а щёки твои разгораются, когда воображение рисует картины, что я описываю.   
  
Вот и корабль.  
  
Прощай навсегда, милая храбрая девочка. Не поминай лихом гнома, что обещал вернуться и привезти тебе янтарные бусы.  
  
Твой верный друг Фили».

***

  
Тауриэль бродила по бесчисленным чертогам Мандоса уже более полугода с тех пор, как снова смогла следить за бегом времени, а им всё не было конца. В своих странствиях она много раз натыкалась на прозрачную преграду, что-то вроде невидимой стены, от которой ощутимо тянуло холодом. Скорее всего, это была граница Чертогов, отделяющая мир живых от пристанища мёртвых. Ни разу снаружи за той стеной она не увидела никого — ни эльфа, ни зверя, ни птицу.   
  
В том месте, где Тауриэль встречала рассвет в это утро, тоже была стена — она научилась различать её мерцание в косых лучах низкого солнца. Стена проходила по горам Ауле, отбрасывая радужные блики на белоснежные вершины. С них тянуло прохладой, на остывшие за ночь камни моросью оседал предутренний туман. Тауриэль подтянула колени и уткнулась в них подбородком. Чтобы ощутить утреннюю свежесть, тоже нужно было приложить усилия, но оно того стоило. Может, чтобы почувствовать себя живой хоть отчасти, она и забралась вчера на голые скалы, где точно не было никого из эльфов — даже фэа авари предпочитали обитать ниже, среди мрачных елей и зарослей папоротника, скрывающего под своим ковром поваленные деревья и расщелины в земле.  
  
— Лесная? Что ты делаешь здесь? — низкий мужской голос заставил Тауриэль вздрогнуть и вскочить на ноги, нашаривая на поясе несуществующий кинжал.   
  
Над ней, выше по склону, стоял могучий эльф в тонкой кольчуге, окрашенной слева в красный цвет восходящим солнцем. Он был похож на её лесных собратьев цветом слегка вьющихся волос, тяжёлым водопадом падающих за спину. За родича короля Трандуила можно было принять его по росту, хотя он и был гораздо выше, шире в плечах любого из синдар и с резкими, будто вырубленными из камня чертами лица. А тяжёлый взгляд тёмно-серых глаз напоминал Гэлиона, нолдо, служившего королям Эрин Галена ещё со времен Орофера. И когда у дворецкого стыла такая же тоска в глазах, как у этого незнакомца, его оставляли в покое все, даже Трандуил старался не тревожить понапрасну.   
  
— Эти горы принадлежат вам, милорд? — Тауриэль постаралась ответить как можно учтивее, ведь у высокого эльфа на поясе висел изящный длинный клинок, а она своё оружие высокомерно развеяла. Да и не было в нём нужды — до сих пор ни одна встреченная ею душа не имела ничего смертоноснее узорного пояса.

— Можно сказать и так, лисичка, — рыжий усмехнулся одним углом чётко очерченного рта. — Никто не заходит сюда по своей воле. 

— Прошу простить, милорд, я не знала, что север Чертогов Ожидания закрыт для посещения.   
  
Нолдо вёл себя грубо, в его голосе явно слышалась насмешка, и, хотя связываться с ним было себе дороже, непокорный характер нандиэ не позволил спустить с рук малейшей грубости и неуважения. Мелькнула даже мысль проверить, возможно ли умереть второй раз, не обретя ещё второй жизни, ибо от гиганта исходила какая-то неведомая сила, которая призывала склониться перед ним, а не спорить, и это очень не нравилось невысокой лесной деве, привыкшей с детства отстаивать свою гордость перед надменными синдар.  
  
— Он действительно закрыт, и поэтому мне любопытно, как сюда смогла проникнуть шустрая лесная лисица с вздёрнутым носом и задиристым нравом.  
  
Рыжий обошёл Тауриэль, не потревожив травинки, торчащие между камней, и остановился ниже по склону. Теперь его лицо было почти на одном уровне с её, и Тауриэль едва не утонула в тёмном омуте его глаз. «Он древний. Он немыслимо старше, и видел, наверное, свет Древ. Рыжий, высоченный, воин...» Её взгляд невольно опустился к его правой кисти, живой, светлокожей, с расслабленно согнутыми длинными пальцами. Тауриэль еле слышно выдохнула. Не он, не Руссандол неистовый и грозный, легенда, с которой одинаково опасно было встречаться и врагам, и друзьям.  
  
— Просто шла и пришла. Легла отдохнуть на камне, а проснулась здесь. Камень тот же, но место другое, — к Тауриэль вернулось самообладание, и её действительно чуть вздёрнутый нос задрался ещё выше.  
  
Эльф улыбнулся уже совершенно открыто, и улыбка смягчила резкие черты лица, проявив ту скрытую красоту, которой, по легендам, отличались праотцы эльдар, пленившие обликом и голосами самих валар. У Тауриэль перехватило дыхание, и пока она приходила в себя, заставляя лёгкие двигаться и отвешивая себе мысленные подзатыльники, рыжий снова обошёл её, расстелил на камне, служившем ей ложем, свой красный подбитый чёрным мехом плащ, сел сам и похлопал большой ладонью по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Садись, лисёнок. Расскажи мне, чем «живут» мёртвые в долине, а я, возможно, помогу тебе в твоих поисках. Ведь не зря же ты «шла и пришла» в чертоги, отведённые моим родичам.  
  
Тауриэль села, стараясь не касаться собеседника. Слова про отдельные чертоги для одного рода снова заставили напрячься. Она неловко, путаясь в речах, рассказывала про беседки из вьюна, выращенные ваниар, про самоцветы, меняющие цвет в зависимости от времени суток, созданные нолдор, про песни синдар, которые славили победу эльфов, гномов и людей в Битве Пяти Воинств — такое имя получило последнее в её жизни сражение.  
  
А великан рядом с ней едкими комментариями выставлял ваниар скучающими глупцами, нолдор безрукими неумехами, а синдар напыщенными лжецами. Ладно, не лжецами, но Тауриэль вдруг поймала себя на том, что улыбается, вспоминая нелепые потуги менестрелей сложными цветистыми оборотами приукрасить грохот, вонь и немыслимую усталость безнадёжного побоища на пустоши перед Эребором.  
  
За разговором она почти пропустила появление нового звука — приглушённого стука, доносящегося как будто из-под земли.   
  
— Что это? Этот неровный стук, как будто мастер указывает молотком место на заготовке, а потом молотобоец опускает на него тяжёлый молот? — страх уступил место обычному любопытству, да и разговаривать с высоким эльфом было почти так же просто, как с сородичем (и уж куда проще, чем с надменными соплеменниками короля Трандуила).

— Подземные кузни. Здесь, под нами, чертоги Ауле, куда уходят после смерти наугрим. Они, как и мы, эльфы, не понимают посмертия без любимого дела. Жаль, что из лесов Лориена нет пути в их залы. Среди тех, кто стучит там молотом, пьёт хмельной эль и горланит варварские песни, есть те, кого я когда-то называл друзьями.   
  
У Тауриэль привычно кольнуло под левой грудью, и в горле встал ком, который она долго не могла проглотить. Он где-то там, внизу, под этими парящими от солнечных лучей камнями. Помнил ли он о той, кому рассказывал про кровавую луну, кого спрашивал, возможна ли любовь между гномом и эльфийкой? Кому отдал рунный камень, самое заветное, что было у него? Лучше бы, если нет. Но ей не забыть, и придуманное сердце болело с каждым днём всё сильнее, и почему-то лицо поворачивалось к северу, к белым пикам виднеющихся вдали Пелоров, как раньше её тянуло на восток, и первое время она постоянно просыпалась у восточных пределов Чертогов Ожидания.  
  
— Что ищешь ты, лесная, пройдя почти все Чертоги Мандоса? Что гонит тебя в путь, заставляет биться сердце? — низкий голос собеседника прервал тяжкие раздумья.

— Я хочу найти своих родителей. Они погибли почти шестьсот лет назад, я была ещё младенцем. Но почему-то никто их не помнит, — вздохнула Тауриэль, отворачиваясь от поднимающегося всё выше солнца.

— То, что не помнят те, кто пришёл сюда, чтобы забыть, можно найти в одном месте. В Залах Памяти. Там, среди прекрасных полотен Вайрэ, есть гобелены, сотканные моей бабушкой. И если валиэ запечатлевает историю всего сущего под солнцем, то Мириэль обычно вышивает только то, что близко ей и вообще эльфам. Рассмотри внимательно её гобелены и знай, что она никогда не врёт. Может, там ты и найдёшь ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
Эльф встал, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, и потянул плащ. Тауриэль вскочила, оглушённая догадкой, и прежде, чем сумела прикусить язык, выпалила:  
  
— Лорд Маэдрос! А как же ваша рука?  
  
Нельяфинвэ захохотал, заставив порскнуть в стороны пригревшихся на солнышке сусликов.   
  
— Глупая маленькая лопоухая лисичка, — он сматывал свой красный плащ совершенно здоровыми большими руками. — Если ты придумала себе сердце, потому что без него тебе было непривычно, то почему ты уверена, что я тысячи лет должен прозябать с культёй вместо руки?  
  
Тауриэль покраснела. И дело не в том, что феанарион обозвал её лопоухой — уж про себя-то она всегда знала, что не дотягивает до канонов эльфийской красоты. Впрочем, это волновало её гораздо меньше, чем дисциплина в её отряде или сохранность тетивы лука, например. Она не могла уложить в голове тот факт, что на протяжении двух часов беседовала с самым великим героем Средиземья, немыслимо древним, мудрым и опасным одновременно. Вот так просто сидела, болтала и смеялась над его и своими шутками. И это вместо того, чтобы спросить что-нибудь значительное, важное, что-то, что мог знать только он, дравшийся с самим Морготом.   
  
Громадный нолдо зашагал по склону вверх, туда, где начинался белый язык ледника, а в голове у Тауриэль так и не появилось ни одной умной мысли.  
  
— Постойте, лорд Маэдрос!  
  
Он остановился и обернулся. Медная грива плеснула красной волной, мифрильная кольчуга сверкнула в солнечных лучах.  
  
— Как... как пройти в Залы Памяти? — в голове было пусто, как в винном погребе после побега гномов, но не показывать же великому древнему властителю, что она остановила его из-за минутной прихоти.

— К озеру и на один уровень вниз, — он махнул рукой на юг и, видя недоумение на лице лесной девы, пояснил: — Просто подумай, что тебе очень надо вниз на один уровень, и провалишься. 

После чего снова отвернулся и в два шага скрылся за выступающей скалой.  
  



	7. Глава 7. Чужая среди своих

Залы Памяти занимали едва ли не весь уровень, начинаясь наполненной мягким светом ротондой. Солнце, процеживаясь между мелкими листочками вьюнов, отражалось от мрамора колонн, лучи дробились, смешивались, ломались, теряя остроту и золотой цвет. В этой ротонде не было теней, и времени в ней тоже не было. Тауриэль медленно шла вдоль стен, в восхищении замирая перед творениями валиэ, осознавая, что перед ней не просто картины звёздного неба или буйства вод, гасящих исполинский Светильник. Это всё свидетельства очевидицы, своими глазами видевшей труды Варды и гибель первых светочей Арды.   
  
Не один день пришлось бродить молодой нандиэ по безмолвным, наполненным светом и историей чертогам. Когда усталость от сменяющих друг друга картин пиров и битв одолевала Тауриэль, она выходила из залов в сад и отдыхала в ветвях мэллорна или под сенью тихого грота, ибо спать в покоях, где дремлет история, ей казалось кощунством. Постепенно она стала различать картины, вытканные Вайрэ и сплетённые Мириэль, единственной живой в уже ставшем родным царстве мёртвых. Не потому, что вторые были менее искусны, а потому, что они показывали мир как будто ближе, более живым, наполненным радостью и горем. Не на одном гобелене увидела она жёсткое, как будто вырубленное из мрамора, лицо своего недавнего собеседника. Тёмное пламя битв окружало его, и кровь родичей спорила с цветом его волос. Мимо последнего в зале гобелена, где Мириэль выткала смерть внука, Тауриэль прошла, зажмурившись. Хватит с неё и своей боли.  
  
Можно было сразу направиться в залы последних лет, ведь располагались они по спирали, и, зная, сколько залов пришлось на Первую Эпоху, легко вычислить, где находится конец Третьей, но пропускать, не глядя, такую красоту было бы глупо. К тому же, времени впереди — целая вечность, спешить теперь совершенно некуда. Неназванные битвы, незнакомые лица. Гобелены не были подписаны, и что изображено на половине картин она могла только догадываться. Тауриэль со стыдом осознала, что при жизни ей и в голову не пришло интересоваться жизнью сородичей вне своего леса.   
  
Но всё на свете, однажды начавшись, рано или поздно должно завершиться. Стали попадаться лица, знакомые не по легендам или портретам в книгах, а вживую, те, кого Тауриэль оставила по ту сторону моря. Вот и король Трандуил, не яростный, как на гобелене, посвящённом Битве Последнего Союза, и не израненный, как после сражения с драконом. Спокойный, холодный, такой, каким она его помнила, принимает у себя послов наугрим. Это до её рождения, в те времена, когда сокровища Эребора ещё ждали своего часа, а гномы правили богатой обширной Морией. Вот гавань Альквалондэ встречает лебединые корабли, которые везут в Аман тех, кто покинул его в незапамятные времена, и тех, кто никогда не видел его света.

Тауриэль полюбовалась на плавный изгиб лебединой шеи на носу корабля, перевела взгляд на толпу встречающих. Как чётко, с мельчайшими деталями вышиты лица! На них ожидание и радость смешались с печалью. Два эльфа на заднем плане привлекли её внимание. Мужчина и женщина, взявшись за руки, стояли поодаль от встречающих. Грусть и разочарование были написаны на лицах: тот, кого они ждали, не приплыл на этом корабле. Тауриэль вытянула за цепочку медальон, который с раннего детства носила на шее. Овальная серебряная вещица послушно раскрылась в руке. С портретов на дне и крышке смотрели те же лица, разве что здесь они светились радостью и любовью. Отец и мать, оставившие ей после себя только эту безделушку да воспоминания друзей о том, как они любили друг друга и своё дитя.  
  
Значит, они покинули Чертоги Ожидания и ждут её снаружи, среди живых. Вот и всё, можно уходить. Но картинная галерея на этом не кончалась, дальше тоже шли полотна, и было бы странно уйти, не закончив осмотр до конца. Ведь теперь, в землях, где не было смерти и войн, с её родителями ничего не могло случиться, и можно было потерять ещё несколько тысяч ударов сердца, но дойти до конца запечатлённой истории.  
  
На одном из гобеленов посреди незнакомого города стояла группа гномов, тех самых, спасенных от пауков, пленённых и сбежавших. Они все были вместе и с обычной угрюмостью смотрели на окруживших их тесный кружок эльфов. Тауриэль никогда не была в Ривенделле, но знала, что компания Торина Дубощита посещала его в своём странствии. Скорее всего, Мириэль запечатлела именно этот момент. Хотя странно, неужели посещение владений Элронда Полуэльфа кучкой наугрим такое важное событие? И кто этот высокий бородатый рыжий эльф, который пожимает руку лысому гному — кажется, его звали Двалином?  
  
Следующая картина ввергла бедную лесную деву в оцепенение. На ней была изображена эльфийская ладья, но на палубе её толпилась та же самая хмурая компания во главе с черноволосым Подгорным королём, а правил ею человек с короткими, по плечи, золотыми волосами и такой же светлой короткой бородкой. На пристани стояли несколько эльфов, в том числе и рыжий гигант, он воздел вверх перевитую жилами мощную руку, посылая привет отплывающим. Восходящее солнце гладило ласковыми лучами косички и пряди на затылках гномов, окрашивало в розовый цвет белоснежный парус. Только двое оглянулись назад, на остающийся на востоке город, — капитан-человек и Кили.   
  
Тауриэль отошла немного и села на прохладный мраморный пол, скрестив ноги. Ей было над чем поразмыслить. Если живы Торин и Кили, значит, запечатлены события прошлого года. Но где и когда эта на диво пронырливая компания могла путешествовать на эльфийской ладье? На пути от Имладриса до Эрин Галена нет больших водных пространств. Да и направление они держат не на восток, а на запад, раз восходящее солнце светит им в затылки. А то, что изображён восход, очевидно — закатное солнце окрашивает все более тёплым и немного усталым цветом. И единственный человек, который мог править эльфийским лебединым кораблём, — это Туор Златовласый, но он никогда не возвращался в Средиземье после обретения бессмертия.  
  
На этом месте уставшая нандиэ незаметно уплыла в мир грёз, что с мёртвыми эльфами происходит гораздо чаще, чем с живыми. Ведь во сне фэа излечивается от боли смертной жизни и готовится к покою и миру жизни будущей. Но неспокоен в этот раз было сон Тауриэль. В нём шумела заключённая в каменное русло под подземельями дворца река Лесная, переговаривались на своём гортанном языке запертые в камерах гномы, и лукаво улыбался живой забавный кареглазый Кили. Вдруг в разговор ворвались свист стрел, хриплые вопли орков. Лесная бесновалась и неистовствовала, пытаясь разбить бочки, из которых торчали мокрые шевелюры и короткие крепкие руки, вооружённые палками. Безо всякого перехода белая пена реки вдруг сменилась грязно-серой массой орочьих голов, плеч, рук. Шум воды утонул в воплях и стонах умирающих. Тауриэль отбивала удары кривых зазубренных ятаганов, сама рассекала головы, шеи, руки, от чёрной крови рукоять стала скользкой, но ей нужно было пробиться на одиноко стоящую Воронью высоту, туда, куда ускакали Подгорный король и его племянники. И не успевала, не успевала, тонула под серой вязкой волной. Тауриэль вскрикнула и очнулась.   
  
Она оглянулась, но зал Чертогов Памяти был по-прежнему пуст и тих, и не было свидетелей её конфуза. С гобелена на неё с тоской смотрели те самые карие глаза, что, казалось, навеки потухли в той битве. Тауриэль поднялась и пошла к выходу. Если у этой загадки было решение, то искать его нужно было вне Чертогов Ожидания.

***

  
— Ты удивительно целеустремлённое дитя, Дочь Леса. Наблюдать за тобой все эти месяцы было истинным удовольствием, уж извини скучающего старика.  
  
Вала улыбнулся, а Тауриэль едва успела поймать падающую челюсть. Хороша бы она была, стоя с разинутым ртом как какая-нибудь девчонка из Эсгарота, увидевшая на базаре олофанта. Сидящий на высоком троне Намо, спокойный, безмятежный, осенённый сверкающим венцом, ни единой чёрточкой совершенного лица не походил на старика, даже эльфийского, с юным лицом и длинной мягкой бородой.   
  
— Конечно, тебе дозволяется покинуть Чертоги Ожидания. И от меня лично подарок — я исполню одно твоё желание. Чего бы ты хотела?  
  
Тауриэль задумалась. Родители живы, и она их найдёт. Передать привет Леголасу, единственному другу, оставшемуся по ту сторону моря? Не стоит, только разбередить его печаль, которая наверняка едва утихла за прошедшее время. А Кили... Помнит ли он о ней в Чертогах Ауле? Лучше бы нет, зачем грусть тем, кто прошёл свой путь до конца и получил покой. Впрочем, кое-что она попросить могла.  
  
— Владыка, я хочу попросить прощения. Не для себя, но для того, кто за тысячи лет избыл свои прегрешения. Позволь вернуться в мир живых Феанору и его потомкам. Или хотя бы лорду Маэдросу. Думаю, те, кто пал от его руки, уже давно его простили.  
  
Тауриэль замерла, опустив глаза и ожидая гневной отповеди. Да даже запрета на воскрешение — она готова остаться в Чертогах Ожидания навеки, но ощущение, что то, что она делает, правильно, не покинуло её.  
  
— Милое наивное дитя, — голос Мандоса был полон печали и ласки, и Тауриэль рискнула поднять голову, чтобы с удивлением поглядеть на валу. — Ни одно наказание не может длиться тысячелетия. Феанор и его потомки давно прощены и валар, и эльдар. 

— Но почему тогда они до сих пор в закрытом чертоге, ведь лорд Руссандол удивился, встретив меня там? 

— Прощение не полное, когда идёт лишь извне. Чтобы выйти из заключения, они должны простить себя сами. Их никто не держит, и многие были бы рады снова пожать им руки. Они сами положили себе наказание и, боюсь, за тысячи лет сами не нашли себе прощения. Не печалься об их судьбе, Дочь Леса, не в твоих силах облегчить эту ношу. 

— Тогда у меня больше нет желаний, Владыка.  
  
Тауриэль легко поклонилась и вышла из покоя. Голова шла кругом от множества теснившихся в них мыслей. Нандиэ настолько задумалась, что даже не заметила, как миновала непроницаемую прежде завесу между Чертогами Ожидания и миром живых. Только покачнулась от вновь обретённой телесности и связанной с нею необходимости координировать движения. Закатное солнце пурпуром подсвечивало щедрый осенний сад, ласково гладило переспелые, налитые соком плоды, самоцветами вспыхивало на ярком оперении прячущихся в листве птиц. Воздух ворвался в лёгкие густой, тягучий, в нём перемешались запахи мёда и яблок, примятой оленем травы и еле заметная, чудом перелетевшая через горы солёная морская нотка. Тауриэль поправила пояс, оттянутый ножнами с кинжалом, и решительно шагнула прочь от сонного мирка, где должны были остаться её раны и печали.   
  
Поначалу контраст между живыми эльдар и теми, с кем Тауриэль встречалась в Чертогах Ожидания, поражал. Но постепенно она поняла, что с носящими хроа общаться не в пример приятнее. Все, кто встречался ей, стремились помочь, и скоро лесная дева уже ступила под сень дубрав Оромэ. Можно было не сомневаться, что нандор, попавшие в Валинор, выберут эти тенистые кущи. Дом, который ей указали, оказался именно таким, в каком хотела бы жить она сама. Выстроенный в развилке старого дуба, растущего у быстрого говорливого ручейка. Небольшой, наполненный птичьим щебетом и свежим, терпким запахом дубовых листьев.   
  
Она так долго стояла перед тонкой лесенкой, не решаясь поставить ногу на ступеньку, что хозяевам, видимо, надоело ждать, и рыжий невысокий эльф вышел на порог.  
  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь, сударыня?  
  
Он походил и не походил на портрет из медальона. Те же глаза, губы и волосы, что у отца, но нос гораздо длиннее, а уши наоборот, меньше.  
  
— Я ищу Орикона и Аэлиниэн. Мне указали этот дом...

— Вам правильно указали, сударыня. Мои родители дома и будут рады встретиться с вами.  
  
Эльф шагнул в сторону, и растерянная Тауриэль поднялась в дом своих родителей. Они узнали её сразу, как будто виделись только вчера. У неё не возникло ни малейших сомнений, кто перед ней: nana и adar выглядели точно так, как на портретах. Эльф, встретивший её на пороге, оказался братом. Звали его Хэледир и было ему пятьсот девяносто семь лет.  
  
Улыбки, касания рук, угощение — Тауриэль ощущала себя рыбой, запутавшейся в водорослях. Её спрашивали, она что-то отвечала, что-то ела и пила. Сначала ушёл по своим делам Хэледир, потом куда-то делся отец, и Тауриэль наконец задала единственный вопрос, который крутился у неё в голове с того самого момента, как она увидела брата:  
  
— Мама, вы родили Хэледира через два года, как оставили меня. Это в качестве замены? Вы совсем меня забыли? 

— Как ты можешь так думать, глупенькая? — Аэлиниен всплеснула тонкими руками, как крыльями. — Мы ни на минуту не забывали о тебе. Король Трандуил был так добр, что присылал нам письма с любой оказией. Он, конечно, не расписывал все твои проделки и шалости, но самое основное сообщал. И те из родичей, кто тем или иным путём оказывались в Валиноре, спешили к нам, чтобы рассказать о твоих успехах. Мы так гордимся тобой, Тауриэль!

— Подожди, а почему Трандуил писал вам? И почему именно он взял меня на воспитание, ведь меня могла вырастить любая семья нандор? — лесная дева решила прояснять вопросы по одному, давно привычные вещи в пересказе вдруг стали казаться невероятными.

— Он кое-что задолжал твоему отцу. Жизнь сына. Это случилось давно, когда Леголас был чересчур любопытным подростком. Твой отец вытащил его из такого места, куда ни один нормальный эльф забраться бы не сумел. И Трандуил поклялся когда-нибудь вернуть долг. Вот когда мы... в общем, когда мы с Ориконом попали в Мандос, король сдержал своё слово и позаботился о тебе. 

— Но почему он ни словом не обмолвился мне об этом? И о том, что пишет вам про меня?

— Не знаю, дорогая. Может, стыдился в глубине души своей роли няньки или ещё почему.   
  
Объяснение было исчерпывающим, но лет, потраченных на тоску по родным рукам, по словам сочувствия и теплу, было не вернуть. Умом Тауриэль понимала, что родители не виноваты в её сиротстве, что они сделали даже больше, чем было доступно другим, но... И брат, зачатый через год после того, как её, младенца, оставили в чужих руках... 

Уютный дом на дереве показался холодным и мрачным, как подземелья, вырубленные гномами под дворцом в Мирквуде. Родители нашлись, но единения с ними почему-то не возникало. Чужие друг другу, совсем чужие, и даже радость встречи пронизана какой-то неловкостью. Как будто между Тауриэль, родителями и братом натянуты невидимые тонкие струны и движение в любую из сторон порвёт какие-то из них, а обрывки хлестнут по ней и родственникам, раня в кровь.  
  
Бессонная ночь не принесла перемен. Брат вернулся в свой дом, Тауриэль совершенно случайно застала его в гостях у родителей. Отец что-то вырезал в мастерской возле самых корней, мать вышивала в свете луны, а воскресшая дочь не знала, чем занять руки, чтобы не думать. Хотя и дум-то особых не было, так, грызла бесплодная обида на короля, который ни словом не обмолвился о родителях, что любят её и ждут, на родичей, которые вели себя так, будто забывать о собственных детях — это нормально. А больше всего на себя саму за глупость и нелепые претензии.   
  
К утру все собрались в её комнате, расположенной в верхних ветвях, с большим окном в восточной плетёной стене. Восход над лесами Оромэ был восхитителен, но Тауриэль вдруг поймала себя на том, что почему-то оглядывается на западную стену, глухую, примыкающую к стволу. И тянет её на запад, как раньше, в Чертогах Ожидания, тянуло на восток, а потом на север. Но в Мандос она не вернётся, нет уж. Хватит с неё иллюзорного существования.  
  
— ... а когда гномы привезли Сильмарилль...

— Прости, мама, кто что привёз? — Тауриэль помотала головой, как будто пыталась вытрясти из неё неприятные мысли.

— Гномы же. Ты разве не слышала? Они нашли один из потерянных Сильмариллей и привезли его сюда. Довольно необычный поступок для наугрим.

— А куда они делись потом? Вернулись назад? — вот и нашлась разгадка с гномами на эльфийском корабле!   
  
Сердце, настоящее, живое, замерло на мгновение и ощутимо стукнуло в грудную клетку. Если Мириэль никогда не лжёт, значит, и Кили жив. Значит, он не погиб тогда, а был только ранен. И тут же следующая мысль обрушилась ледяной водой: он не эльф. Кили найдёт себе девушку из своего народа, а её будет вспоминать, как необычное приключение юных лет. Да и что между ними было? Один разговор про звёзды и луну, одно признание в любви... Больше, собственно, и ничего.   
  
— Нет. Они недолго жили на севере, в Пелорах, а потом их отправили куда-то на запад...

— Но ведь на западе дальше нет земли. 

— Не знаю, дорогая. Мы с отцом как-то не интересовались этими гномами. Думаю, лучше тебе спросить у кого-нибудь на севере.  
  
Тауриэль недолго гостила у родителей, а потом и правда отправилась на север. По пути она узнала, что в конце лета тринадцать гномов и майа Олорин привезли в Аман один из потерянных камней Феанора. Алмазные пляжи Альквалондэ не причинили вреда сплюснутому народцу, что уже было странно — смертные из рода людей такого просто не выдерживали, и все, кто ступал на Бессмертные земли, претерпевали кардинальные изменения в своей природе, не всегда совместимые с жизнью. Эти же спокойно прошествовали в Тирион, а их король передал Сильмарилль в руки Манвэ. Наугрим неделю жили в городе, расположившись несколькими шатрами в саду дома Махтана, известного любителя подземелий, горна и металла. Правда, он говорил только на квэнья, а гномы этого языка не знали, но, похоже, это не мешало им устраивать весёлые застолья каждый вечер.  
  
Гномы, вкусившие воду и плоды Бессмертных земель, значительно удлинили свою жизнь, к тому же они могли запомнить путь если не по дороге сюда, так обратно. Выпускать их из Амана было нельзя, поэтому им выделили горную страну на незаселённом крайнем севере материка, отвезли туда и постарались забыть. Но сплюснутый народец очень быстро о себе напомнил. Первой начала жаловаться Йаванна — гномы вырубили для своих печей и крепей одну из её бесчисленных заповедных рощ (Тауриэль улыбнулась: а есть ли в Эа роща, которую Хранительница Деревьев считает не заповедной?). Затем Нэсса потребовала запретить недомеркам охотиться на её оленей. Авари, которые после воскрешения не оставили своей привычки прятаться ото всех, заявили, что у них отняли последний тихий приют и шагу нельзя ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на гнома с киркой или секирой.   
  
Валар собрались на совет и решили поднять для тринадцати гномов остров в океане, но не на востоке (ещё одного Нуменора не хотел никто), а на западе, среди бескрайних вод Эккайа, благо, в ту сторону можно было размещать земли сколь угодно далеко. Йаванна, правда, предлагала отдать гномам материк Солнца на крайнем востоке Эа, но её никто не поддержал, а Манвэ даже укоризненно покачал головой — в те земли он не стал бы ссылать даже орков. Ульмо вспучил дно, Ауле придал ему устойчивую форму, а Йаванну уговорили заселить получившееся растениями и животными. Правда, поговаривают, что не всё так радужно, но к концу октября, перед самым началом осенних штормов, надоедливые коротышки были выдворены наконец на свои новые земли. И всё снова стало тихо и спокойно.  
  
Тауриэль нашла пещеры, в которых жили гномы. Они не оставили ни мусора, ни забытых вещей, но следы кирки на стенах спутать было нельзя ни с чем, да и костровище сделали в очень удобном месте. Так что Тауриэль решила немного пожить отшельницей, благо, на неё за то, что она стреляет оленей и зайцев, Нэсса не сердилась.  
  
Ноябрь даже в Амане остаётся ноябрём. Дожди поливали скалы сверху, море пыталось обгрызть их снизу. Тауриэль каждый день приходила сюда, чтобы бездумно глядеть на падающее за горизонт солнце. Где-то там, за бушующим морем, живёт её любовь. И сердце, вопреки доводам разума, стремилось вслед за дневным светилом. А ещё её почему-то тянуло к пристани, разместившейся в маленькой гавани, закрытой от водяных валов чередой острых скал. Даже не пристань, а несколько досок, положенных на позеленевшие от времени сваи. Судя по тому, что доски выглядели достаточно старыми, построена она была не для единственного рейса неугодных гномов. И что-то было там, на холодном пляже рядом с этими досками, что-то, что, кажется, звало Тауриэль. Каждый раз, спускаясь к пристани, она ловила себя на том, что внимательно рассматривает песок под ногами. Но разум говорил, что она ничего здесь не теряла, и странное тянущее чувство отступало.   
  
В один из таких бесцельных походов в шуме ветра Тауриэль явственно разобрала своё имя. Долго вглядывалась в тёмный горизонт, но он был пуст, и ветер больше ничего вразумительного не нашептал, только гневался на дождь и скалы.   
  
Однажды в бухту вошла изящная лебединая ладья, которой, видимо, не страшен был шторм. Тауриэль приняла брошенный с борта канат и приветствовала высокого человека, которого до этого видела только на гобелене в Чертогах Мандоса. Вечный странник Туор причалил, чтобы пополнить запасы пищи и воды. С ним вместе была его жена, Идриль, высокая, необыкновенно красивая даже для эльфа. Тауриэль загляделась на то, как она легко, как будто паря по воздуху, сходит на пристань, и оступилась. Нагнулась, чтобы рассмотреть камень, так неловко подвернувшийся под ногу, и замерла. Рядом с торчащим из земли валуном высовывался краешек полупрозрачного сине-зелёного голыша, на нём явственно виднелись перекрещивающиеся бороздки.   
  
Осторожно, не веря себе, Тауриэль потянула камушек из песка, он оказался у неё в ладони. И тут же стало совершенно ясно, что эта вещь лежала здесь именно для неё. Что этот камень звал её, а она столько дней отмахивалась. И что оставлен он здесь не зря.   
  
_— Его дала мне моя мать, чтобы я не забыл._  
— Чего не забыл?  
— Вернуться к ней.  
  
А теперь этот камень лежал на эльфийском берегу и ждал её. Напоминал ей. Чтобы она не забыла найти Кили. Потому что рунные камни просто так на берегу не валяются. И ветер просто так непонятно чьё имя шептать не будет. И сердце ни с того ни с сего не будет тянуть в разные стороны, но в каждый момент именно туда, где находится один смешной безбородый гном.  
  
— Что-то случилось? Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — мелодичный голос подошедшей Идриль заставил Тауриэль очнуться от грёз.   
  
Она набрала побольше воздуху и, как в пенные волны нырнув с головой, спросила:  
— Вы плавали к новому материку, где поселили гномов. И шторм вам не страшен. А не могли бы вы отвезти туда меня?  
  
И тут же сцепила зубы, чтобы не закричать: «Нет, нет! Я совершенно никуда не хочу плыть! Я эльф, у меня не может быть ничего общего с гномом! Это была война, обострение чувств перед битвой и возможной гибелью!» Но на сердце было тепло так, как не было с того самого вечера, когда два собеседника, принадлежащие к разным народам, вели разговор про звёзды и Луну.   
  
— Думаю, Туор будет не против, — улыбнулась черноволосая нолдиэ. — Собирай вещи и неси сюда. Пока муж охотится, мы успеем тебя удобно устроить.


	8. Глава 8. Честным пирком да...

К материку гномов причалили уже в сумерках. Издали, в серой мороси непрекращающегося дождя он виделся Тауриэль спиной морского чудовища — плоской, длинной, с гребнем по позвоночнику. Вблизи всё оказалось даже более уныло. Низкий берег сходил на нет мешаниной камней, а чуть дальше, за линией прибоя, высохшая бурая трава едва прикрывала глиняную пустошь до горизонта, и только на западе едва виднелись те самые горы, которые издали показались гребнем. А на берегу её встречал... Тауриэль даже зажмурилась, помотала головой и только после этого открыла глаза. На берегу её ждал Кили. Живой, немного суетливый и совершенно мокрый. Лодка заскребла камни дном, Туор что-то сказал, но Тауриэль не обратила внимания, жадно разглядывая бегущего к ней по колено в воде гнома. Мокрые волосы облепили его лоб и щёки, борода выросла чуть длиннее и делала его старше, тёплый кафтан как-то неловко обвис на похудевшем теле. Он протянул руки к ней, и она, не раздумывая, вложила свои ладони в его, горячие, крепкие. Он легонько сжал их, а потом ловко подхватил её под спину и колени и, загребая сапогами холодные волны, перенёс на берег.  
  
— Ты приехала... Я даже не надеялся. Она сказала, что эльфы могут возвращаться, но я подумал, что если ты и вернёшься, то к своему народу. Кто я тебе? И все равно ждал, — он стоял, вцепившись в её руки так крепко, что ещё чуть-чуть и ладони сплавятся в одно целое, их будет не разделить. Яркие глаза — даже в сумерках, под пасмурным небом, какие они у него яркие, — заглядывали ей в лицо. У Тауриэль в горле встал колючий комок, и она никак не могла его проглотить, чтобы вставить хоть слово, и только понимала, что больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы он никогда не отпускал её рук. — Знаешь, я там, у вас, всё приставал к леди Келебриан и другим, кто понимал на всеобщем, как вы возвращаетесь, а мне никто толком и не рассказал. И тогда я решил, что буду думать, что ты жива. Говорить с тобой, рассказывать про всё, что вижу. Только ничего у меня не вышло с рассказами. Я каждый вечер приходил сюда, смотрел на восток и молчал. В голове только твоё имя вертелось, и больше ни одной мысли. А тут ещё этот ветер с запада. Он же в вашу сторону дует. Ну, я и позвал тебя. Ты не сердишься?  
  
Она качнула головой, а Кили отпустил левую руку и, положив ладонь ей на затылок, наклонил её голову к себе. И поцеловал. Быстро, неловко, в краешек губ. Тауриэль вздрогнула и оглянулась на берег, где должен был ждать Туор с маленькой юркой лодочкой, на которой он её и привёз. Тауриэль выросла с убеждением, что поцелуи — это что-то настолько интимное, что их немыслимо выставлять напоказ. В эльфийской культуре даже касания рук были редки и допускались только при очень сильной приязни — любви или дружбе. А поцелуи в губы можно дарить только возлюбленным и, конечно, наедине.   
  
Лодочка уже приближалась к лебединому носу корабля. Мудрый капитан, видимо, сразу понял, что не просто так эльфийская дева навещает гномов и ждать её назад смысла нет. Успокоившись, Тауриэль уже сама обняла Кили, которого, похоже, смутила её первая реакция, и он обиженно отстранился. Это было неправильно. Тауриэль сама чуть склонилась, нашла его губы и поцеловала, как умела. Тоже получилось не очень, но зато в груди стало тепло-тепло, и сразу ясно, что так — правильно. И они стояли, прижавшись крепко-крепко, впервые ощущая друг друга не только кончиками пальцев, и сердце Тауриэль пело, и хотелось спрятать этого тёплого, твёрдого, мокрого гнома куда-то глубоко-глубоко в это поющее сердце, чтобы ни один орк даже не подумал поднять на него своё оружие.   
  
— Пойдём домой. Пойдём, я всем скажу, что ты моя, а если дядя будет против, то мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
Они пошли куда-то в эту голую степь, прямо по траве, потому что по глинистым тропинкам идти было скользко, а дождь всё сеял и сеял, и конца не было видно ни ему, ни тёмной плоской пустоши.   
  
— Ты не устала? А то давай я тебя понесу, — Кили заглядывал снизу вверх в её лицо, но вряд ли что-нибудь видел, у гномов зрение гораздо хуже эльфийского. 

— Не устала. К тому же я эльф. И это я могу тебя понести, когда начнёшь спотыкаться, — Тауриэль улыбалась. Кили такой смешной, но всё равно самый лучший. И идти в этой мокрой темноте можно хоть сутки — главное знать, что он рядом и никуда больше не денется. 

— Ну, вот пришли. Заходи, — и он открыл дверь в земле. То есть какое-то возвышение там, несомненно, было, и дверь оказалась врезанной в пологий склон, но даже холмом это назвать было нельзя. Внутрь вели крутые ступеньки, оттуда веяло теплом, и слышались низкие мужские голоса.   
  
Тауриэль прошла за Кили через неосвещённую холодную комнату, похоже, служившую прихожей, и остановилась в дверях большого помещения, общей залы подземного жилища. Низкий свод, только-только для её роста, был сложен из толстых брёвен, такие же брёвна служили колоннами, а стены кое-где были покрыты широкими досками, но в основном были глиняные, осыпающиеся на глиняный же утоптанный пол. Посреди за низким, под короткие гномьи ноги, столом, расположилась компания. Все двенадцать, все живы и, кажется, здоровы, обернулись на вошедших и замолчали. Стало так тихо, что если бы тут летала какая-нибудь перепутавшая сезоны муха, её бы услышал даже глуховатый Оин.   
  
— Дядя, это Тауриэль. Она моя невеста.  
  
Кили стоял перед Тауриэль с таким видом, как будто собирался вызвать сейчас на поединок всех своих друзей, вместе или по очереди, и ей, глядя на его воинственную макушку, смеяться уже не хотелось. В сотый раз подняли голову сомнения, и в мозгу привычно всплыл вопрос: «Что же ты делаешь, глупая? Кому ты здесь нужна, они же все чужие!» Но Кили протянул назад руку и на ощупь переплёл пальцы с её. И сомнения растворились под теплом его руки.  
  
— Невеста, значит, — Торин грузно поднялся со своего места в самом дальнем конце стола и пошёл к двери, к племяннику и к ней, чужой, нелепой, ненужной здесь никому. — А к невесте, поди, ещё толпа таких же остроухих родичей прилагается и наглый белобрысый хлыщ, который готов любого честного гнома вором обозвать? Где вы их оставили? За дверью? 

— Дядя, Тауриэль приехала одна. Ко мне. И если вы все против неё, мы уйдём вместе, — голос Кили чуть дрогнул в конце, но всё равно сказано было твёрдо и решительно. У Тауриэль немного отлегло от сердца. Она не одна, а лес прокормит. Должен же здесь где-то быть лес.

— Стоять, — Торин не говорил, а ронял слова. — Ты, — кивок Кили, — в сторону. А ты наклонись, не переломишься. Зачем приехала-то?

— К Кили, — стоять в полунаклоне было неудобно, но зато Торин теперь говорил очень тихо, так, что за столом его слышать не могли. И Кили, судя по недовольному лицу, тоже ничего не слышал. 

— В гости, что ли? — синие глаза из-под насупленных бровей блеснули, как древняя эльфийская сталь, которую ковали ещё в Первую эпоху.

— Нет, насовсем. Я люблю его, — сказала, и сразу стало легче, и неудобство куда-то исчезло.

— Хм. А он тебя?

— Он... Он до Битвы сказал, что любит, — невестой-то Кили её назвал и уйти готов с ней на край света, но вот сейчас именно этого слова — "люблю" — не сказал... Может, только чувство долга да жалость, а этого ей не надо.

— Какая смелая остроухая. Явилась незваная, любит ли не спросила, а туда же — насовсем. Ладно, сегодня переночуешь у нас, а утром плыви назад. Не гнать же тебя на корабль в темень.

— Корабля нет.

— Как нет? — широкие брови короля выгнулись дугами. — А как ты сюда попала? Прилетела, что ли?

— Нет, я приплыла на корабле, но он сразу ушёл.

— Ладно, поживёшь, пока не вернётся.

Тауриэль помотала головой:

— Он не вернётся. Я здесь насовсем. Но за предложение ночлега спасибо. Я уйду утром. И если Кили пойдёт со мной... Значит, я не зря... — она зажмурилась и прошептала: — Не зря покинула Чертоги Ожидания. 

— Ах, вон как, — широкая рука с грубыми перстнями почесала короткую бороду. — Значит, и в посмертии племянника моего не забыла.

— Вы сказали «незваная». Кили меня звал. И вот ещё, — она вытащила из потайного кармана рунный камень. Кили его показать как-то недосуг было, а его дядя, может, проникнется. Всё-таки их магия, гномья. 

— Ну, надо же. И когда только он его тебе передать успел?

— Он не передавал. Кили оставил его на пристани в Северных Пелорах, откуда вы отплывали. Для меня оставил.   
  
Торин всё терзал свой подбородок, Кили переминался с ноги на ногу у стены, а гномы настороженно молчали за столом.   
  
— Значит, приплыла насовсем. А родители что сказали?

— Я... Им передадут. Но они не будут против — я младенцем осталась сиротой, и мы... мы слишком разные. У них есть сын, он родился уже там, в Амане, они не будут скучать, — Тауриэль говорила и сама всё больше верила своим словам.

— Сирота, значит. И приплыла насовсем, а любит ли, не знаешь. Эх, горе остроухое. Добро пожаловать домой, дочка.  
  
Тауриэль удивлённо выпрямилась и поняла, что гном, назвавший её дочкой, почему-то расплывается перед глазами. И в носу засвербело, и что-то сжалось в груди. Слёзы как-то слишком легко покатились из глаз, удержать их не было никакой возможности.  
  
— Простите, я сейчас перестану, — она отвернулась, пытаясь прекратить эти нелепые потоки влаги. — Стыдно-то как... Эльфийские воины не плачут, это не подобает...

— Эльфу, может, и не подобает, а гному можно, даже воину. А ты теперь гном. Фили, Глоин, сдвиньтесь там на лавке. Тауриэль будет сидеть рядом с женихом. У тебя платье какое-нибудь есть?

— Нет, — всхлипнула новоявленная гномка. — А зачем?

— Свадьба у нас или что? Ладно, раз платья нету... или без него и замуж не пойдёшь?

— Пойду, — сквозь слёзы улыбнулась Тауриэль.  
  
Торин поманил её пальцем, и она опять склонилась почти к самому его лицу.  
  
— Вздумаешь обидеть моего младшенького, — король прошептал в ухо, — выломаю прут и выпорю собственноручно. Поняла?  
  
Губы её расплывались в улыбке и собрать их было так же невозможно, как остановить слёзы, поэтому она только покивала в ответ и полными счастья глазами поглядела на Кили. Он, поняв, что гроза миновала, снова подскочил к ней, схватил за руку и повёл к столу.  
  
Их назвали мужем и женой, заставили прилюдно поцеловаться — у эльфов такого обычая на свадьбе не было, — и выпили за их счастье какой-то очень горький отвар. Кили сказал, что свадьба неправильная, нет ни эля, ни пирога, но он всё равно самый счастливый гном на свете. Ели жареное мясо, правда, ни хлеба, ни овощей к нему не было, кроме привядших стеблей, по вкусу напоминающих чеснок. В разгар пира над головами что-то треснуло, и почти сразу раздался оглушительный грохот. Невнятная морось разразилась не просто дождём, а грозой, да такой сильной, что в комнату, которую освободил Фили, переехав к Оину и Глоину, Кили и Тауриэль провожали не только выкрики гномов, но и торжественный салют из треска молний и раскатов грома.  
  
Кили закрыл дверь в вырытую в глине совсем маленькую комнатку и поставил плошку-светильник на специально для неё прибитую к колонне дощечку. Тауриэль оглядела своё новое жилище. Слева узкий топчан, на нём набитый сухой травой длинный мешок — чуть короче, чем она сама бы себе сделала, — и такая же самодельная подушка. Вместо одеяла — зимний плащ. Справа пустая ниша, видимо, Фили забрал свой топчан с собой, не на полу же ему спать. Посередине, под вытяжным отверстием, столб с торчащими сучками, на котором уже висят какие-то вещи, и Кили туда же повесил её сумку. Их мокрые плащи куда-то унесли ещё во время свадебного пира, Тауриэль от волнения даже не заметила, кто и когда. В комнате жарко, хотя и не душно. Вдоль пола по периметру идёт толстая глиняная труба, и в ней иногда булькает вода — отопление. Гномы не любят холод.  
  
Теперь должно было случиться то, о чём она как-то не думала ни когда отшельничала в Северных Пелорах, ни когда плыла сюда. Даже во время свадебного пира почему-то не проскочило мысли о том, что ей не просто придётся целоваться с самым замечательным гномом на свете, но и делить с ним постель. Тауриэль присела на краешек этой самой постели и, пока Кили, что-то говоря, раскладывал свои и её вещи для просушки, наконец-то задумалась об этом. А вдруг гномы устроены так, что с эльфийскими девами у них ничего не получится? Хотя у людей прекрасно получалось, даже в легенды попали. И у орков получалось, только ни одна дева этого не пережила. Не должны же гномы отличаться так сильно, чтобы совсем никак? И если гномов называют волосатыми коротышками, это значит, что они волосатые везде? Она видела обнажённых эльфов-мужчин, у них всё было гладко, как на лице. Про людей говорили, что у многих есть волосы на груди. А вдруг Кили весь покрыт шерстью, из-под одежды-то только кисти рук видно и лицо, а что дальше неизвестно... А ещё гномы же тяжёлые. А вдруг он сломает ей рёбра, если навалится? И...  
  
И тут Кили её поцеловал. И Тауриэль поняла, что все её страхи не стоят выеденного яйца. И что она будет любить своего гнома, даже если он весь покрыт длинной шелковистой шерстью в крупные кольца. Кстати, неплохо бы проверить. Она запустила обе руки ему под рубаху и ощутила ладонями крепкую, горячую, восхитительно гладкую спину. А ещё, оказывается, очень приятно, когда не надо наклоняться, ведь лёжа они одного роста. И его руки, которые на вид такие грубые и короткопалые, на самом деле нежные и ловкие и... и когда он внутри — это так правильно, как не было никогда в жизни. Во всех двух жизнях.  
  
— Прости, я не смог доставить тебе удовольствие.

— Почему не смог? Мне было очень приятно. 

— Но ты молчала. А мужики рассказывали, что женщина выгибается и кричит, когда ей приятно. 

— Так, может, это ваши гномьи женщины кричат, а эльфы нет?

— А давай попробуем ещё раз. Ты не против?  
  
Она не была против, а его руки и губы начали творить что-то невообразимое. И, кажется, она кричала, только сама не поняла, как и что. И была тяжесть внизу, которая переполнила что-то внутри, и это что-то тяжёлое стало лёгким, и ноги дрожали мелко-мелко, и Кили упал на неё, но был вовсе не тяжелым и не лёгким. Он был единственно нужным. А волосы у него были на груди и шли дорожкой по животу туда, где... В общем, это было немного смешно, очень приятно на ощупь и красиво. По-своему, не по-эльфийски, но Кили ужасно шло.  
  
— Обещай мне, — Тауриэль облизнула сухие губы. — Обещай, что не будешь рассказывать мужикам, как это происходит у нас с тобой.

— Обещаю. А ты кричала. Значит, я всё сделал правильно.

Они ещё раз проверили потому, что Тауриэль не помнила. Потом ещё раз. А потом она взлетела.

— Гномы умеют летать? А почему про это нет легенд? 

— Разве что в пропасть с воплем «спасите», но про это как раз есть и сказки, и песни, — Кили лежал на спине, закинув руки под голову, и его веки были полусомкнуты, а на губах играла довольная улыбка. — А почему ты спросила?  
  
Тауриэль устроилась на нём, положив ладони одна на другую на его ключицы, а сверху примостив свой подбородок, и обводила взглядом совершенную форму его скул и носа.   
  
— В последний раз я почувствовала: подо мной был воздух, комната вращалась, и ощущение было, как когда раскачаешься на верёвке и перелетаешь на другой берег реки. Страшно, сладко и хочется, чтобы это длилось бесконечно.

— С ума сойти, — он вынул из-под головы правую руку и легонько кончиками пальцев прошёлся по её спине от плеча до ягодицы. — Наверное, это свойственно только эльфийским женщинам. Но давай мы проверим завтра? А то скоро вставать.  
  
Кили уснул легко и быстро, а живым эльфам, даже если их приняли в гномы, не нужно спать каждую ночь. На узком топчане едва хватало места для одного, но Тауриэль выяснила, что можно очень удобно обвиться вокруг мужа, и даже одеяла не надо. У сплюснутого народца волей их создателя температура тела была чуть выше, чем у детей Эру, это было необходимо при их образе жизни. Поэтому они и ели так много, и надевали шубы даже летом — энергии надо больше, а расходуется она быстрее. Сегодня Тауриэль сама служила для Кили одеялом, а он ей — грелкой. А днём она обязательно посмотрит, что здесь за лес. Откуда-то натащили же наугрим дерева для своего глиняного жилища. В лесу она построит для них с Кили дом. Ну, или для них и остальных гномов. В этом нелепом погребе жить невозможно.  
  
Топчан слегка тряхнуло, из-под потолочных брёвен посыпались кусочки глины и песок. Тауриэль и сама не заметила, как оказалась на руках у стоящего в дверном проёме гнома, а голый Кили ещё сгорбился, пытаясь защитить её собой от неведомой опасности. Глаза у него при этом оставались закрытыми.  
  
— Кили... Ты чего? — Тауриэль не успела испугаться, только удивилась.

Молчание. Через некоторое время он открыл сонные глаза.

— Неправильное. Опасности нет.  
  
Кили рухнул на топчан, при этом притиснув жену к самой стене, и даже во сне попытался прикрыть собой. Что «неправильное» Тауриэль не поняла, у сонного мужа ответа не добилась, да ещё и пришлось его осторожно ворочать, чтобы улечься поудобнее. Нет, в семейной жизни есть свои минусы. Но она их преодолеет.


	9. Глава 9. Река Тауриэль

Как только по её внутренним часам начало светать, Тауриэль осторожно встала, оделась и выскользнула за дверь, чтобы поискать ванну, умывальник или что там есть. Застенчивый рыжий гном с редкой бородкой — надо всё же спросить у мужа, как их всех зовут, — показал ей дверь в «мыльню» — комнату за большой печкой, где было несколько разновысоких лавок, выдолбленные из дерева круглые тазы и вода — холодная и горячая! А рядом с печкой на ивовых распорках сушилось нижнее бельё в огромных количествах, но одного фасона — штаны, сшитые с рубахой. Тауриэль с удовольствием вымылась, постирала всё, что хотела, правда, воды не осталось. Но ничего, натаскать, наверное, несложно.  
  
— ...Бомбур, собираешь всю крупную рыбу и вялишь. Всем отдать ему свои запасы соли. Воду из реки не брать! Чистые рубахи — на распорки, будем собирать дождевую влагу, — голос короля было слышно издалека.  
  
Тауриэль вошла в общую залу и, отыскав глазами Кили среди понуро молчащих гномов, склонилась к нему:  
  
— Что случилось?

— Ночью где-то выше по течению, похоже, завалило реку — вода ушла, остались несколько лужиц. В общем, питьевой воды у нас нет.

— Надо идти вдоль течения, проверить, где завал, и, если можно, разобрать, — предложил Двалин.

— Бесполезно, ты же помнишь — лес нас не пускает. А прорубаться будем до весны, — Торин покачал головой.

— По руслу идти опасно — если завал прорвёт, можно не успеть выбраться, — это невысокий седой гном.

— А по лесу мы не пройдём! 

— Я пройду, — Тауриэль подала голос и тут же попыталась спрятаться за спину Кили, потому что все двенадцать бородатых карликов сразу обернулись к ней.

— Да, ты пройдёшь, — Торин обвёл глазами всю компанию. — Кили, Нори, Бофур, вы идёте с Тауриэль. Двалин, ты — командир.

— Но одна я быстрее обернусь! — Тауриэль вскинула голову, обидевшись на то, что ей, дочери леса, навяливают в спутники неуклюжих подгорных жителей, да ещё и гнома в командиры.

— Быстрее, кто же спорит? Но нам надо реку вернуть, ты сможешь одна?   
  
Вышли после завтрака, на котором Оин заставил всех выпить свой горький хвойный отвар — «весенний бальзам», поняла Тауриэль, эльфы его делали в конце особенно суровых зим, когда заканчивались запасённые овощи. При сером свете дождливого утра перед ней предстали бескрайние, уходящие на три стороны света унылые равнины, лишь слегка всхолмленные невысокими возвышенностями. Далеко на западе вздымались угрюмые горы. Их вершины тонули в низких облаках, а подножия были укутаны густым тёмным лесом. Гномы для своего жилища выбрали место на равном расстоянии от реки и деревьев, видимо, не доверяли ни одной, ни другим. Лес начинался с вырубки. Древесные великаны и молодая поросль — ничто не спаслось от топора гномов. Поломанные кусты, кора и сучья, наваленные кучами, — понятно, почему лес не пускал этих варваров. «Они не слышат, — убеждала себя Тауриэль, — они не могут понять, что лес сам бы отдал им то, что мешает, что уже готово умереть». Но всё равно сердито посмотрела на Кили. Тот развёл руками. 

Тауриэль оставила свой отряд подальше между пней и одна подошла к густым кустам. Вслушалась в шёпот ветвей. Лес уже готовился заснуть на зиму, но с ним ещё можно было говорить. Только, похоже, никто до сих пор не беседовал с этими деревьями. Она протянула руки и запела, подстраиваясь под медленный шёпот дождя. Лес недоверчиво прислушивался, а Тауриэль уговаривала древесные соки быстрее течь по ветвям, чтобы они стали гибче, чтобы их можно было раздвинуть без вреда. На исходе третьего часа непрерывного пения недоверчивые деревья наконец согласились пропустить её и спутников. Хотя по-прежнему были сердиты на гномов.   
  
Отряд двинулся в путь. Параллельно пустому руслу реки, петляя, как узор на эльфийском кафтане, путники пробирались под сплошным пологом ветвей, которые уже сбросили листву и не препятствовали дождю сеять на маленький отряд. На ночь остановились на подобии поляны — буря вырвала огромный дуб, и на его месте можно было развести костёр, а комель использовать для укрытия от дождя и ветра.   
  
— Отряд идёт со скоростью самого слабого его члена. А у нас самый слабый ты, Бофур, — Двалин уставился на гнома в ушанке обвиняющим взором. 

— Чего это я самый слабый? И вовсе не я...

— А того, что когда делят еду, надо не братцу толстопузому половину отдавать, а самому съедать. Он скоро ходить не сможет — его катить придётся, а ты сам ноги протянешь.

— Да хватает мне еды! А на Бомбура не бранись. Больной он.   
  
Тауриэль слушала, как переругиваются гномы, и думала, что там, в верхнем течении реки, случилось что-то очень страшное. Или случится. И Двалин прав, идти надо быстрее. А для этого надо ещё дольше говорить с лесом. Поэтому когда её спутники уснули, она снова подошла к стене леса по ходу движения и запела. Так и пела всю ночь, изредка отпивая горького отвара, чтобы промочить горло.   
  
Она подняла всех ещё до света, а с первыми лучами прячущегося за тучами солнца вышли в путь. И шли весь день, хотя Бофур к вечеру практически повис на Двалине. Что-то приближалось, даже гномы это ощущали и перестали ворчать. А может, просто устали. На третий день начали встречаться свежие завалы, земля между ними была покрыта смесью глины и камней, а русло реки оказалось замыто оползнем. Но самое страшное стало видно, когда Тауриэль спустилась в русло. Впереди, там, где река протекала между отрогами гор, высилась огромная плотина из переломанных деревьев, камней и мусора. И она уже ощутимо потрескивала.   
  
— Это не разобрать, — Кили поскрёб в затылке. — Хуже того: чую, оно скоро рванёт.

— Обратно бежать надо. Наших предупредить, — Двалин решительно развернулся и наткнулся на завал, который они только что с трудом преодолели. — Эх, не успеем. 

— Я успею, — Тауриэль прислушивалась к треску плотины и всё отчётливее понимала, что времени у неё не остаётся. — Я предупрежу Торина и остальных, только как же вы?

— Беги. А за нас не беспокойся — мы пойдём по следу оползня, попробуем подняться в горы, — Двалин махнул рукой на противоположный берег, где высоко, выше серого безжизненного языка обвала, чернел вход в пещеру. — За Кили я присмотрю. Беги, не оглядывайся.  
  
Тауриэль посмотрела в глаза своего мужа, увидела там решимость и любовь и побежала обратно. Двигаться по уже пройденному пути сквозь отзывающийся тебе лес, да ещё без четвёрки неуклюжих гномов, было гораздо легче. Но продолжала давить на затылок готовая прорваться плотина, норовили выскользнуть из-под сапога мокрые ветки, если она шла воздушным путём, а опавшие листья скрывали острые сучья на земле. И дождь шептал: «Не успеешь, не успеешь, а я успею — смою твоего Кили с обрыва, завалю обвалом, намочу тетиву и пошлю навстречу чудовище...»  
  
Лесная эльфийка бежала, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку над непролазными завалами. Бежала, едва касаясь мягкими подошвами сапог спутанных стеблей мёртвой травы. Бежала, изо всех сил гоня от себя тревогу за оставшегося у готовой прорваться плотины любимого.  
  
Уже стемнело второй раз, когда стена леса наконец сменилась поломанными гномами зарослями кустов. И в тот же самый момент позади лопнула долго натягивавшаяся струна. Гул пошёл по всему лесу, река вырвалась на волю и понеслась, не вмещаясь в прежнее русло, таща в своём бушующем теле обломки и целые стволы вырванных сначала селем, а потом и ею самой деревьев.  
  
Тауриэль неслась к глиняному дому Торина и его друзей так быстро, что носки сапог не успевали скользить по полужидкой степи. Несколько десятков ударов сердца, и она рванула на себя утопленную в толще рукотворного холма дверь. Та подалась легко, а за ней были темнота и та особая пустота, которая бывает в покинутых жилищах. Эльфийское зрение позволило разглядеть, что гномы уходили спокойно, без спешки, забрав не только все свои вещи, но и отодрав от стен доски, вынув подпиравшие своды столбы, да и часть перекрытий, видимо, тоже, потому что вместо множества комнат в дверных проёмах виднелись завалы. Тонкий слух донёс отдалённые удары, свод общей комнаты задрожал, и из щелей посыпалась глина.  
  
Нандиэ рванулась к выходу, и в этот момент сильная боль пронзила её правую икру, заставив потерять равновесие на ступенях и рухнуть обратно, под шатающиеся брёвна покинутой землянки. Тауриэль лихорадочно провела рукой по ноге, пытаясь оценить повреждения, но никакой раны не обнаружила, да и боль уменьшилась, оставшись отголоском на периферии сознания.   
  
Удивляться было некогда. Снова наверх, во тьму, пронизанную косыми струями дождя, громыхающую уже близким гулом освободившейся реки. Наверху Тауриэль огляделась, чтобы оценить, куда бежать на почти плоской равнине, и увидела вдалеке, в холмах жёлтый мерцающий огонёк. Гномы, не дожидаясь разведки, благоразумно ушли от берега.   
  
Тауриэль побежала на свет костра. Где-то на середине пути она услышала, как из жерла русла, скрытого склонившимися деревьями, вырвался поток. Треск, грохот и рёв известили, что ни деревьев, ни самого русла уже нет.  
  
Первые потоки, разлившись по равнине, потеряли скорость и силу, но следом шла ещё вода. Она скапливалась за измочаленными обломками, как за маленькими плотинами, и снова рывками и ударами пробивала себе путь. Река догнала Тауриэль, когда та уже достигла помоста, стоявшего на вершине пологого холма на вкопанных столбах. Обломок дерева ударил по левой лодыжке, и даже в рёве стихии Тауриэль услышала сухой треск сломавшейся кости. От резкой боли пальцы разжались, и мокрое дерево помоста заскользило из-под них, но в этот момент крепкие сильные руки вцепились в её запястья. Торин и Фили вытянули Тауриэль на помост и помогли дойти до полога, под которым горел костёр и скрывались от дождя гномы.   
  
Глухому Оину не пришлось объяснять, что с ней случилось. Она и опомниться не успела, как старик оттеснил сородичей в сторону и начал мягко ощупывать левую ногу. А потом решительно распорол новый удобный сапог и принялся осторожно снимать его буквально по частям, чтобы наложить повязку.  
  
— Кили! Где Кили и остальные? — В голосе Торина билась тревога.

— Все живы. Они хотели подняться на гору на том берегу реки, их не должно было задеть, когда прорвало завал.  
  
Рёв реки скрыл общий облегчённый вздох, но Тауриэль знала, что он был, не мог не быть.   
  
Ночь шелестела успокаивающейся рекой, погромыхивала обломками, которые ещё неслись в бурном русле, журчала ручьями уходящей воды. Дождь закончился, заметно похолодало.  
  
— Фили, не посмотришь ли своими молодыми глазами на юго-запад, — раздался скрипучий голос Дори (Тауриэль в походе попросила Кили назвать ей всех своих новых родичей и внутренне посмеялась над их короткими рифмующимися именами). — Мне кажется, там что-то мигает.

— Костёр! А ведь это костёр! Дядя!   
  
Но Фили напрасно кричал, все гномы при первом же его слове сгрудились на юго-западном краю помоста и во все глаза вглядывались в мерцающий огонёк на середине тёмной громады горной гряды.  
  
— Фили! — Торин обернулся к племяннику. — Спроси, сколько их, есть ли раненые?  
  
Деверь подбежал к костру, горевшему на выложенном глиной костровище, и замахал плащом, тихонько отсчитывая про себя короткие и длинные интервалы. Он на мгновенье закрывал костёр со стороны гор так, что тем, кто смотрел на него из далёкой пещеры, должно было казаться, что костёр внезапно исчез. А потом так же резко отдёргивал полотнище, и несколько мгновений огонь светил невозбранно. Потом снова темнота — и вновь свет. Древний способ передачи сообщений на расстояние, которым пользовались все расы Средиземья, но каждая системой своих сочетаний вспышек.  
  
— Все живы, один легкораненый, — с облегчением произнёс Балин через несколько минут. — Передай, что нас десятеро и один легкораненый. Там поймут, что Тауриэль дошла.   
  
У Тауриэль отлегло от сердца. Кили жив, а ведь до этого самого момента её грызла тревога за него. Будь он эльфом, после их соединения у них начала бы образовываться ментальная связь, которая обычна для супругов-эльфов, осанвэ. Наиболее сильные из эльдар, вроде владык Элронда и Галадриэли, как она слышала, могут переговариваться на расстоянии, даже не будучи супругами. Но Кили — гном, и это значит, что всё то время, что им предстоит провести вместе, её будет терзать тревога за него, стоит ей потерять его из виду. Ну и пусть. Это настолько малая цена за счастье, которое обрушилось на неё в погибшем глиняном доме, что не стоит и упоминания.   
  
Нога, зафиксированная между тонкими, но увесистыми плашками, ныла, усталость туманила разум, и мигающий огонь погружал Тауриэль в странное состояние между сном и явью. Над нею нависал огромный эльф, сквозь его рыжие волосы просвечивал костёр, и рубленные черты лица в красном свете казались древней скульптурой, гранитным истуканом, не эльфийским даже, а, скорее, гномьим. Он склонился ещё ниже, и чёрные волнистые пряди коснулись лба Тауриэль. Эльф снял свой плащ, да нет, у эльдар пальцы гораздо длиннее, а эта короткопалая широкая ладонь, которая подтыкает край, чтобы ей не дуло, это же Торин, дядя Кили. И, кажется, теперь приёмный отец самой Тауриэль.  
  
Она не заметила прихода нового дня, впервые в жизни пропустив рассвет. Проснулась от того, что её тихонько позвал Фили. Тауриэль вскинулась, нашаривая рукоять кинжала, но уткнулась взглядом в кружку, исходящую ароматным хвойным паром.   
  
— Выпей, а потом вот солониной зажуй. Больше ничего не осталось, нормальной охоты у нас последние дни не было. Всё зверьё, видимо, на юг откочевало, — Фили виновато заглянул ей в глаза. 

— Не надо мяса. Мне бы сейчас стакан молока с ложкой мёда.

Гном печально усмехнулся.

— За кружку молока я бы сам отдал левую ногу по колено. Нет его здесь. И доить, похоже, некого. А мясо ты съешь. Сегодня к горам пойдём, здесь нам зиму не пережить. 

— А почему вы раньше в горы не ушли? Они ведь не так и далеко, а у вас была вся осень в запасе. Да и лес, если идти с умом, вполне проходим.   
  
Фили посмотрел в сторону, на бесконечную бурую пустошь.  
  
— Вот именно, осень. Ты не представляешь, сестрёнка, — Тауриэль удивлённо распахнула глаза, но, покатав немного в уме это слово, поняла, что такое обращение ей нравится. — Ты не можешь даже представить себе, какая щедрая на этих равнинах осень. Пока травы не повяли, в них бродили огромные стада каких-то не поймёшь, пони — не пони, ослы — не ослы. Что-то среднее. Охота богатейшая. Мы били только молодых самцов. А животные непуганные, даже не отбегали в сторону, когда один из них падал, забившись в агонии. Жалко таких убивать. Мы попытались с Кили поймать одного, чтобы приручить, но на нас вожак кинулся — еле ноги унесли. Ещё поменьше были, вроде свиней на бараньих тонких ножках. Эти очень вкусные. Один раз видели такого лося, как у вашего Трандуила, и с ним целое стадо безрогих. Видать, самки.  
  
— Это не лось, это олень. Их в Арде почти не осталось уже, если только далеко на северо-востоке, в безлюдных степях. 

— Ну, олень, так олень. Хоть одного узнали. Остальные — как будто взяли части от разных зверей и смешали как попало. Ноги осла, тело пони, голова оленья, а рога — орочьи ятаганы. Идёт всё стадо, уткнув головы в землю, видимо, от тяжести поднять не могут. От горизонта до горизонта — рога да копыта, да пыль тучей за ними. Только как зарядили дожди, всё зверьё на юг двинулось. И тут мы увидели, что гномы — не единственные хищники в степи. За стадами шли кошки. Полосатые и пятнистые, большие и поменьше. Только одно у всех было похоже — огромные клыки, свисавшие ниже подбородка. Ещё, вроде, стаи собак или волков, издалека не понять. Мелкие, у нас дома волки крупнее. Дома...  
  
Фили на секунду запнулся, потом тряхнул светлой гривой и продолжил:  
  
— А в середине этого исхода олофанты пошли. Только мохнатые и бивней не шесть, а два, до самой земли свисали, а потом вверх загибались. За ними тоже стая волков трусила, но видно было, что добычи им не дождаться. Хорошо шло стадо — по бокам матёрые, как скала, впереди вожак, сзади те, кто помоложе, у кого бивни ещё не загнутые и острые, как копья. Постепенно стада сошли на нет, а мы поняли, что если не хотим помереть с голоду, надо идти в лес — там должны быть звери, которые на юг не уходят. Только лес нас не пустил. Рано или поздно мы бы, конечно, прорубили в нём проход, только, боюсь, многих бы к тому времени потеряли. Поэтому дядя и послал тебя в разведку, знал, что эльф с лесом договорится. А ты зачем так рано вернулась? Подождала бы, пока река успокоится.  
  
— Я предупредить вас хотела! Тридцать часов без передышки бежала, чтобы увести вас от реки, и всё зря. Вы уже и сами ушли, а я только ногу сломала, теперь вам обузой стала.

— И никакая не обуза. Ты всё правильно сделала. А если бы у дяди нюха на опасность не было? Мы бы все в том глиняном доме потонули. Это, говорят, у него после дракона началось. После первого появления дракона, когда он Эребор захватил. Если что-то нехорошее должно случиться, он места себе не находит. Бывает, правда, что и его нюх не помогает, как когда мы в Мглистых горах ночевали, но тогда деваться, кроме этой гоблинской ловушки, было некуда. А тут вы ушли, он носом воздух потянул, и давай распоряжаться — кому рыбу собирать да потрошить, кому вещи таскать, а кому доски со стен отдирать. Печку жалко — она у Дори замечательная вышла. Ничего, на новом месте ещё лучше сложим. Точно мясо не будешь? Тогда обопрись на меня, пора идти.  
  
— Фили, а как называется эта река? — менять положение ноги было больно, и, чтобы отвлечься, она постаралась продолжить разговор.

— А Махал её знает. Мы никак не называем: река и река.  
  
Тауриэль поглядела на бурую равнину, скованную первым морозцем, на сизую корочку льда на лужах. Да, выходить надо, пока солнце не выглянуло из-за туч, не растопило вязкую глиняную грязь. Только как же она пойдёт-то на одной ноге? Оказалось, довольно быстро, хотя и не слишком комфортно. Сидя за спиной у Подгорного короля и вцепившись в его широкие плечи. И даже её сломанную ногу он перехватил так, что боли от тряски при тяжёлой гномьей поступи почти не ощущалось.   
  
К вечеру дошли до полноводной реки, и хотя она больше не ярилась, разбивая в щепки смытые с берега деревья, переправа представлялась делом нелёгким. До темноты гномы мастерили плот из валявшихся на берегу обломков, прибивая их к двум брёвнам, которые они с упорством муравьёв тащили от холма. Вышел он небольшим и неказистым, зато вполне уверенно держался на воде, направляемый длинными шестами. Переправляться решили утром, и Тауриэль изо всех сил уговаривала себя заснуть, но отдохнувшие разум и тело, а также ноющая щиколотка обеспечили ей бессонную ночь. Зато звёзды с очистившегося от туч неба сияли ещё ярче, чем дома, сквозь тёмные ветви Лас Галена.  
  
К утру небо вновь обложили тяжёлые тучи, зарядил холодный дождь. Берег стал как намыленный, и гномы поминутно падали в липкую ледяную грязь. При этом они громко ругались на своём языке, состоящем, казалось, из одних согласных. Несколько повторяющихся звукосочетаний Тауриэль выучила и решила при случае спросить у Кили, что они означают.  
  
Первыми на другой берег должны были отправиться Фили и Бифур, закрепить там конец верёвки, и обратным рейсом один из них вернёт плот за второй партией. Плот отошёл от берега, и река тут же, закрутив, потащила его вниз по течению. Торин охнул, а Тауриэль слезла с кипы вещей, на которой сидела, и на коленях поползла к берегу. Там она опустила руки в ледяную воду и начала уговаривать реку. У Тауриэль всегда лучше получалось договариваться с водой, чем с деревьями или зверями. Но эта вода никогда не говорила ни с одним из эльдар. На то, чтобы река начала слушать её, ушло столько времени, что отчаянно работавших шестами гномов утащило вниз на пол-лиги, где вода с дикой скоростью неслась между двух торчащих поперёк русла камней. Наконец река вняла просьбе пощадить родичей эльфа, знающего язык воды, и плот благополучно причалил к противоположному берегу. Фили и Бифур потащили его выше, чтобы оказаться как раз напротив оставшихся на этом берегу гномов и подальше от порогов, и переправа началась.  
  
Когда пришёл черёд Тауриэль переправляться, её просто подняли из грязи, не слушая возражений, перекинули через королевское плечо и сволокли на плот. Оказалось, что одна невысокая нандиэ, сложенная пополам на гноме, вовсе не стукается головой и пятками о землю. Правда, грязь, летящая из-под сапог Торина, заляпала волосы и лицо, но в отместку Тауриэль вытерлась его плащом. Впрочем, чище ни она, ни плащ от этого не стали.   
  
Река, дождавшись, пока все выйдут на берег, подхватила плот и унесла на стремнину. Ей было обидно, что её, едва опомнившуюся после жестокого пленения обвалом, лишили игрушки. Поэтому она тщательно размолола плот о камни и спокойно понесла щепки к океану. Тауриэль ничего этого уже не видела — над ней хлопотал Оин, а Дори и Ори под его руководством растирали новоявленной гномке занемевшие по локоть руки.   
  
Пускаться в тот же день в переход по лесу было невозможно — гномы замёрзли, устали, их одежда вымокла, вдобавок к вечеру поднялся ветер, дождь превратился в снег, и в мокрой одежде уже через час можно было превратиться в ледяные скульптуры. Поэтому под пологом густых кустов был раскинут шатёр из шкур и плащей, разведён костёр, и Бомбур занялся похлёбкой. Тауриэль не ела, только пила из-за одного очень смущавшего её обстоятельства. Три раза в сутки глухой гномий лекарь, не взирая ни на какие протесты, оттаскивал её подальше, приспускал ей штаны и поднимал перед собой, как матери обычно держат маленьких детей. При этом он громогласно на всю округу сообщал, что его стесняться не надо, а что естественно, то не безобразно. И держал так, пока она знаками не показывала, что сделала всё требуемое. Как она в первый же раз такого действа от стыда не вернулась в Мандос приветствовать Намо, Тауриэль и сама не знала. Эльфы, конечно, к наготе относятся спокойно, не понимая, как можно стыдиться того, что даровано самим Эру, но кое-что предпочитают совершать в уединении. В том числе и отправлять естественные надобности.  
  
Спать легли все вместе, в рядок, старательно запихнув длинноногую эльфийку в середину, между Бомбуром и Ори. Дождавшись, пока все уснут, она тихонько выползла из гномьего лежбища, натянула на себя все свои сухие вещи и осторожно двинулась к выходу.  
  
— Куда? — спокойный голос Торина прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба.   
  
Надо же, назвали гномом, и стала терять эльфийскую чуткость — не поняла, что один из спутников бодрствует.  
  
— С лесом говорить. Иначе завтра будем весь день тут кусты рубить, чтобы к вечеру упереться в болото. Недобрый здесь какой-то лес, — честно ответила она.

— Помочь? — коротко спросил Торин.  
  
Тауриэль замотала головой: вот ещё, ей же наверняка придётся сначала ползти под кустами, а потом перемещаться от дерева к дереву — что ей, всю ночь короля за собой таскать? Потом вспомнила, что гномы в темноте видят плохо и произнесла вслух:   
  
— Не надо. Сама.  
  
В ответ Торин кинул ей сначала свой многострадальный плащ, а потом ещё чей-то, такой же лёгкий и тёплый. Тауриэль хотела поблагодарить, но тут кто-то из гномов гулко испортил воздух, и она поскорее выкатилась из-под полога шатра.  
  
Плащи очень пригодились: ни в Средиземье, ни тем более в Амане ей не приходилось так мёрзнуть. Ночь стояла безлунная, но ясная — снег, казалось, лучился собственным холодным светом и отражался в небе полосой Млечного пути с разбросанными по сторонам крупными белыми, жёлтыми и голубыми льдинками-звёздами. Пар, вырывавшийся изо рта, оседал на длинных волосках волчьего плаща, одевая каждый из них в искрящуюся белую шубку. Тауриэль в последний раз окинула взглядом бескрайнюю белую равнину, прислушалась к тихому бормотанию реки и нырнула под ветви кустов.  
  
Лес спал. Не очень крепко, но разбудить его, а тем более разговорить, оказалось очень нелёгкой задачей. Поздний декабрьский рассвет уже окрасил пурпуром далёкие холмы, а Тауриэль всё ещё уговаривала патриарха окраины пропустить их. Шёпотом, потому что несколько часов пения на морозе даже для эльфа не проходят бесследно. Наконец она погладила ладонью бугристый холодный ствол и тронулась в обратный путь.  
  
Весь этот день она ехала на спинах гномов. Они менялись: Бифур, Дори, Глоин взваливали на закорки длинноногую эльфийку и тащили несколько шагов. Потом осторожно сгружали, ползли на животе вслед за нею под очередными зарослями, снова вставали, сажали её себе на спину, чтобы сделать ещё десяток шагов. Впереди, там, куда Тауриэль махала рукой, шли Торин или Фили. Они разведывали путь, если надо, обрубали несколько веток, — ведь Бомбур тоже должен был пройти этим путём, а он был по ширине с двух гномов.  
  
Тауриэль пела. Сиплым шёпотом, одной рукой вцепившись в плечо гнома, второй гладила голые ветки и пела. Она просила прощения за нанесённые раны и обещала, что если их пропустят добром, то этих ран будет меньше. Когда вечером устроились на ночёвку, она лишь отхлебнула из оиновой фляжки и тут же отключилась, и не слышала, как ворчал Глоин, нёсший её последним и дольше всех:   
  
— Бормочет и бормочет чего-то прямо над ухом. И чего бормочет? Аж голова разболелась. Может, рот ей завтра завязать?

— Глоин! — тихий голос Торина прозвучал настолько внушительно, что все гномы замерли, оставив свои дела. — Ты отлить далеко ходил?

— Как же! — ещё пуще взвился рыжий гном. — Отойдёшь тут! В какую сторону ни шагни — в стену колючек упрёшься. Тут вот, за тем деревом и пристроился. И то сзади ветки подпирали.

— Шагу, значит, не сделать. А мы идём, Глоин. Весь день шли. И будем идти, пока девчонка будет бормотать. И не дай Махал вам хоть слово поперёк её бормотания вякнуть.   
  
Возражений не последовало. Хорошо, что Тауриэль этого разговора не слышала, а то бы ляпнула ещё, что они весь день обходили с юга обширное болото и к вечеру вышли на то место, до которого от их прежней стоянки по прямой не больше часа пути неспешным гномьим шагом. Если бы гномы могли ходить по дну болот, конечно.  
  
Три следующих дня шли вдоль реки. Не по самому берегу, разбитому и искорёженному недавним катаклизмом, а чуть поодаль. Впрочем, этот лес был слабо проходим даже для эльфа в любом месте, на берегу лишь добавлялась замёрзшая грязь и вывороченные комли. Тауриэль начинала петь деревьям утром, пока гномы завтракали и сворачивали лагерь. К тому времени, как тронуться в путь, примерный маршрут был уже готов. Он всегда петлял — обходил ямы и выворотни со спящими под ними в берлогах зверями, нырял под густые ветви и полуупавшие стволы. К вечеру, когда солнце пряталось за изрезанным хребтом гор, нандиэ уже шептала, но сонные деревья провожали её благожелательным скрипом и дозволяли наломать хвойных лап на подстилку.   
  
Пила она по-прежнему хвойно-травяной настой Оина и, в общем-то, ни с кем, кроме него, и не разговаривала, да и это общение было односторонним — она слушала, а старый лекарь говорил. Зато для неё приоткрывались многие неизвестные ранее стороны гномьей жизни. Оказывается, подземные жители интересовались полётом птиц и рисунком облаков, знали лечебные свойства трав и минералов. Камни, давно умолкнувшие для эльдар, с наугрим продолжали вести беседы. Только с деревьями не заладилось у сплюснутого народа с самого начала.  
  
Шум реки помогал им уснуть и навевал беспокойные усталые сны. Он же приветствовал их, когда днём возвращались они к своей тропе после особенно длинного и трудного обходного манёвра.  
  
— Тауриэль, — тихо произнёс Ори.   
  
Нандиэ подняла голову, но молодой гном повернулся к королю.  
  
— Давайте назовём эту реку Тауриэль, — и покраснел, прячась за спину брата.

— Хорошее имя для лесной реки, — улыбнулся Балин. — Я ведь не ошибся, Тауриэль в переводе на всеобщий означает «Дитя Леса»?  
  
Она кивнула, растерянно переводя взгляд с одного улыбающегося гнома на другого.  
  
— Так тому и быть, — веско сказал Торин, и все вернулись к своим занятиям.  
  
Назавтра, едва в промёрзшем воздухе появлялись нотки бегущей воды, у Тауриэль теплело на сердце, и деревья откликались ей быстрее, и кусты, казалось, сами раздвигали ветви.


	10. Глава 10. Вместе

На исходе пятого дня путь гномам преградил след оползня, запрудившего тогда ещё безымянную реку. Подниматься по склону, усеянному искорёженными стволами, изрытому промоинами, по снегу, скрывавшему под собой ямы и сучья, в темноте было невозможно, поэтому остановились на привал, хотя сердца гномов — всех десяти — стремились наверх, туда, где всю ночь горел для них яркий огонёк костра. Торин велел просигналить друзьям, чтобы сидели наверху, а утром кто-нибудь из них поработал проводником, ведь дальше живых деревьев не было, и Тауриэль не могла безопасно вести отряд.  
  
Утром, через два часа после восхода, в лагерь пришёл Нори и по извилистой тропе повёл отряд к пещере. По пути он рассказал, что Двалин пошёл на охоту, Бофур готовит баню, а Кили, у которого рана на правой ноге, ждёт у подъёмника. Сами они попали в пещеру поверху, но, убив хозяина — необычайно большого чёрного медведя, который и зацепил Кили острым, как меч, когтем, — постарались перекрыть все доступные пути в пещеру, обрушив и завалив всё что можно.  
  
Пока поднимали вещи и первых гномов, появился Двалин с тушей какого-то копытного на плечах. Его пропустили вперёд, чтобы он подменил Кили, которому было неудобно работать с лебёдкой сидя. Силы у лысого гнома было немеряно, и Тауриэль взлетела ко входу в пещеру легко, как пёрышко. Двалин взял её на руки и понёс к распахнувшему объятия Кили.   
  
— Нет! — Она сделала рукой отстраняющий жест и тихо, для одного Двалина, прошептала: — Мне бы помыться...  
  
Он хмыкнул и понёс её вглубь пещеры, в один из темнеющих проходов, а Кили сник, отвернулся и демонстративно взялся за рукоять лебёдки. Тауриэль решила, что всё объяснит потом, когда смоет с себя десятидневную грязь и сменит, наконец, бельё. Кили должен понять — он бы на её месте поступил наверняка так же.  
  
— Куда ты её тащишь, Двалин? — каменный коридор, освещённый коптящим факелом, перегородил Оин. — Ей в мыльню надо! 

— Туда и тащу, — буркнул себе под нос Двалин и попытался обойти седого лекаря. 

— Стой, дурья твоя башка! Девке помыться надо! 

— Да в баню я её несу! — громыхнуло над ухом Тауриэль. 

— А я говорю — сначала мыться, а потом в столовую! А ну давай её сюда!

— На! — И Тауриэль довольно небрежно была сгружена в подставленные руки Оина, так, что только пискнуть успела.  
  
Двалин потопал назад, а лекарь, покрутившись туда-сюда с длинноногой эльфийкой на руках, уже тише окликнул:  
  
— Эй, Двалин, а где у вас мыльня-то?  
  
В Чертогах Омовения, которые Двалин называл баней, а Оин мыльней, было всё устроено на гномий, забавный, но уютный манер. Широкое высокое ложе — нужно будет спросить у Кили, зачем его так высоко подняли, — удобная скамья перед ним, четыре деревянные бадьи, слишком мелкие, чтобы в них можно было сидеть или носить воду. Глиняная миска с серой жижей — конечно, у гномов не было большинства ингредиентов для варки настоящего цветочного мыла, но хотя бы такое — уже неплохо. К горячему боку кирпичной печи пристроен большой глиняный чан, но Тауриэль побоялась бы в него лезть — там быстрее сваришься, чем вымоешься. А вот у противоположной стены стояла ванна, выдолбленная из ствола могучего дуба, полная холодной воды — это было уже понятнее.  
Оин посадил Тауриэль на скамью, помог раздеться до белья, опять твердя, что его стесняться не надо. Как будто ей было чего стесняться. Разве что запаха, но от остальных гномов пахло наверняка не лучше. После этого он смешал во всех четырёх бадейках холодную и горячую воду и расставил перед ней на лавке в ряд. Сказал, что ей должно хватить, чтобы сама за водой не ковыляла, а если что — звала его, после чего ушёл.  
  
Тауриэль удивилась странным гномьим обычаям, которые предписывают мыться в крохотных бадейках, если есть ванна, упорно именуемая корытом, но спорить не стала. Четырёх бадеек действительно хватило, чтобы вымыть волосы и постирать вещи, но было недопустимо мало для нормального омовения. Тогда она решила нарушить гномьи традиции и на четвереньках поползла к ванне. Вода в ней была прохладной и какой-то сонной. Нандиэ с удовольствием погрузилась в неё, начиная разговор, пробуждая и лаская. Она позволила влаге просочиться в поры кожи, вымывая грязь и усталость долгого пути, а потом размотала повязки и опустила в воду сломанную ногу.  
  
Прежде, во время похода, у неё не хватало ни времени, ни сил заняться повреждениями, но сейчас она убедилась, что гномий лекарь зафиксировал перелом качественно и процесс заживления уже начался. Теперь вода старательно вымывала ядовитые отходы лечения, и Тауриэль чувствовала, как прежняя эльфийская лёгкость возвращается к ней. 

Воду необходимо было сменить — у гномов не предусмотрены проточные бассейны, более привычные лесной деве, — и она выдернула затычку из дна. Пока вода утекала, Тауриэль всмотрелась в дерево, из которого была выдолблена ванна. На нём не было годовых колец. Огромный ствол, который в Лас Галене должен был расти в течение сотни лет, здесь получился меньше, чем за год. Представив себе ту мощь жизненных сил, которые потребовались для этого чуда, нандиэ склонила голову перед могуществом Йаванны Кементари, защитницы тех, кто не может постоять за себя сам. Тауриэль вознесла благодарность создательнице древ и пообещала приложить все силы, чтобы гномы наносили её любимым детям как можно меньше вреда.   
  
Потом она открыла хитрую задвижку в каменной стене, и в ванну хлынула живая, юная подземная вода. Она была холодной, почти ледяной, но так вся искрилась любопытством, так стремилась вырваться из темноты и безмолвия подземного озера, где томилась с момента рождения, что Тауриэль не удержалась и снова залезла в ванну. Она не гном, хотя её и приняли в род, а для эльфа холодная вода не так опасна, особенно, если это юный, свежий, полный энергии чистый поток.

Оин, который вломился в Чертог Омовения, что-то озабоченно бормоча, сразу кинулся проверять нет ли у Тауриэль жара, потом вынул её из воды, не слыша протестов, завернул в чьё-то большое полотенце и посадил на скамью. Пеняя на эльфийское легкомыслие, он наложил свежую повязку на ногу. От Оина действительно очень неприятно пахло, и Тауриэль устыдилась того, что своими беседами с водой так надолго задержала усталых, жаждущих омовения своих новых родичей. Лекарь с рук на руки передал её Двалину, на весь коридор сообщив, что её тряпочки он сам развесит на просушку.  
  
Двалин принёс Тауриэль в обширное прохладное помещение, освещённое факелами, прикреплёнными к сталагмитам, со столом из каменной плиты, водружённой на такие же торчащие из пола пещеры столбики. Вокруг стола стояли широкие деревянные лавки. Гном посадил её на такую лавку рядом с Кили, но муж отвернулся, сердито сопя.  
  
— Кили, ты за что-то сердишься на меня? — после беседы с юной водой Тауриэль хотелось обнять весь мир, и даже если она нарушила какую-то из бесчисленных традиций наугрим, она всё исправит, это ведь такие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что её любимый муж рядом.

— Ты теперь любишь Двалина... Конечно, он могучий воин, а кто я? Можешь идти к нему, я тебя не держу.  
  
Если бы Тауриэль услышала эти слова на полчаса раньше, она бы обиделась и замкнулась в себе, но лёгкость в членах и мыслях сделали её почти такой же мудрой, как Галадриэль, и она поняла, что муж вовсе не разлюбил её и не хотел обидеть. Ему просто надо всё объяснить.

— Кили, посмотри на меня. — Он не отреагировал, и Тауриэль сама повернула его лицо к себе, взявшись за подбородок, заросший мягкой бородкой. — Ты — мой муж. Эльфы любят один раз в бесконечной жизни, так уж мы устроены. Моя любовь принадлежит тебе, и даже сотня тысяч воинов любой расы не отнимут её у тебя. Прошу, не обижай меня больше ревностью.

— Правда? Ты меня по-прежнему любишь? — Глаза Кили засияли так, что растопили бы и льды Хэлкараксэ, не говоря уж об одном глупом эльфийском сердце. — А почему ты не захотела видеть меня, когда тебя подняли в пещеру?

— Я устыдилась своего вида и запаха... Если бы ты приблизился ко мне, то испытал бы отвращение и, может, даже разлюбил меня. Я бы не перенесла этого.

— Глупая, — Кили притянул её мокрую голову себе на грудь и накрыл тёплой ладонью. — А то я не знаю, как пахнут гномы в походе. На нас же никакого шалфея не хватит, — он усмехнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям. — Но и ты не обижай меня больше недоверием. Я буду любить тебя, как бы ты не выглядела и не пахла. Ведь это всё равно будешь ты, моя лесная дева.  
  
Они сидели, крепко обнявшись и дыша запахом друг друга, пока не появились отмытые румяные гномы, которые, тряся мокрыми распушившимися бородами, стали рассаживаться вокруг стола и громко требовать мяса. Бомбур внёс два больших деревянных блюда с дичью, которой ещё не придумали названия, и все набросились на еду, посыпая её золой. Соль у гномов закончилась.  
  
В разговоре выяснилось, что горы, которые по предложению Ори тут же нарекли хребтом Торина, богаты железом. Пока были разведаны лишь ближайшие пещеры, но то, что здесь можно жить, а главное, делать инструменты, необходимые для жизни, привычной гномам, обрадовало всех чрезвычайно. Тауриэль испугалась было, что её заставят долбить камень, чтобы добыть это самое железо, ведь гномы в основном этим занимаются? Но Кили рассмеялся, поцеловал её в лоб и сказал, что кроме рудного дела есть ещё множество других занятий, а в шахту эльфа никто не пустит, даже если она теперь гном. Даже если сама захочет. Чтобы там работать — особое умение нужно.   
  
Поэтому на них с Кили, временных инвалидов, свалили все шкуры, которые охотники добыли за конец осени и первые дни зимы. Тауриэль их отскребала от остатков жира и мяса, а Кили разминал. К вечеру руки и спины у обоих просто разламывались, зато из их продукции Дори сшил обоим крепкие удобные сапоги, ведь прежние пришлось выкинуть. А ещё он нашил всем тёплые полушубки, рукавицы и шапки — в здешних местах меховые плащи помогали слабо.  
  
Мороз не давал растаять выпавшему снегу, а если воздух чуть теплел, то тут же начинался снегопад. Скоро охотникам пришлось думать о том, как передвигаться по глубоким сугробам, и Тауриэль вспомнила про снегоступы. Сама она не особо разбиралась в их устройстве, но общими усилиями сотворили конструкции из дерева и шкур, позволившее Двалину и Нори уходить дальше. Лес по восточную сторону хребта Торина по-прежнему не особо пускал внутрь себя гномов, зато на западе оказалась обширная долина, отгороженная от пронизывающих ветров Северным хребтом. Климат там был мягче, лес реже, и охота оказалась хороша.   
  
Скоро Тауриэль поняла, что рассказы о поголовном увлечении гномов сокровищами, горными работами и кузнечным делом, мягко говоря, не соответствуют действительности. Торин, Фили, Балин и Глоин действительно могли сутками пропадать где-то в глубине горы, а потом ещё и часами разговаривать о прохождении жил и сопротивлении пород. А вот Двалина и Нори работа под землёй, видимо, не слишком прельщала, и они спелись, при первой же возможности удирая наружу, в снег ли, мороз — не важно, лишь бы прочь из-под каменного свода.   
  
Дори и Оин вели учёные беседы о травах, птицах и литературе, но в забой не торопились. Правда, из-под рук у них в процессе чтения громыхающих гномьих стихов выходили прочные и красивые вещи. Бифур и Бофур честно отрабатывали с киркой часы, которые сами себе положили, а потом мастерили из глины или дерева, и чувствовалось, что именно это занятие приносит им наслаждение. Да и Кили, отдыхая от тяжкого и монотонного труда кожемяки, уходил не вглубь пещеры, а к выходу — к солнцу и ветру.   
  
Бомбура в забой не брали, раз и навсегда определив ему место на кухне. Ори Торин прогнал с нижних горизонтов со словами, что если этот безрукий ещё раз туда сунется, он ему ноги повыдёргивает. Ни рядом со старшим братом, ни с морийцами Ори своего места не нашёл, а к охотникам и не просился, понимая, что от его рогатки толку будет немного. Зато он начал ходить по пещерам, составляя подробный план, и Тауриэль, заглянув однажды в его блокнот, поразилась точности и аккуратности рисунка.  
  
Когда ноги у «сидельцев» выздоровели окончательно, они попросились к охотникам, но на лицах Двалина и Нори особой радости не увидели. Торин же оценивающе поглядел на них и сказал:   
  
— У нас нет соли. Пока не сойдёт снег, искать её выходы на поверхность бесполезно, а когда сойдёт — все запасы мяса уже протухнут. Кому-то надо идти к морю и поселиться там, выпаривая соль из морской воды.  
  
Кили с Тауриэль переглянулись и согласились. Между ними так и не возникло осанвэ, но оба и вблизи, и на расстоянии ощущали сильные эмоции друг друга, ведь и боль в правой ноге Тауриэль появилась тогда, когда медвежий коготь вспорол икру Кили. Счастье и печаль, боль и желание они делили на двоих и радовались этому подарку судьбы.

Тауриэль представляла, что они с Кили уйдут вдвоём, выроют землянку на берегу и будут вместе преодолевать трудности, но Торин решил иначе. В поход к морю собрались все, даже Бомбур с Ори. Гномы гремели инструментами, увязывали в тюки шкуры, посуду и бофуровы кирпичи, которые до этого шли на изготовление плавильных печей. Всё это добро спускалось вниз и по следу оползня стаскивалось к Тауриэль, реке, а не эльфу. Она вся покрылась льдом и превратилась в гладкую почти прямую дорогу к морю.   
  
Пока основная часть гномов таскала грузы, Торин попросил Тауриэль — гномку, а не реку, — показать несколько деревьев, которые можно пустить на изготовление дома. Она подошла к делу со всей ответственностью эльфа, давшего слово Кементари заботиться о её питомцах. Деревьев почему-то понадобилось гораздо больше, чем она себе представляла, и поэтому разбросаны они оказались на большом расстоянии. Тауриэль находила лесного великана, вокруг которого не росло ничего, кроме хилой, кривой поросли, и показывала, в какую сторону он должен упасть, чтобы нанести как можно меньше повреждений. Торин и Кили в два топора срубали дерево как можно ближе к комлю, а Тауриэль в это время прокладывала след к реке или оползню, чтобы гномы, которые придут за срубленным стволом, смогли бы вытащить его без помех.   
  
У нандиэ сердце обливалось кровью за гибнущих исполинов, но перечить королю она не посмела. И дело было не в страхе, а в том, что этот гном назвал её дочерью и ни единым словом или поступком не показал, что слова эти были неискренни.   
  
Заночевали они под раскидистой елью, которую с утра собирались срубить, там их и нашли Фили с Бифуром, принесшие в котелке, замотанном в множество слоёв шкуры, горячую похлёбку. Утром Тауриэль специально задержалась, чтобы посмотреть, как гномы обойдутся с выбранным ею деревом. Торин и Кили аккуратно срубили ель, давшую им укрытие на ночь, у самого корня и позволили ей мягко лечь именно туда, куда указала эльфийка. Фили с Бифуром споро обвязали ветви и аккуратно, срезом вперёд, потащили по снегу к реке. На месте вырубки остался лишь низкий пень, да немного щепок и хвои.  
  
— Ну как, довольна? Не слишком мы твой лес портим? — в ярко-синих глазах Торина прыгали смешинки. Раньше Тауриэль никогда не замечала, насколько её муж похож на своего дядю. А оказывается, у них обоих совершенно обезоруживающие улыбки.

— Да, лес не в обиде, — с лёгким сердцем сказала она и пошла искать следующее дерево.  
  
На третий день Торин наконец сказал, что брёвен хватит, и они двинулись к берегу моря. Идти по ровной ленте реки было легко и непривычно — Лесная никогда не покрывается льдом полностью, а на замерзший водопад Тауриэль так тогда и не попала. Она приложила ладонь ко льду и почувствовала, что там, внизу, жизнь продолжается, и река не остановилась, только течение замедлилось.   
  
К вечеру показалось строение, поставленное за кромкой прибоя, и даже чуть дальше — гномы искали, где каменистый берег сменяется глиняной почвой, и только там стали долбить ямы под сваи. Большой бревенчатый дом, поднятый на высоких сваях, уже был подведён под крышу. Тауриэль обошла кругом: с северной стороны располагались широкое крыльцо и просторная веранда с решёткой из узких плашек, а остальные стены сплошные, без намёка на окна. Тауриэль спросила у Ори, старательно забивавшего мхом стыки брёвен, почему нет окон, и молодой гном, чуть краснея от того, что к нему обратились за разъяснениями, ответил, что стекол они пока не сделали, не нашли подходящего песка, а как только найдут — тут же и пробьют окна там, где она укажет. Ещё эльфийка поинтересовалась колонной, сложенной из скреплённых между собой камней как раз посередине пространства под домом, и Ори ответил, что это фундамент печки, которую как раз заканчивал класть Дори.  
  
Тауриэль помнила все деревья, которые они с мужем и приёмным отцом убили за эти два с половиной дня, и всех их она нашла либо в доме, либо в поленнице и навесе над ней, либо в сарае, откуда уже шёл пар от двух костров — в одном горели вымоченные в морской воде щепки, а над вторым на железном листе выпаривалась зола от сгоревших ранее.   
  
От дома к реке шёл длинный железный кожух, и второй такой же был протянут от сарая к морю. Возле них суетились Бифур и Бофур, прислушивались к шуму, который эти уродливые железяки издавали, и бегали то к берегу, то в дом со скоростью, удивительной для столь коротконогих существ. Она спросила у Бофура, что это, и тот сказал:   
  
— Водяной винт, а в кожухе — чтобы обмерзал меньше. Не руками же вам воду таскать. Ты уж прости, что нормального водопровода вам сейчас сделать не сможем, но к лету обещаю — всё будет. И ванна, как ты любишь.  
  
Ночевали все в доме, в трёх больших комнатах, на расстеленных на полу шкурах. Дори обстоятельно рассказал Тауриэль об устройстве трёхслойного пола, о баке для горячей воды, встроенном в печь, таком большом, что его хватит и для ванны. Тауриэль была тронута такой заботой, а ведь она явно нарушила какие-то гномьи традиции, до неё эти бродяги признавали только баню, а о ваннах не задумывались.  
  
Утром гномы ушли, забрав мешочек готовой соли. Бомбур спрятал его за пазуху как величайшую драгоценность. Часа через два вернулись Двалин и Нори, приволокли тушу странного зверя: очень мохнатого, с широкими коровьими копытами и изогнутыми бараньими рогами, и тоже ушли. Тауриэль помогала мужу разделывать тушу во дворе, убирала кровь, следила за кострами, любовалась ловкими движениями Кили и думала, как же ей повезло с новой роднёй, но как всё-таки здорово, что эта родня убралась восвояси.   
  
Потому что этот дом был только их с Кили. И огромная снежная равнина, и шумящее море, и гладь замёрзшей реки — их безраздельно. А в доме тёплая печь, широкая лежанка с ворохом шкур, а в другой комнате большой стол, и на нём с одной стороны ножи, ножички и прочие металлические штучки, которыми Кили ковыряется в дереве, а с другой — шерсть, пух, волосы, состриженные с того мохнатого зверя, которого принесли Двалин и Нори, и с ними разбирается Тауриэль. И попытки совместно вспомнить, как же женщины их народов пряли эту мягкую шерсть, чтобы получилась тонкая прочная нить, и смех, когда веретено убегает из пальцев, а они оба кидаются за ним и сталкиваются лбами. И малюсенькое окошко в южной стене, хоть немного, но пропускающее белый свет зимнего дня — его сделал Кили из желудка того же копытного. И разговоры, разговоры на полу, на шкурах у тёплого печкиного бока, песни и сказки, такие разные и такие похожие у двух народов. И медленные, нежные ласки, когда не надо никуда спешить, ни от кого прятаться, да и тишину соблюдать не надо — никто не услышит, кричат ли эльфы от страсти.   
  
Когда мясо подошло к концу, Кили собрался на охоту. Хотя Тауриэль и пыталась возразить, что она легче ходит по снегу, да и в меткости мужу ничуть не проигрывает. Но гному так хотелось размяться, что она уступила. Кили вернулся мрачный, волоча по снегу косматую тушу.  
  
— Я не хотел её убивать, — сказал он, печально повесив голову. — Целился в молодого бычка, но тот внезапно встал на дыбы, стрела прошла под его передними ногами и попала в шею стоявшей за ним самки. Она упала. Стадо ушло, а эта осталась, — Кили махнул рукой на лохматую тёлочку, коричневую с жёлтыми ножками, которая с обиженным мычанием бодала труп своей матери.  
  
Тауриэль налила в глубокую миску тёплой воды, добавила туда хвойного отвара Оина и немного жира и поставила перед тёлочкой. Так у них появился третий член семьи. Вместе с нандиэ тёлочка уходила на равнины, долбила острыми копытцами наст, добывая прошлогоднюю траву. А за Кили просто бегала хвостиком, с упоением пытаясь сжевать его пояс. Стоило «родителям» упустить это четвероногое чадо из виду, как тут же откуда-нибудь раздавался обиженный рёв или возмущённое фырчание, больше похожее на хрюканье, за что тёлочку и назвали Хрюней. Она забралась на крыльцо и разнесла в щепки половину веранды, пытаясь выйти между столбиками. Несколько раз опрокидывала в костёр лист с зольным раствором, причём не обжигалась — горячая вода просто не просачивалась сквозь её густую шерсть и толстый подшёрсток. Спать этот жизнерадостный подросток любил под домом у фундамента печки, устраиваясь с подветренной стороны.   
  
Когда Кили надоело гоняться за Хрюней по двору и отбирать у неё свой пояс, он вынес на улицу рычаг, который приводил в движение водяной винт, и присоединил к нему длинный шест с болтающимся на нём изжёванным поясом. Хрюню впрягали в полученную конструкцию, и она целыми днями с удовольствием кружила по двору, накачивая воду в таких количествах, что, если не отключать колесо от винта, её хватило бы для всех фонтанов Гондолина.  
  
Однажды, когда Двалин и Нори в очередной раз пришли забирать выпаренную соль и принесли подарки от сидящих в горе гномов, Нори задержался и, смущаясь и краснея, достал из-за пазухи небольшой свёрток.  
  
— Мы вам на свадьбу, значится, подарков не приготовили. Вот примите сейчас, значится...  
  
Кили расплылся в улыбке и развернул тряпицу. Две серебряные столовые ложки, две вилки и две чайных ложечки блеснули в свете сальной свечи.  
  
— Это... это же ложечки Бильбо, — ошарашенно прошептал Кили.

— Я подумал... подумал, что раз вернуть теперь не получится, то пусть вот вам... — Нори как-то обречённо махнул рукой и отвернулся.

— А Торин? — осторожно спросил Кили. — Торин знает, что ты их переплавил?

— Да что уж теперь. Пусть злится. Не получится вернуть-то... Никогда...  
  
Плечи Нори как-то неровно передёрнулись, и он отвернулся. Двалин молча положил ему руку на плечо. Через некоторое время они оба вышли в неловком молчании.  
  
— Ты не бери в голову, — обратился к притихшей Тауриэль Кили. — Мы не всегда такие нюни. Просто накрывает иногда. Всех в разное время. Фили тогда идёт что-то писать, Бифур, Бофур и Бомбур свистульки свои лепят, как ненормальные. У меня вот ты есть. Со временем мы привыкнем, конечно. Глоину, наверное, труднее всех — у него жена и сын там остались. А он тут. Вроде, живой, а как будто умер.  
  
Тауриэль прикусила губу и крепко обняла мужа. Она разлуку с родными перенесла легко потому, что, по сути, никогда не была близка с ними. А у Кили где-то там, далеко на востоке, осталась мама. И у остальных было о ком печалиться, ведь, в отличие от неё, они не умирали, они просто пошли в поход. Родные продолжали ждать их, даже не зная, что конца этому походу не будет.  
  
Когда сошёл снег солнце ласково светило уже в два окошка с бычьими пузырями. Подросшая Хрюня убежала с круторогим красавцем-быком, а потом и всё их стадо ушло на север, следом за отступающим холодом. Однажды Кили с Тауриэль проснулись от оглушительного грохота и треска. Они выскочили на крыльцо, а потом, даже не переглянувшись, кинулись к реке. На ней начался ледоход. Длинные трещины рассекали недавно ровный покров, лёд ворочался, сталкивался, вставал на дыбы, обрушивался на ещё целый край и тонул в тёмной воде, чтобы тут же вынырнуть белым сахарным боком.   
  
— Как красиво! — прокричал Кили.  
  
«Как величественно», — подумала Тауриэль-гном, и Тауриэль-река с нею согласилась.  
  
Степь стремительно покрывалась травой. Ещё вчера до горизонта простиралось бурое месиво втоптанной в грязь прошлогодней стерни, а сегодня повсюду полезли тоненькие зелёные петельки, к вечеру развернувшиеся в частую щетинку. Трава прибавляла чуть ли не пол-ладони за сутки, и вскоре появились стада тех животных, о которых рассказывал Фили. Тауриэль увидела и лошадей, похожих на ослов, и ослов с рогами, как орочьи ятаганы, и свиней на овечьих ногах. Вдалеке гордо пронёс изящную голову, увенчанную молодыми, с просвечивающими кровяными сосудами рожками, огромный олень точь-в-точь, как любимец короля Трандуила. За ним, покачиваясь, как гружёные корабли, плыли беременные оленухи.  
  
Однажды утром Тауриэль показалось, что с юга надвигается лес. Она удивлённо обернулась к Кили, а тот прошептал:   
  
— Олофанты. Мохнатые олофанты идут.  
  
Они приближались очень быстро, шествуя широким клином по степи. Их хоботы на ходу вырывали пучки травы и отправляли в рот. Идущий на правом фланге олофант свернул и ступил на их неогороженный двор. Он возвышался над домом, как гора, и мог одним движением огромного загнутого бивня смести их жилище. Вместо этого гигант склонил мощную голову и, глядя умным чёрным глазом прямо в лицо Тауриэль, произнёс: «Здравствуй, незнакомка. Ты правильно пахнешь. Надолго к нам?»  
  
«Здравствуй. Ты очень красивый, — так же мысленно ответила опешившая нандиэ, но тут же спохватилась и представилась: — Я эльф, приплыла сюда из-за моря, чтобы выйти замуж за этого гнома, что стоит рядом. Я надеюсь, что останусь здесь навсегда».  
  
«Добро пожаловать, эльф. Скажи своему самцу, чтобы рот закрыл, а то муха залетит», — и он легонько дунул из гибкого хобота в лицо Кили, заставив того покачнуться.  
  
— Обещай мне, муж мой, — сказала Тауриэль, когда мохнатые олофанты, перейдя вброд реку, скрывались за глиняными холмами. — Обещай, что ни ты, ни твои родичи, и никто из твоего народа никогда не убьёт ни одного из этих созданий.

— Убить такое чудо? Да ты что! Нет, никто из наших на такое не пойдёт. Они прекрасны!

— Он сказал, что я правильно пахну и пригласил нас в его мир. 

— Они разумны? — поднял брови Кили.

— Они, наверное, самые разумные существа на этой земле, — задумчиво ответила Тауриэль.


	11. Глава 11. Страна Фили

Фили раздвинул красно-коричневые ветки, усыпанные розовыми цветами, и задохнулся от восторга. Впереди, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалась ровная гладь воды. Солнце спряталось за тучку, и поверхность озера была не синей, а серо-зелёной, светлой и загадочной одновременно. «Как глаза Сигрид», — подумал он. Вдалеке, кутаясь в дымке, возвышался одинокий пик, такой же остроконечный, как покинутый навсегда Эребор. А ближе, над серыми гранитными камнями, ласково оглаживаемыми прозрачной волной, склонились плакучие берёзы. Чуть дальше серебристые ивы полоскали в воде узкие листья.  
  
— Бифур, как бы я хотел, чтобы Сигрид увидела это озеро. Оно так на неё похоже, — пробормотал Фили.   
  
Он привык разговаривать с Бифуром, не дожидаясь ответа, — тот уже понимал всё и на современном кхуздуле, и на всеобщем, но к выражению своих мыслей вслух так и не пристрастился. Услышать его голос можно было, только если уговорить спеть. Он редко отказывался, видя на лицах слушателей неприкрытое восхищение, но и случаи собраться и попеть у гномов выпадали нечасто.   
  
На берегу озера Фили с Бифуром устроили короткий привал, чтобы дать отдых ногам и перекусить. А потом двинулись дальше на юг. Месторождение железа в горах Торина оказалось богатейшим, но плавить из него добротную сталь не получится, пока не будет найден каменный уголь. Поэтому, как только земля просохла, в разные стороны от пещеры, до сих пор служившей домом двенадцати гномам, пошли поисковые группы. Нори, Двалин и Ори двинулись на запад по пещерам, Балин, Дори и Бофур — на север, торопясь за короткое лето пройти и разведать как можно больше. Фили и Бифур — на юг, а Торин и Бомбур остались на месте — чтобы в случае чего двинуться на помощь попавшим в беду.  
  
Высокого пика достигли через два дня, миновав ещё два озера, нанизанных, как на нитку, на чистую полноводную речку. Его подножие утопало в густом лесу, и Фили пожалел, что с ними не было Тауриэль — он-то только понял, что там есть дубы, а, значит, зимой в этой долине достаточно тепло, теплее, чем в глиняных степях, где жили Кили с женой. Вблизи гора оказалась двойной — второй пик, пониже, скрывался на юге, а между ними раскинулась широкая кальдера с водой синей, как знамя рода Дурина. Синее неба, совсем как мамины глаза, когда она за что-то сердилась на сыновей.   
  
Пик был потухшим вулканом, в этом не могло быть сомнений, а, значит, нужно было приникнуть внутрь. Хотя кому в этом диком краю могли понадобиться алмазы да изумруды? Тауриэль разве что, но кхазад успели заметить, что их эльфийская гномка к украшениям почти равнодушна.  
  
В конце июня все жители материка Кхазад-Хир собрались в штабной пещере, уже вполне жилой и даже украшенной каменной резьбой. На выровненной задней стене была углем нарисована карта их мира. Неполная, конечно. Стало ясно, что гномов высадили ближе к северной оконечности материка, так как Фили и Бифур до берега так и не дошли, а вот Балин, Дори и Бофур видели огромные водяные валы, которые никак не могли ходить по внутреннему морю. Ори, вдохновлённый разрешением Торина, с энтузиазмом присваивал названия горам, долинам и рекам, открытым гномами в их новом доме.   
  
— Озеро... озеро Светловодное! По-моему, хорошо. Тааак. Пик Двалина. Ты туда ещё не ходил, но пусть будет. За горами Торина у нас будет земля Балина, раз он там столько всего наоткрывал. Так, река Тауриэль у нас есть, а вот эти степи мы назовём страной Кили. Тогда эта долина будет начинать страну Фили...  
  
Бифур, ни слова не говоря, подошёл к географу и стёр с карты два названия — озера и пика. Под водной гладью в виде большой капли он киртом вывел «Сигрид», а у одинокой горы «Дис». Потом подумал и приписал те же имена на всеобщем.  
  
— Бифур, озеро ладно, но пик... Мы же горы, вроде, мужскими именами называем.   
  
Молчаливый гном подчеркнул имя сестры короля двумя чертами и вразвалку пошёл на своё место.  
  
— Пусть будет Дис, — подал голос Торин, и возражений больше не было.  
  
Недра всем достались богатые, разве что в стране Фили, кроме драгоценных камней под пиком Дис, да большого месторождения бурого угля далеко на юге, ничего полезного больше не нашлось. А вот на севере оказались серебро, золото, руды, которые гномы использовали как присадки в сплавах и богатое месторождение глины, дающей металл, который был лёгким, как дерево, но при выплавке требовал неимоверно высоких температур. При короле Троре, деде Торина, для него построили специальную печь, выплавили несколько чушек на пробу, но куда использовать так и не придумали, и решили не связываться. Двалин с Нори нашли железо, золото и марганец, а, самое главное, обширные подземные гроты с естественной вентиляцией и несколько подземных речек. Народу гномов в этом мире было бы привольно, но где взять столько кхазад, чтобы заселить эти райские места? И чёрный, прекрасный антрацит нашли неугомонные Балин, Дори и Бофур — на самом севере материка, там, куда даже мохнатые олофанты летом не заходят.  
Тауриэль, смущаясь и запинаясь, предложила использовать страну Фили как житницу — посадить там злаки, она уже видела несколько колосков в степях страны Кили. Она, конечно, в сельском хозяйстве ничего не понимает, но попробует вырастить семян для будущих посевов. А этот год им придётся прожить без хлеба. 

***

  
_«Здравствуй, милая Сигрид._  
  
Я не понимаю, зачем пишу тебе эти письма — всё равно ты их никогда не прочитаешь. Но я карябаю, трачу драгоценную бересту, а потом прячу на дно сундука. Представь себе, мы, дикие жители дикого края, обзаводимся имуществом. Я вот себе целую страну приобрёл. У меня там шёлковые травы, весёлые берёзовые леса, полноводные и быстрые реки. Эх, тебя бы сюда. Здесь есть озеро, чистое и прозрачное до самого дна, а до него не донырнуть, как ни пытайся, — Тауриэль пробовала. В центре оно ярко-голубое, а по краям, там, где деревья заслоняют солнечный свет (и в середине, когда солнышко прячется), вода становится серо-зелёной, как твои глаза. Бифур назвал его твоим именем. Хотя кого я хочу обмануть? Он написал твоё имя потому, что так назвал это озеро я.   
  
Больше всего на свете я бы хотел построить для тебя дом на северной оконечности озера Сигрид. Я уже и место присмотрел — не у самой воды, а чуть повыше. Там большая поляна, на ней можно разбить сад или огород. Или всё засадить цветами, если захочешь. Правда, тут цветочки все довольно невзрачные, но они по-своему трогательные. Дом с большим крыльцом, с окнами на озеро и лес, а от дома к озеру — мостки, чтобы ты могла с них купаться или рыбу ловить, она там есть, я видел, как здоровенные рыбины выпрыгивают в сумерках, охотясь за комарами.   
  
Я бы приходил к тебе часто, может, даже каждый вечер — твоё озеро не очень далеко от входа в наше новое Подгорное королевство. Хотя, скорее всего, я бы сложил себе домик где-нибудь неподалёку от твоего. Меня почему-то стал давить каменный свод. Я никогда долго не работал в забое — в Синих горах был кузнецом, потом — воином. Мне нравится видеть небо над головой. А наши старики ковыряются в шахтах, как одержимые. На моё счастье уже многие работы за нас делают подземные речки, которые вращают валы, крутят мельницы, даже породу бурят в некоторых местах и к печам транспортируют, так что я там нечасто и нужен.  
  
Кили с Тауриэль так и остались на глиняной равнине (она теперь называется Страна Кили). У них тоже речка работает, кстати, её назвали Тауриэль. А сама эльфийка пытается приручить животных и вырастить овощи и злаки. Пока у неё с животными лучше получается, чем с травой. А от куска хлеба я бы не отказался — мне иногда его запах снится. И молоко. Как вспомню дом Беорна и в какие он кружки нам молоко наливал... Нет, лучше не вспоминать — от этого ещё хуже.  
  
Я уже писал тебе, какие здесь странные животные водятся. Так вот, мы с Бифуром ещё одно существо нашли. Сначала я думал, что оно вообще неживое, а что-то вроде взрывчатого минерала. Но Бифур его, кажется, приручил. Сидели мы с ним на пригорке пика Дис (потрясающе красивая гора, его от твоего озера видно, как Эребор из Эсгарота). Вдруг из вершины пика (это двуглавый вулкан, вернее, даже трёхглавый был, но на месте главного, среднего кратера теперь глубокое озеро) вылетает камень и прямо посерёдке между нами падает. Да не просто падает, а тут же начинает по столу скакать и миски переворачивать. Правда, у нас их только две было — моя да Бифура. Бифур его поймал, как муху в кулак, а оно как давай там вырываться. Он ладонь раскрыл — оно спокойно лежит. Он его на стол положил, оно тут же — скок ему в руку, чуть запястье не сломало. Так и играли в закрывашки, пока у бедняги кулак в сплошной синяк не превратился. Тогда я эту тварь решил миской накрыть. Оно полдня под этой миской и прыгало. Мы уж собрались и дальше пошли — а за нами миска перевёрнутая скачет. Потом, видать, устало, едва не потеряли мы его (и миску, конечно). Бифур его к себе в рюкзак сунул. Так с тех пор они вместе.  
  
Выяснили мы, что прыгает это существо, если на него воды плеснуть. Причем, воду оно любит, и прыгать, похоже, тоже. А вот свет и воздух для него не важны. Бифур ему банку железную сделал с двигающейся крышкой. Как оно там, в банке, скрестись начинает, он на крышку воды плеснёт, она в дырку пробежит и его намочит. Оно начинает прыгать, крышка вверх подскакивает, а потом под собственной тяжестью назад возвращается. Я как-то проверил, сколько этот мелкий попрыгунчик поднять может, так чуть не поседел. Камень, который мы вдвоем еле-еле на ту крышку взгромоздили, взлетел чуть не до потолка. То есть, если оно захочет — запросто может дыру в своде пробить. И, похоже, ему нравится поднимать тяжести. Бифур сейчас что-то мастерит, шестерёнки какие-то вытачивает, чтобы на крышку этому попрыгунчику прицепить. Игрушечник — что с него взять.  
  
Дописываю через пять дней. Да и какая разница — всё равно письмо отправится только в сундук, а не в Дейл. Так вот. Сделал Бифур раму железную, снизу эту банку со своим любимцем закрепил, сверху что-то вроде винта, только лопасти длинные, из тоненьких дощечек склеенные. Вышли мы на берег озера, плеснули в банку воды, попрыгунчик заскакал, лопасти закрутились, и Бифур взлетел. И потащило его в самое озеро. Он, конечно, тут же и свалился со своей рамы, да хорошо на мелководье упал, если бы в глубину — поминай, как звали. А рама эта с винтом ещё долго над озером да лесом летала, еле нашли мы её потом.   
  
Я недавно посчитал — тебе уже восемнадцать лет. Наверное, женихи к отцу вереницей идут? Ты уж выбери такого, кто тебя обижать не будет. А то мне здесь страшно за тебя. Чем старше ты становишься, тем, наверное, красивее. Как же я хочу тебя хотя бы увидеть. Даже издалека, даже если ты будешь идти рядом с мужем и с детьми. Лишь бы знать, что у тебя всё в порядке, что ты счастлива.   
  
До свиданья, мой милый друг.  
  
Твой Фили» 

  
***

  
— Бифур, отпускай! — Фили не был уверен, что смог перекричать грохот прыгающего в банке камня, и на всякий случай махнул рукой.   
  
Бифур выпустил из рук конец верёвки, и странный аппарат, собранный из тонких трубок с большим винтом на низкой крыше, подпрыгнул в воздух и завис на высоте двух гномьих ростов. Фили потянул рогульку, которую держал в руках, на себя, нос конструкции задрался, и она прыгнула ещё выше. Он попытался повернуть налево — её швырнуло в ту же сторону, закрутило вокруг собственной оси и бросило на ветки стремительно приблизившихся деревьев.   
  
— Надо ещё один винт сделать, — отплёвываясь от листьев, прокричал высовывающийся из кустов целый и невредимый Фили. — На хвост. И вынести его подальше, чтобы он корректировал занос, а то управлять совсем невозможно.   
  
Бифур кивнул и полез в кусты, помогать своему молодому другу вытаскивать их общую игрушку.


	12. Глава 12. Славный город Дейл

Сигрид отложила перо и потёрла глаза. Под веки как будто песка насыпали, да не мелкого, озёрного, а речного, крупного и острого. В голове каша из цифр и замысловатых гномьих слов, а на столе ещё куча неразобранных счетов и договоров. Город Дейл не просто поднимался из руин — он рос как на дрожжах, прирастая улицами, домами, жителями почти всех рас и народностей. И потому постоянно требовал денег, денег и ещё раз денег. А взять их можно было только из той части Сокровища Горы, что досталась отцу после Битвы Пяти Армий, да с налогов, которые скудной струйкой вливались в казну с едва разворачивающихся ремесленников. Если бы Сигрид однажды не взялась проверять счета, подписываемые замотанным Бардом, никакого Дейла бы и не было. Люди, гномы и эльфы задушили бы новорожденное королевство завышенными ценами, выполненной только на бумаге работой, да гнилым лесом вместо просмолённых брёвен. Это пять лет назад, когда вместе пролитая кровь сплотила всех, всё было по-честному, а сейчас никто не хотел упустить выгоду. Значит, и владыке Дейла её надо соблюсти. А для этого проверить и пересчитать каждую бумажку, подсовываемую мастерами, торговцами и хозяевами артелей.   
  
Вот только настроение совсем не то, что нужно для плодотворной работы. Отец за завтраком опять завёл разговор о том, что в двадцать один год у некоторых уже по паре детишек на руках, а его старшая дочь вместо того, чтобы с парнями на площади плясать, все вечера сидит с толстыми книжками про приход-расход и прочие гномьи премудрости. И тут же напомнил, что мастер Зерд предложил кованые решётки для дворцового сада, да спросил, не дорого ли тот просит. А это значит, что надо разбирать целую тетрадь, исписанную угловатым кирдом, — спецификацию на эти самые решётки. Конечно, выяснится, что цена завышена как минимум втрое, или на двести процентов, как любят говорить гномы, но если доказать это мастеру Зерду, то в Дейле будут самые красивые и прочные садовые решётки на тысячу миль в округе. Да и цену удастся сбить на пятьдесят процентов минимум — гномы просто тают, когда с ними заговаривают на кхуздуле, а с людьми, понимающими их бухгалтерию, сразу становятся более покладистыми.   
  
Если бы не тот минимальный запас слов, которые Сигрид выучила, разговаривая с Фили, вряд ли бы ей удалось упросить седого мастера Нейна заниматься с ней языком и учетным делом. Зато теперь она может спокойно торговаться даже с самым заскорузлым кузнецом из Железных холмов. А гномы на самом деле вовсе не зловредные. Они хитрые, конечно, и прижимистые, и есть несколько тем, которых в разговоре с ними лучше не касаться, но в остальном они гораздо надёжнее сородичей-людей. По крайней мере, уже подписанный контракт им даже собственная смерть не помешает выполнить. С людьми сложнее — их приходится контролировать постоянно, и даже так не всегда удаётся получить то, о чём сладились. С эльфами у горожан дел меньше, и с ними обычно договаривается отец — они его уважают и не обманывают.   
  
Какие уж тут пляски-гулянки, когда столько дел, что единственная мечта — лечь и выспаться, наконец. А если удастся выспаться и младшая сестра утащит всё-таки на площадь — о чём там говорить с незнакомыми сыновьями купцов и ремесленников? О ценах на зерно и уголь? О сравнительной прочности и долговечности гондорских и железнохолмских лопат и топоров? Спасибо, ей этого дома хватает выше новенькой черепицы на крыше, да и узнавать, как отец твоего кавалера пытается нажиться за твой счёт, как-то не слишком весело. А такие случаи бывали, когда Сигрид ещё мечтала о собственной семье и пыталась отвечать на ухаживания. Или побеседовать с кавалером о звёздах, кострах и нравах жителей далёких земель? Но эти темы, как убедилась Сигрид, почему-то нагоняли на дейлцев невыразимую скуку, а у приезжих быстро превращались в восхваление собственных подвигов.   
  
Даже красавчик Тенгел, сын короля Рохана, приезжавший месяц назад с посольством свататься к принцессе новорожденного королевства, вызвал у Сигрид только досаду. Хотя поначалу сердце и ёкнуло. Уж больно мягкие пшеничные локоны походили на другие, запавшие в душу ещё пять лет назад. И усики, пробивающиеся над тонкой верхней губой, и редкие золотистые волоски на подбородке, обещавшие превратиться со временем в благородную волнистую бороду. Но, увы, разговаривать с принцем Рохана оказалось совсем не так замечательно, как с наследником Эребора. Тенгелу был интересен только он сам да воинские подвиги. Это Тильда ходила за ним хвостом и в рот заглядывала. В конце концов, младшую ему и сосватали с условием, что свадьба состоится через два года, когда невесте исполнится восемнадцать.   
  
Сигрид отняла ладони от лица и увидела стоявшую в дверях Тильду. Неодобрение, с каким она смотрела на старшую сестру, портило её красивое лицо.   
  
— Иди поешь, а то скоро совсем в сушёный гриб превратишься, — сказала она. — Обед давно прошёл, мы уже и поужинали, а тебя вечно не дозовёшься. Мне надоело разогревать всё по пятому разу — я тебе не кухарка!

— Прости, Тильда, заработалась, — Сигрид оглядела заваленный бумагами стол. Спецификацию она разобрала и даже на раз пересчитала, но хорошо бы проверить, а сил нет. Действительно, надо что-нибудь съесть, но стряпня Тильды, да ещё пять раз разогретая, энтузиазма не вызывала, лучше перехватить молока с хлебом и сыром. 

— Давай я тебе помогу, — неуверенно предложила Тильда. Она не умела долго сердиться, да и сестру любила. — Только расскажи мне, что с чем складывать и от чего отнимать...  
  
Сигрид рассмеялась, подошла к младшей и обняла её.   
  
— Лучше не надо. Мне после твоих расчётов, боюсь, вообще концов будет не найти. От Тенгела писем не было? — перевела она разговор. Про жениха Тильда могла говорить часами, его частые не слишком грамотные письма заучивала наизусть, а к роханскому советнику, оставленному подготовить будущую королеву к управлению пока ещё чужим ей народом, относилась с почтительным благоговением. 

— Нет, — Тильда положила голову сестре на плечо, благо, ростом она почти догнала старшую. — Папа сказал, скоро прибудет посольство из Гондора, тебя сватать. Ты уж, пожалуйста, им не отказывай. Будем с тобой соседями, в гости ездить. Я же скучать буду, а от Эдораса до Минас-Тирита в пять раз ближе, чем до Дейла.

— Отцу так не терпится от меня избавиться? — Сигрид отстранилась, известие о новых сватах огорчило её. — Или ему не терпится распрощаться с остатками казны и снова возить бочки из Лихолесья в Эсгарот?

— Ты что! — в глазах Тильды блеснули слёзы. — Папа тебя любит. Он не хочет, чтобы ты загубила свою жизнь над бумажками. Поэтому он уже почти договорился с мастером Нейном, чтобы тот Баина обучил этой вот премудрости, — она кивнула на заваленный бумагами стол.  
  
Потом помолчала и добавила:  
  
— Он не вернётся. Говорили же, что они все погибли...

— Кто не вернётся? — Сигрид попыталась сделать вид, что не поняла слов сестры, но сердце сжалось от привычной уже боли.

— Твой гном. Ты не думай, никто не знает, кроме меня, что ты в гнома влюбилась. Я просто видела вас несколько раз, когда вы на горе сидели и болтали, а ты смеялась. Ты больше ни с кем так не смеялась. 

— Ни в кого я не влюбилась, — Сигрид попыталась сказать это как можно ровнее, и, кажется, у неё даже получилось. — И Фили жив. Они все живы, просто уплыли на Запад. Скоро вернутся.

— Может, и жив. Только почему тогда Эребором правит Дайн, а не Фили или его дядя, раз они живы?

— Дайн Второй — король Железных холмов и наместник Эребора. Вот пока под Гору не вернётся настоящий король, он и правит.

— Ну, тебе видней, ты у нас знаток гномов, — улыбнулась Тильда, стараясь приободрить сестру.

— Пойду я и правда перекушу, — Сигрид улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Она никогда не думала, что щемящее чувство, с которым она вспоминала Фили, могло быть этой самой любовью. И тогда становилось понятным, почему ей были неинтересны все людские принцы, наместники, купцы и ремесленники. Просто потому, что ей не повезло влюбиться в гнома. Слова младшей сестры, такой юной, но не по годам мудрой, расставили по местам и выматывающую тоску, и странные солнечные сны, и даже, наверное, её и впрямь нездоровый интерес к гномьему народу, их древней культуре и непростой истории.  
  
Сигрид спустилась в кухню, зажгла свечи, достала кружку и кувшин с молоком, заботливо сохраняемый сестрой в железном гномьем ящике с двойными стенками, между которыми помещался лёд. От двери донёсся вздох, и она перевела взгляд, думая, что это отец или Баин. Но посетитель оказался гораздо ниже ростом и с очень широкими плечами. Девушка замерла, не в силах оторвать взгляда от отблеска свечи на качающихся серебряных зажимах, одинаковых на усах и толстых косах. Золотистых косах, цвета спелой пшеницы.  
  
— Сигрид, у тебя молоко льётся, — и голос тот же, чуть выше, чем у солидных гномьих мастеров, с еле заметной забавной картавинкой, проявлявшейся только, когда Фили волновался.  
  
Она медленно поставила кувшин на стол и метнулась к двери. Позади что-то упало и покатилось по полу, полилась струйка молока, тоненько зажурчала. Сигрид вцепилась в широченные гномьи плечи, наклонилась, пытаясь поймать взгляд светлых глаз, а потом и вовсе опустилась на колени, чтобы без помех рассмотреть знакомые, не забытые за все годы и сотни раз виденные во сне черты.   
  
— Ну, чего ты, не плачь, — тёплая ладонь легла на затылок и притянула её мокрое лицо к расшитой тонкими кожаными ремешками рубахе. Пряжка от бесчисленной гномьей амуниции врезалась в щёку, но эти ощущения были такими правильными, что Сигрид только сильнее прижалась, как будто стараясь навсегда отпечатать на лице след от этой пряжки. — Я вернулся. Я же обещал, что вернусь, а гномы всегда держат обещания, помнишь, я рассказывал. И бусы я тебе привёз, не плачь...

— Я не буду, — Сигрид тихонько всхлипнула. — Я знала, что ты вернёшься. Не можешь не вернуться. Ведь гномы всегда держат обещания...

— А я сначала Тильду за тебя принял, вы стали так похожи, — в его голосе проскользнула улыбка, и девушка тоже улыбнулась, чувствуя губами, как движутся от его дыхания тонкие кожаные ремешки вышивки. — Она на меня за что-то сердится. Ты не знаешь, за что? А может, она просто гномов не любит. Отправила меня в кухню. Я думал, посмеяться решила. Подхожу, гляжу, тут какая-то тощая эльфийка молоко наливает. Тебе надо поесть, ты такая худенькая. А у тебя больше молока не осталось? А то я пять лет его не пил...

— Осталось, конечно, осталось, — Сигрид вскочила, метнулась к столу, хватаясь за тряпку.   
  
Когда через полчаса разыскивавший старшую дочь Бард заглянул в кухню, он увидел довольно странную картину. Сигрид, подперев кулаком щёку и мечтательно улыбаясь, глядела на сидящего напротив неё светловолосого молодого гнома. А тот, болтая под столом короткими ногами, что-то ей увлечённо рассказывал, успевая подцеплять куском сыра творог из стоящей перед ним миски и запивая это всё молоком из самой большой кружки, которой никто раньше не пользовался из-за её неподъёмного веса.  
  
Гномы и раньше бывали на его кухне, в основном мальчишки-посыльные. И мастера Нейна несколько раз привечали, не на кухне, конечно, так что странность таилась не в госте. Непривычной была мечтательная улыбка, с которой Сигрид глядела на этого подгорного жителя. Да и лицо его, обрамлённое светлыми слегка вьющимися волосами и бородой, показалось смутно знакомым. Впрочем, кем бы ни был этот неизвестный гном, раз он заставляет улыбаться его чересчур серьёзную старшую дочь, пусть хоть весь творог в Дейле съест.

***

  
Солнце жидкой карамелью заливало южный склон Эребора. Со стороны игрушечных домиков строящегося города раздавался звон топоров и еле слышный гул людских и гномьих голосов. Вдалеке в озёрных испарениях как будто висел над водой призрачный Эсгарот с тонкими башенками и высокими узкими крышами. В ажурной сосновой тени сильно пахло смолой, хвоей, притаившимися где-то невдалеке грибами, а ещё копчёной рыбой и свежим хлебом, разложенными на вышитом рыбками полотенце.   
  
— У этого Зерда, надо сказать, довольно сволочной характер. Ему твердят, что Сигрид, дочь Барда, никому не объегорить, что ты на кхуздуле и читать, и говорить можешь, и с арифметикой у тебя полный порядок. А он не верит — не может, говорит, такого быть, чтобы люди с гномами сравнялись. Вот увидите — она за мои чугунные розы тройную цену заплатит и ещё благодарить будет. Про розы он, кстати, не соврал, кузнец он знатный. Может тысячу цветков выковать, и каждый на свой манер. И все будут, как живые, даже с капельками росы на лепестках. А потом до того разошёлся, что поклялся, что если ты докажешь, где в его расчётах приписки, он всю работу за половинную цену сделает. Я этого Зерда ещё с Синих Гор помню, его частенько так на спор разводили. Уж больно у него гонору много.

— А и докажу, — улыбнулась в ответ Сигрид. — Я его расчёты как раз перед твоим приходом проверила, там и правда на двести процентов завышено. 

— Вот он завтра придёт, ты ему и припомни, что он обещал всё за полцены сделать.

— Да нет, зачем же. Хорошая работа должна и оплачиваться сполна.

— Хвастовство тоже цену имеет, — нахмурился Фили. — Ему знающие гномы говорили, а он не слушал. Если сам про половинную стоимость не скажет — обязательно напомни. За одно только я ему благодарен. Мне в их разговоре удалось узнать и то, что ты до сих пор в городе, и что не замужем, и даже, что живёте вы пока не в строящемся дворце, а во временном доме.  
  
Они с Сигрид сидели прямо на нагретых августовским солнцем камнях, заляпанных разноцветными пятнами лишайника, жёлтыми, рыжими, серебряными. Мимо них, а частенько прямо по ним сновали по своим делам большие чёрные удивительно важные муравьи. Они потихоньку перетаскивали в свой спрятанный где-то под камнями муравейник мелкие кусочки рыбы и хлебные крошки.   
  
— Я вообще-то обычно не такой болтливый. Это Кили у нас за двоих треплется. Но с тобой у меня почему-то язык развязывается, — Фили открыто улыбнулся, и Сигрид не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки. — Я всё время мысленно тебе всё рассказывал, все пять лет. Сначала письма писал и отправлял. Ты получала? — Сигрид кивнула, и Фили продолжил: — Потом, когда понял, что письма больше не придут, пытался перестать писать, но не получилось. Иногда такая тоска брала, что я хватал ближайших клочок бумаги или бересты и начинал строчить. Глупо, да? Я описывал тебе наши приключения, привирал немного, смешных подробностей добавлял. Как будто рассказываю тебе всё это, сидя вот так на камнях Эребора над полотенцем с хлебом и сыром.

— А получилось с рыбой, — Сигрид ловила каждое слово Фили и удивлялась, как же она жила без его голоса столько лет? 

— Нет, получилось, что я сижу тут, треплю языком, а ничего путного и не рассказал. У меня все мысли из головы вылетели, ничего не вспоминается. Я тебе лучше эти письма почитать дам. Я их все привёз зачем-то, хотя думал, что ты давно замужем и забыла меня. Я уеду, а тебе чтения, наверное, на всю зиму хватит — там приличная пачка, штук тридцать.

— Как уедешь? — удивилась Сигрид. — Ты же вот, здесь. Ты теперь королем будешь? А Торин как же?

— Не буду. И он не будет. Я отречение привёз. Дайн теперь — Король-Под-Горой. Завтра коронация, — помрачнел Фили.

— А... почему? Или это тайна? Если нельзя рассказывать, то не надо. Прости, что спросила.

— Да нет, насчет того, чтобы никому не говорить, речи не было, — гном задумчиво очертил пальцем кляксу рыжего лишайника. — Мы не должны больше здесь появляться. В смысле, все мы, тринадцать, и не только в Эреборе, а вообще в Средиземье. Ещё в Серых Гаванях у наших была возможность повернуть назад, остаться. И Кирдан на что-то такое намекал, но эльфа разве поймёшь. Совсем уйти должны были только мы с Кили и дядя. И унести Аркенстон. Понимаешь, это какая-то валарская магия, я не очень хорошо понимаю, но, вроде как, мы трое уже не совсем живы.   
  
Сигрид испуганно охнула и схватила Фили за руку. Нормальная рука, жёсткая, горячая, как и положено гному.  
  
— Да нет, я не умертвие. Там какие-то заморочки насчет этого камня. Будто бы он не для этой земли создавался, и в нём свет, который не принадлежит этому миру. А мы, все трое, должны были умереть тогда, после Битвы, и умерли бы, если бы нас этот свет не вытянул. И теперь мы должны отсюда уйти туда и камень с собой унести. Мы и унесли. Дошли до Гаваней, Кирдан что-то про предопределение и путь назад наплёл, его Глоин послал на кхуздуле. А эльф, дылда бородатая, ухмыльнулся и рукой так приглашающее на сходни: мол, вы сами свой путь выбрали. Ну, мы пошли, а ребята за нами. А когда в Аман приплыли, нам и сказали — всё. Отплавались. С Запада на Восток дорога только для эльфов открыта, а смертным путь назад заказан. 

— А как же ты сюда попал? — Сигрид ещё больше распахнула серо-зелёные, как лесное озеро, глаза, и для верности накрыла ладонь Фили и второй рукой, заключив её между своими.

— Прилетел. Не веришь? И никто не верит. Вот и валар не подумали, что не только они магичить могут. Да и не магия это по большому счёту, а механика. Только мы стараемся днём не летать, чтобы разговоров по Средиземью не ходило, а то бы я тебя покатал. Ты не замёрзла? У тебя руки прохладные.

— Нет, конечно, такая жара. Ты просто забыл, что у людей температура тела немного ниже, чем у вас, гномов. 

— И правда, забыл, — потом немного помолчал и чуть изменившимся голосом добавил: — Отпусти мою руку, пожалуйста, а то мне в голову всякие мысли приходят... неподобающие.  
  
Сигрид вместо того, чтобы выполнить просьбу, переплела пальцы одной руки с его короткими жёсткими пальцами, а второй повела вверх по рукаву синей холщовой рубашки, натянувшейся на закаменевших мускулах. Сигрид и Фили наклонились друг к другу одновременно и вместо того, чтобы встретиться губами, легонько стукнулись лбами. Фили первым сообразил, как лучше, и, слегка приподняв голову, осторожно поцеловал человеческую девушку. А потом они целовались уже смело, неистово, жадно. Рыба с хлебом и полотенцем улетела куда-то под камень на радость муравьям, и между человеком и гномом было невозможно поместить даже сосновую хвоинку, так тесно они прижались друг к другу.   
  
— Подожди, постой, — задыхаясь, прошептал Фили. — Это неправильно, так нельзя.  
  
Сигрид поглядела на него потемневшими глазами и чуть отодвинулась, не убирая, впрочем, вцепившиеся в его плечи руки. Она была потрясающе прекрасна с ярким румянцем на нежных щеках, с удивлённо выгнутыми чёрными бровями и русыми волнами волос, размётанных по плечам. «И когда только успел её расплести?» — как-то отстранённо удивился Фили.  
  
— А как правильно? — Голос у неё стал чуть ниже, и гном понял, что очень вовремя остановился — ещё минута, и было бы уже поздно. 

— Я не знаю. Я вообще не должен был к тебе приходить, — разум возвращался медленно, как-то рывками, и мысли скакали бешеными зайцами одновременно в разные стороны. — Меня же как будто нет, а ты должна жить, выйти замуж и всё такое.

— Я не пойду замуж, — Сигрид мотнула головой, и сквозь занавес её волос плеснули зайчики от далёкого озера. — Я уже всем женихам отказала, вряд ли ещё кто найдётся. 

— Отказала? — удивился Фили. — Почему?

— Потому что ни один из них не был тобою, — просто сказала девушка.   
  
Фили задумался, переваривая услышанное. Чтобы Сигрид никуда не исчезла, пока он ненадолго выпал из мира, гном обхватил её двумя руками за талию и положил голову ей на плечо, уткнувшись носом в нежную шею. Думалось так из рук вон плохо, отчаянно хотелось одновременно молока, мёда, которыми пахла мягкая белая кожа, лизнуть эту кожу и продолжить то, чем они только что занимались. Ничего из всего перечисленного он позволить себе не мог, поэтому оставалось только размышлять над её словами.   
  
— А за меня бы ты замуж пошла? — результат раздумий был бы совершенно предсказуем, если бы они оба принадлежали к одному народу, но Фили решил рискнуть. Спрос ведь в лоб не бьёт. Да и лоб у него крепкий.

— Пошла бы, — дрогнуло её тонкое горло.

— Но я же гном, — на всякий случай уточнил Фили.

— А я человек, — хихикнула Сигрид, и смешок щекотно прокатился по его прижатому носу.

Фили решительно отстранился и вскочил с камня.

— Пошли.

— Куда? — Она удивлённо подняла на него глаза.

— К твоему отцу, — быстро, чтобы не дать времени передумать ни себе, ни ей, ответил Фили. — Я попрошу у него твоей руки.  
  
В её глазах светлой волной плеснула такая радость, что у гнома сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Сигрид попыталась собрать растрепавшиеся волосы, и Фили вытащил свой гребень и попросил разрешить ему самому расчесать их. А потом осторожно проводил костяными зубцами по русым прядям и удивлялся, насколько они мягкие и тонкие. Как можно вообще иметь такие мягкие волосы, они же должны рваться от любого неловкого движения? Как можно иметь такую нежную кожу и не ранить её поминутно об этот угловатый мир? Короткие ловкие пальцы быстро и точно перебирали длинные локоны, а потом уложили их точно так же, как было до того, как их головы качнулись навстречу друг другу. И шпильки он все нашёл, перемешанные с хвоей, — он всё-таки гном, а не гоблинова набедренная повязка, железо-то он чует.  
  
Бард выслушал речь Фили, безукоризненно вежливую и выстроенную по самым строгим канонам гномьего этикета, и отказал. Прямо, так же вежливо, но непреклонно. Фили ничего не оставалось, как откланяться и выйти за дверь, а у Сигрид от возмущения даже слёзы к глазам подступили.  
  
— Папа, но почему? — едва не закричала она, стоило закрыться двери за гномом. — Ведь я люблю его! Его, а не этого роханского принца или гондорского наместника. И он меня любит, я это знаю.

— Будь он человеком, дочка, я бы только порадовался за вас и закатил бы свадьбу на весь Дейл. Но он гном, Сигрид, — отец горестно качнул головой. — Он гном, и этим всё сказано.

— Да что сказано, папа? То, что он ниже меня, так это меня не волнует, уж поверь...

— Я не о росте. Присядь, не мечись, — Бард опустился на широкую лавку и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. 

Сигрид села, отец обнял её, а она уткнулась ему в плечо и всхлипнула. 

— Начать с того, что неизвестно, могут ли быть в таком союзе дети. Ходят слухи, что есть полугномы, но это могут быть только сплетни. Ты готова отказаться от радости материнства ради того, чтобы быть рядом с ним?

— Готова, — Сигрид решительно кивнула.

— А ты знаешь, сколько живут гномы? В три раза дольше людей. Что наша жизнь — миг, и отгорела. И ладно если бы как у гномов, которые под три сотни лет ещё могучие и ловкие. У тебя через двадцать лет лицо покроется морщинами, кожа потеряет упругость. А он в свои сто с небольшим ещё будет считаться молодым. Нужна ты ему будешь такая?

— Не знаю. Мне всё равно, — прошептала Сигрид.

— Иди в свою комнату, посиди и подумай, — Бард поцеловал дочь в лоб и встал. — Если у тебя появятся какие-то возражения, завтра мне их и выскажешь. Спокойной ночи.


	13. Глава 13. Побег через весь мир

Целую неделю Сигрид не видела Фили. Она пыталась быть хорошей дочерью и не думать о золотоволосом гноме. Легко сказать! Может, до его возвращения такой трюк бы и сработал, да и то вряд ли. Но сейчас, когда она своими глазами видела его, сидящего в кухне на стуле и со стаканом молока в руке, на лестнице глядящего на неё снизу вверх, на залитом медовым светом склоне... Перестать думать о Фили означало перестать дышать. Ладно, хорошая дочь хотя бы выполняет приказы отца. А значит, ей не стоит встречаться с молодым гномом. Но как назло то Тильда, то Баин сообщали, что видели его торгующимся с людьми за козу, покупающим какое-то немыслимое количество картошки. Несколько раз она сама натыкалась на него, идущего в компании других гномов по улице. Сигрид прекрасно понимала, что Фили не старается попасться ей на глаза — он просто выполняет приказ своего дяди привезти в их новый мир то, чего им там не хватает. Но выходить на улицу стало опасно для тех остатков душевного равновесия, которые она ещё с трудом сохраняла.  
  
Поэтому Сигрид зарылась в бумажки и читала, считала, писала дни и ночи напролёт. Ведь во сне Фили приходил к ней невозбранно, и оттого пробуждение становилось настоящей пыткой. Несколько раз она засыпала, уронив голову на очередной счёт, но вскоре вздрагивала, проснувшись, и продолжала работу с прерванного места. Родные пытались уговаривать, требовать и отбирать бумаги, но их усилия терпели крах каждый раз. Глаза у неё покраснели и слезились, спина затекла так, что уже даже перестала болеть, в голове стоял постоянный гул. Зато мысли о Фили отошли на второй план и не терзали сердце.  
  
Даже письма его, все тридцать два, были прочитаны в первый же день, а потом аккуратно сложены в коробку и засунуты в нижний ящик комода, за тёплые зимние рейтузы. Чтобы, если возникнет безумное желание перечитать, успеть передумать, пока выдвигается тяжёлый заедающий ящик.   
  
— Девочка, что ты с собой делаешь? — Сигрид очнулась от незнакомого низкого женского голоса.   
  
Перед ней стояла очень красивая гномка, уже не молодая, но и далеко не старая. Гномы на взгляд людей быстро взрослеют — ведь даже дети носят бороды, — но очень медленно старятся. Этой женщине могло быть и сто, и двести лет, и много больше — в чёрных косах ни одного седого волоска, на круглом лице только гусиные лапки морщинок у ярко-синих глаз, полные алые губы, даже сурово поджатые, не выглядят старушечьими. Сигрид встала, приветствуя гостью:  
  
— Здравствуйте, сударыня. Чем могу быть вам полезной? — привычная форма вежливости вспомнилась с трудом, а обратись к ней гномка на кхуздуле, Сигрид бы даже не поняла её слов, хотя в нормальном состоянии могла поддержать практически любой разговор.

— Похоже, это мне придётся быть тебе полезной, девочка, — гномка неодобрительно покачала головой. — Меня зовут Дис, дочь Трайна, и я действительно сейчас к твоим услугам. Ну-ка, складывай бумажки и показывай, где у тебя спальня.  
  
«Это же мать Фили», — подумала Сигрид и машинально начала убирать документы.   
  
Сестра Подгорного короля твёрдой рукой поддержала девушку, когда та пошатнулась на лестнице, довела до спальни, расправила постель, а потом помогла раздеться и лечь. Сигрид думала, что, как только её голова коснётся подушки, она тут же провалится в очередную солнечную грёзу о Фили, но в этот раз сон почему-то бежал от её усталых глаз. В голове по-прежнему гудело, спать хотелось неимоверно, но глаза открывались, стоило смежить веки.  
  
— Шла я к тебе, чтобы попросить отпустить моего сына, да вижу, впору его просить отпустить тебя. Он ведь так же, как ты, пытается голову занять, чтобы не думать, а я-то вижу, как сердце его рвётся к тебе.   
  
Дис не ушла, она сидела на стуле у кровати, гладила Сигрид по голове и негромко говорила.   
  
— Я сейчас спрошу тебя, а ты ответь честно, даже перед собой не лукавя: любишь ли ты моего сына?

— Люблю, — слово вылетело легко, естественно, другого ответа и быть не могло.   
  
Сигрид закрыла глаза, из-под век тут же пробежали две дорожки к вискам. Дис тёплыми пальцами вытерла сначала одну, потом другую.  
  
— А если любишь — почему отказала?

— Я не отказывала, — Сигрид сглотнула вставший в горле комок. — Отец сказал, что не отдаст меня за гнома. Нет, он ничего не имеет против вашего народа, он обо мне беспокоится. Он сказал, что ваш век длинен, а людской короток. И через двадцать лет я состарюсь, а Фили будет по-прежнему молод. Он разлюбит меня.  
  
Дис помолчала, а потом положила тёплую широкую ладонь на лоб девушки.   
  
— Говорят, эльфы любят один раз в жизни. И если остроухий влюбится в смертную, то будет любить свою половинку до самой смерти и даже за её гранью. Он переживёт её на многие века, но все эти века будет помнить и печалиться. У гномов не так, но и у нас не принято бросать тех, с кем связал свою жизнь, лишь только любимое лицо покроется морщинами. И сын мой не из таких.

— Я знаю, — всхлипнула Сигрид. — Я сама не хочу, чтобы он со мной, старой, оставался. Он такой красивый, весёлый. Он найдёт себе девушку из своего народа и проживёт с ней долгий гномий век, а потом они встретятся в Чертогах Махала, чтобы уже никогда не расстаться. Я не хочу связывать его...

— Глупенькая сильная добрая девочка, — рука Дис скользнула по волосам, а потом снова остановилась на лбу Сигрид. Эта тёплая ладонь как будто вытягивала из-под черепа гудящую боль, девушка бы попросила гномку так и сидеть, если бы осмелилась. — Почему ты решила, что от этой беды нет средства?

— Но как? — Сигрид даже распахнула глаза, чтобы убедиться, что женщина над ней не издевается. 

— Есть один способ, и, думаю, Фили им непременно воспользуется, если ты согласишься уехать с ним в его новый мир.   
  
Сигрид резко села на кровати, схватила руки Дис в свои и сжала крепко, насколько сил хватило.  
  
— Я согласна! 

— Ну, вот и ладно, — гномка легко освободила ладони, взяла девушку за плечи и уложила обратно в постель. — А теперь спи и набирайся сил, а я пойду с твоим отцом говорить.  
  
Сигрид хотела сказать, что папа вряд ли разрешит дочери уехать настолько далеко, что даже и весточку будет не послать, но на этот раз сон наконец взял своё.  
  
Бард отказал. Он даже слушать не захотел аргументы Дис, вежливо, но настойчиво выпроводив гномку за порог. Да и какие там были аргументы — намёки на решение проблемы, которое то ли выйдет, то ли нет. Мать Фили прекрасно понимала тревогу Барда за дочь, но сердце её обливалось кровью, когда она несла сыну печальную весть — с любимой ему не бывать.  
  
Сигрид заперли в комнате, не давали ей ни документов, ни бумаги с чернилами, чтобы она снова не попыталась уморить себя работой. От безделья было только хуже: Сигрид чувствовала, что начинает сходить с ума — ей слышались голоса, на её кровати внезапно оказывались то Фили, то Дис, то отец, и каждый говорил ей что-то, в чём-то убеждал, а она спорила с ними, кричала. Однажды в её комнате оказалось два Барда. Один сидел на стуле у стола, а второй вошёл в дверь, держа в руках поднос с её обедом. Комната поплыла перед глазами, и стало темно и тихо.   
  
— Сигрид, просыпайся, — тихий шёпот вплёлся в тягостный сон, в котором она куда-то бежала, с трудом вытаскивая ноги из вязкой зелёно-коричневой топи. — Сигрид!  
  
Она открыла глаза и увидела склонившееся над ней встревоженное лицо Тильды.  
  
— Вставай, одевайся и вылезай в окошко. 

— Ты с ума сошла, Тильда? Тут же второй этаж, я разобьюсь!

— Я лестницу перекинула, настоящую, верёвочную. А снизу тебя Фили подхватит, так что не бойся. Вот, держи туфли. Это мои, твои папа спрятал. Ноги у нас одинаковые, тебе впору будут.

— Ты помогаешь мне бежать с Фили? Но... это же навсегда? 

— Знаешь, — Тильда отвернулась к окну. — Живая-здоровая сестра где-то далеко с любимым гномом для меня как-то предпочтительней сумасшедшей под боком. Ты извини, конечно, но ты за эту неделю нас с папой и Баином просто извела. 

— Неделю? — переспросила Сигрид, натягивая юбку. Голова у неё закружилась, и пришлось ухватиться за спинку стула. — Какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать первое августа. А ела ты последний раз шестнадцатого. И ты всё время с кем-то разговаривала, днём и ночью. Сигрид, это было очень страшно. Хорошо, что ты как позавчера упала в обморок, так сразу и заснула. Папа у твоей постели до самого утра просидел, потом я, потом Баин. А я, как освободилась, к гномам побежала, папа и не знает. Они мне дорогу к Дис и Фили показали, я им всё рассказала. Они там, внизу, ждут.

— Я готова, — Сигрид за время короткого рассказа успела одеться, собрать кое-какие вещи в снятую с подушки наволочку (первыми на дно упали толстая пачка писем Фили и тёплые рейтузы). 

Усталости и голода она не чувствовала — видимо, полуторасуточный сон вернул ей силы, а волнение и надежда притупили голод. 

— До свиданья, сестрёнка, — Тильда ткнулась носом в шею, крепко обняла. — Иди давай, пока я не разревелась.

— Я никогда тебя не забуду. Ни тебя, ни папу, ни Баина. Я вас всех очень-очень люблю. Скажи им это, пожалуйста, ладно?

— Ладно, — Тильда всё же хлюпнула носом.   
  
Сигрид поцеловала её и решительно села на подоконник. Она перекинула ноги, с замиранием сердца нащупала первую ступеньку лестницы и с лёгкостью, которой сама от себя не ожидала, начала спускаться. Сильные руки подхватили её, поставили на землю и крепко обняли. Было совсем темно, но Сигрид узнала Фили, по рукам или по запаху, но это был он, родной, единственный. Она махнула рукой силуэту Тильды в окне, не зная, увидит ли она, и заметила слабый взмах ладони. Увидела или догадалась. Замечательная у неё сестрёнка. Жаль, что они больше не свидятся. Сигрид очень надеялась, что у них с папой и Баином всё будет хорошо. Должно быть хорошо.   
  
А потом они побежали. По освещённым жировыми фонарями улицам Дейла, по тёмным переулкам неотстроенной ещё окраины, по залитой холодным светом встающей луны Пустоши. Сердце колотилось в горле, в боку кололо, и Фили несколько раз брал её на руки, чтобы она могла отдохнуть. Но рост человека превышает рост гнома как минимум на фут, и Фили боялся уронить свою ношу, а Сигрид боялась утомить его. И снова они бежали рядом. Взбираться на Воронью высоту в темноте было страшновато — тропинка иногда пропадала в тени валунов, но Фили уверенно шёл впереди, и Сигрид успокоилась. На ровной площадке между скальными уступами стояло что-то большое, тёмное, непонятное.  
  
— Сигрид, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — шёпотом обратился к ней Фили. — Только маме моей не рассказывай. Видишь тот высокий уступ, что нависает над винтолётом? Вон тот, освещённый луной. Там меня убили. А Кили ниже и правее, мы только что миновали то место. Упали мы оба на площадку, я под скалой, а Кили вон туда. Там и умерла Тауриэль, отдав ему свою жизнь. А дядя погиб на водопаде, туда сейчас не попасть — там вода. Вот поэтому нам и нельзя быть здесь. Но там... там целый мир — наш.   
  
Сигрид стояла, онемев, и переводила взгляд с одного страшного уступа на другой. Неужели это правда? Неужели только чудо сохранило для неё её счастье? Фили взял её за руку и подвёл к чёрной громадине на площадке. Он легонько шлёпнул рукой по её боку, и в нём открылся проём. Там стояла Дис, держа в руке фонарь.  
  
— Заходи, дочка, — ласково сказала она, сдвигаясь в сторону, чтобы Сигрид могла пройти. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, уже гораздо лучше, — Сигрид оглядывала тесное помещение, сплошь заставленное ящиками, мешками и бочками. Между ними были втиснуты две клетки: в одной чутко поводили ушами две козочки, а в другой сердито тряс бородой большерогий козёл. 

— Тильда сказала, что ты давно не ела. Я вот тебе тут болтушку с мёдом намешала, поешь и спать ложись. Взлетать мы будем попозже, когда луна полностью встанет.

— Взлетать? — Сигрид отпила из кружки сладкой болтушки, и её потянуло в сон, хотя минуту назад ей казалось, что выспалась на год вперёд.

— Помнишь, я писал о живом камне-попрыгунчике? И о том, что Бифур с ним возился?

— Помню, — Сигрид улыбнулась, встретив открытую улыбку Фили.

— Вот мы с ним и сварганили эту игрушку. Она будет очень громко шуметь, вы не пугайтесь — всё нормально. Мы сядем в Шире, заберём Балина, а потом дальше на запад. Если получится, поспите, лететь нам долго.

— Подожди, а Глоин? Ты же сказал, вы с Глоином прилетели.

— Он остаётся здесь, с женой и сыном. И пусть все валар хоть триста раз запретят — я его от семьи отрывать не буду!  
  
Сигрид уснула сразу, только лишь устроила голову на мягких коленях Дис. А проснулась, когда винтолёт загрохотал и затрясся. Сигрид немного испугалась, почувствовав, как желудок падает куда-то вниз, но вскоре это ощущение прошло, а к грохоту она привыкла. Жаль, в этой летучей повозке не было окон, интересно было бы посмотреть на землю сверху. Вскоре сон сморил её снова — видимо, сказывалась усталость от болезни.  
  
Полёт действительно оказался долгим, но не в пример короче пешего или даже конного путешествия. Невозможно попасть из Дейла в Шир за двенадцать часов, но когда винтолёт перестал грохотать, и Фили открыл дверь, приглашая своих пассажирок прогуляться и размять ноги, местность вокруг уже не напоминала окрестности Одинокой Горы. Хотя бы тем, что гор на горизонте не было вообще. Вокруг расстилались возделанные поля, некоторые были даже уже сжаты, а солома собрана в аккуратные стога. Долинку, где они сели, окружали невысокие холмы, а за ними снова были поля, огороды и опять холмы.  
  
— Мы в Шире. Здесь ещё утро, а никого нет на полях потому, что у них праздник какой-то. Балин должен скоро подойти, а мы пока можем перекусить.  
  
Пока Фили говорил, Дис уже вытащила из винтолёта толстую скатерть и корзину, накрытую полотенцем. Завтракать поднялись на холм, чтобы в процессе полюбоваться окрестностями, и издалека заметили приземистую фигуру гнома, который быстро шёл по дороге.   
  
Балин разделил с ними трапезу, попутно рассказав о том, что Бильбо снова выглядит сытым и довольным, как в тот вечер, когда они впервые увидели его. Что дом его по-прежнему полная чаша и что пуговицы на его жилете блестят чистым золотом.   
  
— Я не смог рассказать ему про ложки. Язык не повернулся, — покачал головой Балин. — Может, в следующий раз ты захватишь с собой Нори, а он к тому времени сделает новые ложечки.  
  
Сигрид и Дис переглянулись, но переспрашивать о чём-то задумавшегося гнома не стали.   
  
Потом все трое втиснулись в пространство внутри винтолёта, незанятое грузом, расселись поудобнее, и Фили поднял машину в воздух. Разговаривать из-за шума было невозможно, глядеть наружу тоже, ведь окон не было, и каждый попытался занять себя сам. Сигрид достала письма Фили, чтобы, наконец-то, спокойно их перечитать. Дис — вязанье, а Балин разложил на коленях какие-то бумаги и начал делать в них пометки. Один или два раза Сигрид почувствовала, что желудок то падает вниз, то пытается подпрыгнуть вверх, но спутники были спокойны, и она тоже не стала волноваться. На этот раз летели ещё дольше. Всё тело затекло, ощущение «хорошо бы перекусить» сменилось сосущим голодом, а винтолёт всё гремел камнем-попрыгунчиком, не собираясь никуда садиться.   
  
Наконец и этому отрезку пути пришёл конец. Желудок снова подпрыгнул, упал на место, и сразу стих грохот. Фили открыл дверь.  
  
— Так, хорошие мои. Мы в Амане. Вообще-то, нам запрещено появляться и здесь, но мне необходимо набрать воды для камня. Да и вы, наверняка, устали и хотите отдохнуть. В общем, если вам встретится какой эльф и спросит, что вы здесь делаете — говорите, что я чиню винтолёт, как только починю — мы улетим.   
  
На материке эльфов было уже далеко за полдень. Солнце ласково гладило прибрежные камни своими лучами, как мягкими лапами. Алмазный песок поблескивал неярко, словно устал за жаркий летний день. Сигрид на цыпочках перебежала узкую полосу пляжа, тщательно вытряхнула искорки, набившиеся в туфли, и огляделась. Совсем рядом с пляжем, на котором они приземлились, поднимались горы. Перед ними шумел широкими листьями неизвестных деревьев лес, из которого выбегал звонкий ручеёк, впадающий прямо в набегающие волны. Гномы и Сигрид быстро перекусили, а потом Дис потянула её вверх по ручью.   
  
Довольно скоро они нашли тихий бочажок с прохладной, но удивительно чистой водой и решили искупаться. Дис, совершенно не стесняясь человеческой девушки, разделась донага и вошла в воду, которая доходила ей едва до бедер. Сигрид осталась в рубашке, хотя, в конечном счёте, это оказалось неважно — когда она растянулась на дне, позволяя быстрым волнам омывать себя, рубашка намокла и стала совсем прозрачной.   
  
Они весело болтали с Дис, смеясь и брызгая друг в друга водой, как вдруг услышали голос, который что-то спросил их на странном певуче-щебечущем языке. Сигрид оглянулась и увидела двух эльфов, с закинутыми за плечи луками стоящих на берегу. Она тут же плюхнулась в воду и попыталась прикрыться руками. Дис же, наоборот, встала во весь свой невеликий рост, упёрла кулаки в крутые бока и сначала на всеобщем, а потом на кхуздуле поинтересовалась, чего здесь надо двум остроухим и не могли бы они идти дальше лесом и не смущать девушек?  
  
Два золотоволосых эльфа переглянулись, рассмеялись, ещё немного почирикали, а потом один наклонился и что-то положил на юбку Дис, расстеленную на травке. Потом они помахали руками и действительно скрылись в лесу. Когда купальщицы, убедившись, что ветки перестали качаться в той стороне, куда удалились эльфы, вышли на берег, они увидели, что гости оставили небольшое сплетённое из ивовых прутиков лукошко, полное лесных ягод. После купания есть хотелось неимоверно, но Сигрид всё же сообразила завернуть несколько самых спелых ягод разного вида в платок и припрятать — на семена. Потому что хоть они и напоминали средиземские землянику, чернику и ежевику, были гораздо крупнее, слаще и ароматнее.   
  
Фили и Балин уже ждали у винтолёта, козочки и их будущий вожак с удовольствием уплетали свежую траву, и как только все расселись, машина с грохотом взлетела. Впереди лежал последний отрезок долгого пути, но Сигрид, умаявшись за предыдущий полёт и расслабившись в эльфийском ручье, весь его проспала.


	14. Глава 14. Мир для гномов

Сигрид ступила на мягкую траву и огляделась. Солнце уже село, но сиреневое закатное небо давало достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть широкую поляну, ограниченную лиственным лесом с запада и юга и высокими горами с севера и востока.  
  
— Ну, вот мы и дома, — улыбнулся Балин, расправляя плечи и с наслаждением вдыхая прохладный вечерний воздух. — Озером пахнет.   
  
Он двинулся по тропинке, уводящей на север, под низкие ветки густых кустов, не оглянувшись на спутников, которые остались у винтолёта, наслаждаясь твердью под ногами, тишиной и свежим воздухом. И правда, запах близкой воды и чуть-чуть тины напомнил Сигрид её озёрное детство. Но он смешивался с ароматом раздавленной стойками травы и запахом самого винтолёта — что-то терпкое, гномье, чем они смазывают свои громоздкие механизмы. Ей понравилось. И ветерок, принесший снеговую прохладу с северных пиков и лизнувший вспотевшую шею, и громко ухнувший в лесу филин — тоже.  
  
— Вот, Сигрид, — Фили встал рядом, и девушка немедленно схватила его за руку. Во-первых, от избытка впечатлений, а во-вторых, так было спокойнее. Он улыбнулся и показал рукой на юг. — Смотри — это начало нашей страны. Она называется моим именем, но на самом деле наша. Там ниже, за перелеском, — твоё озеро. Оно потрясающе красивое на рассвете — я покажу его тебе завтра. Впрочем, оно и сейчас красивое, хочешь посмотреть? Хотя, наверное, ты устала. Ничего, у нас впереди теперь очень много времени. На севере горы Торина, там сейчас все наши, и мы пока тоже будем жить там. 

— А Кили и Тауриэль всё ещё живут в доме на берегу?

— Нет, того дома уже нет. Видишь отрог на востоке? Он тянется далеко на юг, а на самом его краешке есть горячий источник. Тауриэль устроила им там, на источнике, подземно-древесный такой терем. Мы разобрали дом у моря, перенесли все брёвна и доски на источник, а она уже по своему вкусу всё устроила. Немного напоминает пещерный дворец Трандуила, только гораздо меньше, зеленее и светлее. Думаю, полугномам-полуэльфам в нём будет уютно. У них зимой должен родиться ребёнок. Представляешь, я стану дядей. А сейчас они тоже должны быть в нашей пещере. Бомбур наверняка приготовил пир к нашему прилёту, и Кили такое ни за что не пропустит.   
  
За спиной у них послышались тяжёлые шаги, и все трое — Фили с Сигрид и Дис, стоящая чуть поодаль, — оглянулись. На полянку шагнул Двалин, весь обвешанный железом и с луком за спиной. Сигрид успела удивиться, но потом вспомнила, что в письмах Фили часто упоминал, что Двалин и Нори стали охотниками, а, значит, и луком им пришлось овладеть. Лысый гном даже не поприветствовал её, и это бы смутило девушку, если бы она не видела, куда он смотрит. На Дис. Так смотрит, будто жить ему осталось не больше пары минут и вся его жизнь заключена в синих глазах сестры короля. А Дис стояла молча, затаив дыхание, только разглядывала оголённые до локтя покрытые шрамами руки, сивую бороду, двумя концами свисающую на перекрестье ремней на могучей груди и изрезанное морщинами обветренное лицо. Они ещё постояли так, а потом молча одновременно шагнули друг к другу и снова замерли, едва коснувшись кончиками пальцев.  
  
Фили тихонько сделал шаг в сторону, обходя эту пару, и потянул за собой Сигрид по петляющей между валунов тропинке. Она привела к гладкой скальной стене, которая отъехала в сторону, стоило Фили стукнуть по ней ладонью. За дверью стояли все остальные гномы и рыжеволосая эльфийка. Сердце Сигрид ухнуло куда-то вниз, гораздо ниже, чем когда она летела сюда над землями и морями, едва она встретилась с ярко-синими глазами Подгорного короля.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, Сигрид, дочь Барда, — Торин натянуто улыбнулся, и девушка еле слышно вздохнула. Она до сих пор побаивалась дядю своего жениха, хотя с Дис ей было легче, чем с любой из ровесниц своего племени.  
  
А потом Сигрид осталась одна. Фили и его дядя о чём-то спорили шёпотом, при этом очень энергично размахивая руками, остальные гномы столпились вокруг них, качая бородами. К Сигрид подошла Тауриэль и что-то сказала, но от волнения девушка даже не расслышала её слов, из-за чего расстроилась ещё больше. Она бы тут же и разревелась, позоря себя и Фили, но эльфийка погладила её по щеке узкой прохладной ладонью и улыбнулась. Волнение если не исчезло, то куда-то ушло, как за полупрозрачный занавес, который Тауриэль повесила между Сигрид и её страхом.   
  
— Не бойся. Торин не злой, только немного упрямый. Но наши с тобой мужчины его переупрямят, не сомневайся.   
  
Сигрид бросила робкий взгляд на гномов. Действительно, на Подгорного короля наседали уже двое его наследников, и он явно сдавал позиции, хотя ещё держался. Входная стена снова отъехала в сторону, из темноты наступающей ночи в тёплый свет факелов шагнули Двалин и Дис. Щёки гномки алели, губы немного опухли, а в глазах сиял тот самый шалый свет, который Сигрид видела у Фили жарким августовским днём на склоне Эребора, когда они целовались. Похоже, эти двое занимались тем же.  
  
«Но ведь они старые», — подумала Сигрид и тут же устыдилась. Гномы стареют медленно, и счастье, искрящееся в глазах будущей свекрови и покрытого шрамами ветерана, кричало об этом очень громко.  
Двалин и Дис смешались с толпой гномов, а потом спор быстро закончился.  
  
— Что ж, — Торин стоял перед Сигрид и умудрялся грозно смотреть на неё сверху вниз, при этом едва доставая ей макушкой до подбородка. — Моя сестра и её сын утверждают, что ты очень любишь его. И что ради него ты бросила родных и сбежала на край света. Но, думаю, Фили не сказал тебе, что пути назад больше нет. Когда вы делали остановку в Амане, ему было передано предупреждение: больше ни один гном не ступит на Бессмертный берег. А летать без посадки его машина не может.   
  
Суровый король ждал ответа, и Сигрид не знала, что сказать на это, разве что правду:  
  
— Я не знала, что можно вернуться. Было можно. Я сразу насовсем...  
  
В ярких глазах Торина мелькнуло что-то и тут же пропало.  
  
— Свадьбу сыграете сегодня же. Некогда нам тут устраивать танцы с ухаживанием и прочим. Работы невпроворот.  
  
И он отвернулся, шагая куда-то вглубь пещеры, в одно из боковых ответвлений, так же освещённое факелами. Сигрид не успела даже пискнуть что-то в ответ, как Дис ухватила её за руку и потащила в другую сторону следом за широко шагающим Двалином, увешанным сундуками.  
  
— Не сердись на моего брата — он, вообще-то, добрый, хотя и вредный. Ему, видишь ли, не по нраву, что один его наследник женился на эльфийке, а второй на человеческой девушке. Да ничего, перетопчется. А из тебя мы сейчас такую невесту сделаем — все языки проглотят, на твою красоту глядя! Никто и не заметит, в каком ты платье да насколько тяжёлым был путь.  
  
Двалин привёл гномку и девушку в небольшую пещерку, застеленную положенными в несколько слоёв мохнатыми шкурами, коротко поклонился и ушёл. Сигрид огляделась, пока будущая свекровь вынимала из одного из сундуков какие-то свёртки и раскладывала их на шкурах, покрывавших широкую деревянную кровать. Комната оказалась небольшая, но уютная. Ни окон, ни вентиляционных отверстий не было видно, однако воздух в ней оказался свежим и прохладным. Каменные стены, где не были закрыты грубо вывязанными шерстяными коврами, выровнены до почти зеркального блеска. Под полукруглым потолком ровная полоса гномьего угловатого узора, по обеим сторонам двери тот же узор, а над деревянной тумбой отполированный металлический овал — зеркало.   
  
Через короткое время Сигрид, глядя в него, с трудом узнавала себя в ослепительно красивой гномке. Русые волосы подняты и уложены в сложную причёску, украшены заколками и подвесками с сапфирами. В ушах и на шее — массивный убор, тоже с сапфирами, на тонких запястьях — звонкие браслеты. Отсутствие бакенбардов скрыто золотыми цепочками, пропущенными под подбородком.   
  
— Ну вот. Эх, жаль, камни не твои — под мои глаза подбирались, но и так неплохо.   
  
Дис критически оглядела девушку, расправила подвески на драгоценном поясе, затянутом на тонкой талии. Сигрид в последний раз глянула на себя в зеркале и едва не отшатнулась — её обычно серые глаза из-за отсвета камней блеснули яркой колдовской зеленью.   
А потом был пир. Весёлый и громкий, как обычно бывает у гномов. И они целовались с Фили на глазах у всех, и пили забродивший ягодный сок с мёдом, ели мясо, про которое её жених путанно объяснял, что это вроде как корова, но с длинной шерстью, а эта похожа на свинью, но поменьше и с рогами, и непонятные мелкие овощи. Дис сидела между Торином и Двалином, успевала улыбаться и болтать с ними обоими, пододвигать блюда своим невесткам и за что-то негромко выговаривать сыновьям. Тауриэль, высокая среди гномов, стройная, с едва видным животиком под вышитой замшевой туникой, улыбалась ей с другого конца стола, и от этого становилось немного спокойнее.  
  
В голове у Сигрид шумело, но спать не хотелось совершенно. Да и вообще, необыкновенная бодрость, поселившаяся в ней в эльфийском ручье, никуда не ушла и бурлила в крови предвкушением чуда. Гномы громогласно выпроводили их из-за стола, желая что-то, что Сигрид даже при неплохом знании кхуздула не поняла, а вот Фили покраснел и постарался побыстрее оставить подвыпивших родичей по другую сторону каменной двери.   
  
Сейчас должно было случиться то, о чём она имела только какие-то обрывочные сведения. Конечно, как это делают лошади и собаки, Сигрид видела не раз. Но ведь люди устроены по-другому? И гномы устроены как люди, а не как лошади и собаки, к счастью. Как оно будет? Сумеет ли она понравиться Фили, не разочарует ли его своей неуклюжестью?  
  
Её гном подошёл к ней и, глядя снизу вверх, начал расстёгивать тяжёлое ожерелье. Сигрид наклонила голову, а потом и вовсе села на кровать, оказавшись с Фили на одном уровне. Так ей было удобно развязать тонкий шнурок на вороте его рубахи, и Сигрид осторожно потянула за кончик. Фили стянул рубаху через голову, и его тяжёлые золотистые пряди рассыпались по белым, не тронутым загаром широким плечам, чуть звякнув серебряными зажимами. Сигрид осторожно, замирая от новизны ощущений, провела кончиками пальцев по гладкой горячей коже плеч, прикоснулась к светлым колечкам волос на груди, скользнула ниже и чуть задела маленький сморщенный сосок. Фили вздрогнул и еле слышно выдохнул, как будто всхлипнул.   
  
Сигрид посмотрела ему в лицо. Его взгляд заволокла какая-то пелена, но это было так притягательно, что ей захотелось тут же, немедленно, впиться губами в его губы, прижаться всем телом так, чтобы их кожа сплавилась между собой. В низу живота разлилось что-то горячее, заставляя колени раздвигаться, притянуть любимого ближе, чтобы обхватить его не только руками, но и ногами тоже. Это желание опалило огнём, и тут же сменилось сомнением. А что Фили подумает о таком её поведении? Не оттолкнёт ли она его излишней раскованностью?

Фили тем временем осторожно освободил её от тяжёлых гномьих украшений, распустил волосы, осторожно потянул кончик шнуровки на платье и замер, ожидая разрешения. Сердце у Сигрид стучало где-то в горле, когда она молча кивнула ему, позволяя раздеть её и тихонько радуясь, что он взял инициативу в свои руки. От платья она освободилась быстро, а куда при этом делась рубашка, так и не поняла, только вздрогнула, когда её обнажённого бедра коснулась грубая ткань его штанов. Фили тут же остановился, восхищённо-вопросительно заглядывая ей в лицо. Сигрид смутилась ещё больше, и, чтобы справиться с этим чувством, закрыла глаза, и всё же потянулась губами к его губам.   
  
И он поцеловал её. А потом он вдруг оказался совсем близко, его волосы, пахнущие грубым крестьянским мылом, щекотали её шею и груди, горячие руки проводили по коже, и за ними как будто тянулась огненная полоса. И сердце таяло, и хотелось, чтобы его руки и губы были везде, и маленькая грудь так правильно легла в жёсткую, но нежную ладонь, и горело внизу всё сильнее. А потом она не смогла сдержать всхлипа, когда стало больно.  
  
— Я ранил тебя? Подожди, я посмотрю, — в голосе Фили было столько тревоги, но Сигрид не могла его успокоить, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.   
  
Боль проходила, только саднило немного. Но место боли заняло чувство потери, когда он вышел из неё. Сигрид даже на мгновение ощутила обиду, как будто её бросили, хотя любимый гном был тут, рядом, с ужасом разглядывая её кровь на своей ладони.  
  
— Надо срочно к Оину. Как же так — неужели людям с гномами нельзя? — бормотал он, спрыгивая с кровати и натягивая штаны.

— Зачем к Оину? — Сигрид наконец отвлеклась от собственных ощущений. — Всё же в порядке. Так и должно быть.

— То есть, я буду ранить каждый раз, как мне захочется любить тебя?

Сигрид удивлённо посмотрела на него.

— Нет, конечно. Это только первый раз бывает. Разве ты ничего не знаешь про девушек?

— Да, вроде, знаю, — Фили, наконец, перестал суетиться и стоял рядом с кроватью, глядя на Сигрид удивлёнными глазами. — Правда, я ни с кем ещё не был.

— Тогда ты должен знать про тонкую плёнку кожи, которая есть там у девушек, — объяснила ему Сигрид. Потом с сомнением посмотрела на мужа и добавила: — Человеческих девушек. У гномьих разве не так?

— Если бы у них что-то было, мы бы тоже, наверное, знали. А зачем она?

Сигрид задумалась.

— Не знаю. Может, для того, чтобы муж знал, что до него у его невесты никого не было?

— Зачем?

— Что зачем? — Сигрид смотрела на нахмуренные брови Фили и умилялась — он был так забавен, когда чего-то не понимал.

— Зачем мне знать, был у тебя кто-то до меня или нет? Ты теперь со мной, это чудо и счастье, мне невероятно повезло, так какая мне разница, что и кто был до меня? Да будь ты вдовой с семью детьми, что бы это изменило?   
  
Тут уже задумалась Сигрид. Видимо, что-то в её родном понятном мире очень сильно не совпадало с миром гномов, раз её мужу было всё равно, сколько мужчин у неё могло быть до него. А вот ей грела душу мысль, что до неё Фили женщин не знал. Женщин любого народа — гномок, эльфиек, людей. И это чувство ей сильно не понравилось. Она пообещала себе, что избавится от собственнического отношения к своему мужчине, тем более, что ревновать тут было не к кому, разве что к Тауриэль, но она была далеко и ни на кого, кроме Кили, не глядела.   
  
— Не знаю. Давай продолжим попозже, у меня там как-то саднит, — жалобно заглянула она во встревоженные голубые глаза мужа. 

— Хорошо. Но завтра обязательно пойдём к Оину, он скажет, чем это лечить.  
  
Сигрид вздохнула. Ни к какому постороннему гному идти не хотелось, будь он там трижды лекарь. Но перечить мужу хотелось ещё меньше — Фили так трогательно о ней заботился. Она бросила взгляд на завязку его нижних штанов — муж вознамерился вернуться в постель, раздевшись только до нижнего белья.  
  
— А можно... можно мне посмотреть? — осторожно спросила Сигрид.

— Только раздевать сама будешь, — лукавая смешинка мелькнула в любимых голубых глазах, и Сигрид рассмеялась, вставая на кровати на колени и за тонкий кожаный ремешок завязки подтягивая мужа поближе.   
  
Там было... интересно. Золотистые колечки не скрывали толстый и крепкий орган, который в её руке ещё больше затвердел и даже покрылся переплетением выступивших жилок. Ярко-розовая головка была такой гладкой, её нестерпимо захотелось лизнуть, что Сигрид тут же и проделала под полузадушенный всхлип мужа. Потом он показывал, как ему приятнее, а Сигрид с удовольствием это делала, и вся стыдливость куда-то ушла, а вместо неё в крови бурлили пузырьки бесшабашности и веселья, совершенно незнакомые старшей дочери в небогатой семье. Один раз ей стало неприятно, когда Фили слишком резко надавил ей на затылок, и его член ткнулся ей в горло, но она откинула голову, и настаивать Фили не стал. Вообще, то, что Сигрид делала, ей нравилось, а когда в рот плеснула терпкая жидкость, она даже удовлетворённо рассмеялась — настолько счастливый и беспомощный вид был у мужа.   
  
А потом, когда они немного полежали, обнявшись, поболтали о всяких глупостях, он снова начал её целовать, и целовал везде-везде, и это было приятно. А когда он раздвинул её ноги и, щекоча бёдра волосами, лизнул там, где ещё недавно чувствовалась боль, Сигрид выгнулась от наслаждения и больше не помнила ничего, разве что как внутри взорвалось что-то, а потом стало темно и сладко, и тёплые руки обнимали её, как ласковые волны, и она качалась в них до самого утра.  
  
Через неделю, помогая мужу возводить их дом на берегу озера, Сигрид на вопрос об усталости, поделилась с Фили своим удивлением: на гномьем материке она почти не чувствует её, как будто в крови постоянно бурлит веселье и она может взлететь сама, без помощи прыгающих камней.   
  
— Отец говорил, что моё счастье продлится недолго. Что через двадцать лет я начну стариться, и ты разлюбишь меня. Но если я проведу эти двадцать лет здесь, на берегу озера, рядом с тобой, то оно того стоило.  
  
Фили хлопнул себя по лбу, едва не забыв переложить молоток в другую руку.   
  
— Я осёл! Я же так и не сказал тебе. В общем, — он оглянулся, но Бифур, Бофур, Ори и Дори, помогавшие им при строительстве, были довольно далеко и вряд ли могли слышать разговор. — Нам вовсе не надо было приземляться в Амане. Камень спокойно дотянул бы нас до Кхазад-Хира, и ещё весь материк облететь хватило бы. Я хотел, чтобы вы с мамой ступили на Бессмертные Земли. Гэндальф говорил, что они необратимо меняют смертных. Это было опасно — ведь если в душе есть зло, то свет Амана разрушит его вместе с носителем. Но в вас с мамой зла нет ни крупицы, я точно это знаю. А смертные, чистые душой, получают долголетие. Не эльфийское, но очень похожее. Причём, он что-то говорил, что срок новой жизни не зависит от срока предыдущей. Думаю, раз вы, люди, ближе к эльфам, чем гномы, то и тебе долголетия досталось больше. Так что впереди у нас даже не годы, а столетия.  
  
И он доверчиво улыбнулся. Сигрид села на одно из брёвен, приготовленных для возведения стен, и задумалась. Перспектива жить долго и не познать старости была привлекательной и пугающей одновременно. Что ей делать, когда дети и внуки вырастут? В том, что они у неё будут, она не сомневалась — с недавних пор в ней поселилось чувство, что она уже не одна. И дело не в муже, который старался не выпускать её из виду ни днём, ни ночью. Нет, она сама, её тело, оно уже не одиноко. И это чувство было так же непривычно и радостно, как благодать Амана, бурлящая в крови.  
  
Сигрид оглянулась на горы на севере, на далёкий отрог, за который уехала Тауриэль вместе со своим смешливым кареглазым мужем, на спокойно поблёскивающее на юге озеро. Да дел же невпроворот! Целый мир надо обживать. Хватит ли на это тысячелетия? Нет, конечно, зато и скучно не будет точно.


	15. Глава 15. Много лет спустя

Тауриэль приложила ладонь ко лбу, защищая глаза от полуденного солнца, и вгляделась в безмятежную бирюзу океанских волн. Нет, не показалось — на востоке, на тонкой линии, разделяющей небо и воду, блеснул парус. Сто девяносто семь лет назад она в последний раз видела парус на горизонте. Тогда бессмертный человек Туор привёз её в новый, чужой для неё, мир и оставил на берегу, растерянную и неуверенную. А теперь она не только счастливая жена, мать и бабушка, но и королева обширного края степей и лесов.  
  
Её народ, низкорослый, кряжистый, с упрямым и вспыльчивым нравом, оказался очень восприимчив к переменам. Бывшие подземные жители, расселившись на плоской равнине, научились ухаживать за тарпанами, пасти сайгаков и разводить пекари и овцебыков. В стране её деверя Фили многие и вовсе стали пахарями и рыбаками. Под обширными горными хребтами Торина на севере и Двалина на юге по-прежнему стучали кайла и ухали прессы, но теперь гномов уже нельзя было называть подгорными жителями — большая их часть построила города на поверхности. Странные на взгляд эльфа, но Тауриэль быстро привыкла к приземистым крепким строениям из камня с высокими крышами и обширными верандами. С таких крыш легко скатывался снег, которого здесь, на севере Кхазад-Хира, выпадало очень много, а на верандах сплюснутый народ любил пить чай летними вечерами, поглядывая на улицу сквозь заросли цветущих вьюнков, громогласно здороваясь и обмениваясь новостями с прохожими.  
  
В лес гномы по-прежнему не очень любили заходить, но и под сенью древесных исполинов встречались крепкие избы, в которых жили охотники и лесорубы, в чьи обязанности входили не только рубка, но и восстановление леса — за этим следили Тауриэль и её средний сын. Маленький терем вырос в большой комплекс пещер и древесных домов, окружающих опушки и родники, естественные и искусственные водопады и сады. Её детям и внукам было здесь раздолье, ведь те, в чьих жила текла половина и даже четверь эльфийской крови, сохранили пусть не всё, но часть того чувства леса, которое когда-то спасло Тауриэль и тринадцать гномов, провело их через буреломы и заросли.  
  
Эти события неминуемо стали легендами, хотя Кили и его родичи неохотно делились воспоминаниями о трудных временах. Но как можно что-то утаить от гнома, если его снедает любопытство? Он же медленно, но верно, ковыряясь в тут и там разбросанных по разговору фразах, с упорством муравья восстановит картину произошедшего. А потом сложит о нём длинную балладу на зубодробительном своём языке.   
  
Тауриэль улыбнулась. Кхуздул оказался не слишком труден, а, привыкнув, она и вовсе перестала обращать внимание на его гортанное звучание. Синдарин остался языком королевской семьи, но уже её внуки говорили на нём с забавным жёстким акцентом, особенно младшая, Аэлиниэн, названная в честь прабабушки и никогда её не видевшая. Дети и внуки Сигрид тоже говорили на всеобщем с таким же акцентом, да и сама королева Озёрного края по-иному стала произносить слова языка, который был ей родным.   
  
— Ну-ка, погляди туда, — подняла Тауриэль на руки шуструю девчушку с каштановыми волосами, заплетёнными в четыре толстеньких косички, и ярко-зелёными глазами. — Что ты видишь?

— Там беленькое! — взмахнула Аэлиниэн ручкой, указывая точно на парус. — Бабушка, это такая большая морская птица?

— Нет, малышка. Это корабль.

— А почему он так низко? Он упал?  
  
Гномы так и не научились строить корабли, чтобы бороздить моря. Вместо этого Фили и Бифур сначала одни, а потом с сыновьями Фили и Кили придумали и построили множество разных летающих машин, используя живые прыгающие камни, которые ждали своего часа в недрах местных гор. Сначала небольшие, похожие на коробки, неудобные ящики, которые не могли долететь до Средиземья без остановки в Амане на починку, а потом огромные корабли, плывущие по небу, как маленькие тёмные облачка. На них, влекомых десятком камней-прыгунов, можно было уже преодолевать огромные расстояния и вывозить в новые земли всех желающих переселиться гномов, а таких набралось немало. Несли они на своих обширных палубах целые селения из Синих Гор и Железных Холмов, Мории и далёкого разорённого вастаками Прирунья.   
  
Почти сто лет прошло прежде, чем Фили осмелился второй раз нарушить запрет валар на посещение Средиземья. Уже выросли их дети и, глядя на то, как кузины начинают кокетничать с кузенами, гномы поняли, что пора обновить кровь, чтобы не допустить близкородственных браков. Не может так быть, чтобы никто не согласился покинуть обжитые края и полететь в новый, практически неизведанный мир. Тогда и приземлился первый летающий ковчег, ведомый Фили и Кили, на бывшей Пустоши Смауга. Но слишком многих из тех, кого они надеялись увидеть, уже не было в живых — по Средиземью прокатилась Война Кольца. Кили и его брат сокрушались, что так долго не решались нарушить запрет валар, что битва, в которой погиб кузен Торина Дайн, прошла без их участия. А Тауриэль тихонько порадовалась про себя после их возвращения. Она знала, что это нехорошо, что и ей бы как воину не помешало скрестить меч с клинками вастаков на поле боя у Мирквудских чащ, но ведь рядом бы бились подросшие сыновья, и кто знает, что могло случиться.   
  
— Нет, Аэлиниэн, это эльфийский корабль, он не умеет летать. Зато он умеет скользить по волнам. 

— А мне можно на нём покататься? — Малышка привстала на крепких гномьих ножках, упёршись бабушке в живот, и с эльфийской зоркостью рассматривала белые косые паруса и зелёный вымпел на мачте.

— Там видно будет. А скажи-ка мне, кто это летит? — указала Тауриэль на винтолёт, поднявшийся из-за гор и взявший курс на корабль.

— Это дядя Нали, — опытным взглядом окинула винтокрылую машинку увлечённая небом семилетняя кроха. 

— Ну что ж, пойдём и мы встречать гостей. А то они в этой толчее точно потеряются.  
  
Опасения Тауриэль были не напрасны. В приморском Габилбизар-Думе — Городе Великой Долины — второй день гудела осенняя ярмарка, на которую съехались не только жители страны Кили, но и землепашцы страны Фили, и оставшиеся верными пещерам подданные Подгорных Королей.   
  
Тауриэль опустила девочку на землю и пошла следом, легко скользя между ярко одетыми женщинами и степенными мастерами-мужчинами, которые приветливо кланялись ей. За сотню лет даже приезжие гномы привыкли, что у них одна королева из эльфов, а вторая — из людей. А те, кого вывезли из Средиземья недавно, хоть и дивились, но враждебности не выказывали.  
  
На причале стоял Глоин, один из тех, с кем они когда-то начинали осваивать этот новый мир.  
  
— Приветствую тебя, Тауриэль, — уважительно склонил голову гном. 

— И тебя, Глоин, сын Гроина, — улыбнулась она. — Это к тебе гости плывут?

— Сын обещал. Сказал, что останется в Рохане, в Эред Нимрасе, доколе нужен будет государю Элессару. Видать, прошла нужда, — печально добавил он.   
  
Тауриэль вздохнула — она слышала о короле людей от того же Глоина, единственного из их отряда, кому довелось сражаться в Войне Кольца, и вернувшегося вместе с женой с первыми переселенцами. Раз нужда прошла — значит, нет в живых великого воина.  
  
Она ещё раз взглянула на подплывающий лебединый корабль и забыла выдохнуть. У руля стоял тот, кого она не надеялась увидеть уже никогда,— сын короля Трандуила, верный товарищ и надёжный командир Леголас. Внучка, замерев, рассматривала плавные обводы белого корабля, прикидывая, как туда забраться, чтобы бабушка не заметила. А Тауриэль стояла, одной рукой вцепившись в ладошку девочки, а вторую сжав в кулак, чтобы не ринуться к кораблю вплавь, не затормошить друга вопросами про его жизнь в Средиземье, про тех, кто остался там или уплыл в Аман.   
  
Наконец после невыносимо долгого ожидания изящные сходни стукнули о камень набережной — пристани в городе гномов не было, — и по ним легконогий эльф помог спуститься рыжему гному с седыми прядями в бороде. Абсолютно рыжий, выглядящий на сто лет моложе сына, Глоин обнял его, и они пошли в город, где мастер-оружейник наверняка снял в трактире самый лучший номер.   
  
— Доброго дня, Леголас Трандуилион, — наконец, смогла произнести Тауриэль.

— И тебе света, — он вглядывался в её лицо, как будто вспоминал его по чёрточке, по веснушке. 

— Ты останешься с нами? — она не знала, о чём говорить и чувствовала неловкость, хотя вроде бы и не должна была.

— Нет, я не могу долго жить на земле — море зовёт меня. А ты как? Это твоя дочь?   
  
Он опустил глаза на Аэлиниэн, и девочка тут же затараторила на синдарине:  
  
— Вы что, дядя, это моя бабушка! Мы с мамой и папой живём там, — она махнула рукой на юг. — Я к бабушке в гости приехала, на ярмарку!

— Аэлиниэн, малышка, беги за дедушкой Глоином. Скажи, что я велела ему за тобой присмотреть.

— Твою внучку зовут по-эльфийски, и она говорит на синдарине? — поднял тонкие брови Леголас.

— У нас с мужем была договорённость, — самодовольно улыбнулась Тауриэль. — Нечётных детей называем по-гномьи, а чётных — по-эльфийски. А дети, их у нас семеро, эту традицию поддержали. Кстати, в семье Фили, который женился на дочке Барда, та же традиция. А синдарин считается языком королевской семьи. Его немногие местные учат, разве что те, кто хочет работать у нас.   
  
Как будто тучка набежала на лицо Леголаса, и он вздохнул, отведя глаза от лица Тауриэль.   
  
— Я вижу, ты счастлива со своим гномом, — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнёс он.

— Счастлива, — уверенно ответила Тауриэль. — Я не представляю для себя другой жизни. И если бы нужно было ещё раз умереть за неё, сделала бы это, не колеблясь.

— Но он ведь смертный, — в голосе Леголаса прорезались нотки недавней боли. — Даже продлённый Благословенными Землями, его век закончится. И ты останешься одна провожать своих потомков одного за другим... Как ты переживёшь всё это?  
  
Тауриэль отвернулась. Такие мысли приходили ей в голову, но она гнала их. 

— Значит, такова моя судьба. Эльфы любят один раз, и лучше короткое счастье, чем бесконечное одиночество. 

— Знаешь, как надоела мне эта присказка: «Эльфы любят один раз»? — внезапно зло воскликнул Леголас, и Тауриэль удивлённо на него посмотрела. — А ведь был в истории случай, когда один эльф любил двух женщин. И не перечесть пар, которые живут раздельно, потому что любовь эта, якобы на всю жизнь, закончилась, а жизнь продолжается.

— И ты знаешь, чем закончилась история Финвэ, — нахмурилась Тауриэль. 

— Да при чём здесь любовь? Он оказался плохим воспитателем и не нашёл общего языка с одним из своих сыновей, а вину валят на его жён.   
  
Они снова ссорились, как почти двести лет назад, и Тауриэль стало грустно.  
  
— Прости, я не то говорю, — Леголас машинально погладил рукоять кинжала, висящего на поясе, как он всегда делал, когда начинал волноваться. — Ты не слушай меня сейчас, просто запомни. Я понимаю, что ты не любишь меня и никогда не полюбишь. Но дружить-то нам это не помешает? И когда через много-много лет ты почувствуешь, что одиночество тяготит тебя, просто вспомни обо мне. Я приплыву, и мы с тобой уйдём в море. Оно лечит душу, солёные ветры вымывают горечь, и печаль становится светла. Ты увидишь это, только поверь мне.  
  
Леголас остался в городе на ночь, потому что Гимли во что бы то ни стало хотел продемонстрировать другу «настоящее гномье гостеприимство», а на рассвете белый парус уже растаял на горизонте. Тауриэль не пошла его провожать— всё, что могли, они сказали друг другу при встрече, зачем множить печали?  
  
— Он неплохой мужик, этот остроухий, — Кили стоял рядом на верхней террасе дворца, откуда было видно далёкое море. — Ты не гони его, когда меня не станет.  
  
Тауриэль возмущённо повернулась к нему, но на её губы легли кончики его пальцев, прося не перебивать.  
  
— Я знаю, что рано или поздно умру и что тебе предстоит пережить не только меня, но и наших детей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты познала столько горя. Как только меня не станет — вызывай его и уплывайте. Хоть в Аман, хоть куда. Говорят, где-то на юге есть острова, а далеко на востоке, за Средиземьем, целый материк. Но пока я жив — стоит ему один взгляд на тебя бросить,— я его длинные ноги узлом завяжу и скажу, что так и было!  
  
Кили лукаво сверкнул тёплым карим глазом из-под выгнутой брови, и Тауриэль не смогла удержаться от счастливого смеха. 

***

Ярмарка гудела, ела, пила, весело торговалась, звонко ударяла по рукам, закручивала водовороты людей, товаров и животных. Торин целеустремлённо шагал вперёд, как будто не замечая этой толчеи и, что странно, умудряясь ни разу ни с кем не столкнуться. Балину, едва поспевавшему за другом, напротив, то и дело приходилось извиняться, хотя ему-то ярость глаза не застилала.   
  
— Ну, сестрица, ну, удружила, — ворчал себе под нос Подгорный король. — И братец твой хорош! — обернулся он к Балину и так грозно сверкнул глазами, что тот от неожиданности споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Торин! А ну-ка, остановись! — старому советнику надоело гнаться за королём, и он встал посреди улицы, топнув подкованным сапогом по каменной брусчатке.

— Что? — резко развернулся Торин.

— А то. Сестра твоя в своём праве, — Балин, в отличие от друга, долго сердиться не умел, и разум в нём всегда брал верх над чувствами. — И брат мой не враг ни себе, ни своему сыну. Раз подписали отречение для себя и потомков от Подгорного трона — значит, всё взвесили и решили, как им лучше будет. У них у самих там страна едва ли не поболее твоей будет — что ж её без наследника оставлять? А племянницы мои уже женихов себе понаходили, из простых гномов, не дуринских кровей, тройную свадьбу зимой играть будем. Двалин и тебе должен был приглашение прислать — ты его получил?

— Получил, — Торин мрачно оглядел бурлящую ярмарку, в синих глазах плеснула печаль. — А мне после себя кого на этот трон, провалиться бы ему в Бездну, сажать? Полулюдей? Полуэльфов? И долго они накоролевствуют с нашими твердолобыми кхазад?  
  
Толпа обтекала двух спорящих вполголоса гномов, не обращая внимания. Ну, не сошлись во мнениях приятели, а, может, продавец с покупателем, так смертоубийства же нет пока. И одеты прилично — один в добротный тёмно-красный кафтан, другой в синюю рубаху и крепкие кожаные штаны. Всё в нем выдавало справного мастера: и закатанные до локтей рукава, и ремешок, стягивавший буйные черные кудри, и суровый взгляд цепких ярких глаз, — которому краснокафтанный, видать, за работу недостаточно заплатил. Народ на ярмарку съехался со всех освоенных территорий Кхазад-Хира, и мало кто знал в лицо легендарного Торина Дубощита. А те, кто знал, не удивлялись его нелюбви к побрякушкам, хотя и не догадывались об её истоках.  
  
— Да что ты всё на сестру оглядываешься? Женись да рожай себе наследников самой что ни на есть чистой гномьей крови, — Балин сунул руки за узорчатый пояс и двинулся к лавке оружейника.

— Друг, ты из ума выжил? Ты хоть помнишь, сколько мне лет? — Торин машинально пошёл следом.

— А чего ты свои года считаешь? — обернулся Балин. — Гэндальф что сказал? Что наш срок жизни в четыре-пять раз увеличился. Так если поделить твои годы на четыре, то тебе и ста лет не наберётся. А если на пять — ты вообще сопляк зелёный, — и решительно открыл дверь лавки.  
  
Подскочившего служку старший гном отослал за хозяином, а сам стал рассматривать клинки, да не боевые, а понаряднее, с камнями поаляпистей, на которые добрый воин и не глянет. Торин ошарашенно следил за ним, сражённый не столько словами, сколько странным поведением старого друга.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, — Балин повертел в руках средних размеров меч, украшенный большим карбункулом в навершии рукояти. — Этот для пекаря подойдёт?

— Для пекаря? А зачем пекарю меч? — совсем растерялся Торин.

— Не могу же я оставить без подарка брата невесты, — рассеянно ответил Балин, откладывая меч и беря в руки другой, в усыпанных мелкими изумрудами ножнах.

— Чьей невесты? — снова начал сердиться Торин.

— Моей, чьей же ещё. Ты что, забыл? Я же тебя на свадьбу приглашал — играем после осеннего солнцеворота. 

— Подожди, так ты на свою свадьбу приглашал? Я с этими вашими приглашениями совсем запутался, — если бы Балин оторвался от разглядывания пародий на оружие, он бы воочию увидел, как со скрипом проворачиваются шестерни в мозгу его друга и короля. — Так значит, та булочница, которую я у тебя в последнее время встречал, не просто так?

— Не просто, не просто, — проворчал седой, но крепкий гном.

— Так чего ж ты в этом мусоре роешься? Пошли к Глоину, он тебе настоящее оружие покажет, выбирай — не хочу.

— Обойдётся этот спесивый Роди и зубочисткой с камушками. Стар я, видите ли, для его драгоценной сестры! То-то она в мои покои как на крыльях летит. Ишь, нашёлся молодец ста восьмидесяти лет...  
  
Торин засмеялся. Он хлопал себя руками по коленям и загибался в беззвучном хохоте, чтобы не привлечь внимание продавца, а хозяин делал вид, что его вообще нет, только вешалка для кафтана за прилавком торчит. Наконец Балин удовлетворился выбором, положил меч на прилавок и обернулся к другу.  
  
— Я рад, что сумел улучшить твоё поганое настроение, по крайней мере, теперь мы можем возвращаться в трактир спокойно. Никто при виде тебя оттуда с воплями не сбежит. Но скажи на милость, что тебя так рассмешило?

— Ты только что уговаривал меня жениться, а за тебя невесту отдавать не хотят. А я-то не многим тебя младше.

— Так на меня и коневодки из Прирунья не заглядываются.  
  
Балин выложил на прилавок мешочек с монетами, продавец ловко смахнул его и принялся упаковывать покупку.  
  
— Какие коневодки? — во второй раз опешил Торин.

— Фигуристые, — Балин изобразил руками два шарика, поставленные один на другой.

— Ты о чём? — не сдавался Торин.

— А то ты не видел, как тебе девчонка подмигивает, — в свою очередь удивился Балин. — Совсем заработался ты, друг. По сторонам смотреть перестал, красивых девушек не замечаешь. 

— Да не подмигивал мне никто, — махнул рукой Торин и шагнул за дверь. — Я же для них не парень с соседней улицы, а так, функция управления.

— А на тебе не написано, кто ты есть. И король у неё Кили, а не ты. Да и по ней видно, что она из степей за озером Рун, там ни про тебя, ни про Эребор и слыхом не слыхивали.   
  
Торин вертел головой, стараясь через море голов разглядеть ту загадочную коневодку, о которой толкует друг, как вдруг увидел невдалеке высоких рослых животных с ослиными хвостами и полосатыми ногами. Тауриэль называла их смешным словом «тарпан», а гномы по старой памяти лошадьми, хотя в них, кроме лошади, каких только животных не понамешано. Продавца видно не было, только крепкую белую руку, что ударила по руке покупателя, завершая сделку. Вдруг какой-то подвыпивший гном затеял драку прямо на торговой площади и так приложил своего противника, что тот влетел спиной в передние ноги проданной лошади. Та от неожиданности встала на дыбы, размахивая в воздухе смертоносными копытами. Толпа резко отхлынула от беснующегося животного, на уздечке которого повисла гномка в светлом льняном платье. Ни покупателя, ни горе-драчунов уже и рядом не было, только металась испуганная кобыла да мотылялась вслед за ней продавщица, пытаясь своим весом удержать рослое животное. Торин в один прыжок оказался рядом и схватился за узду с другой стороны, одновременно напевая песенку, которую чуть не наизусть выучил почти двести лет назад, когда тащил на закорках через замёрзший лес одну эльфийку с чисто гномьим характером.   
  
Лошадь повела ухом, прислушалась, перестала биться и обиженно фыркнула ему в лицо, жалуясь на страшных дурно пахнущих коротышек, которые напали на неё. Торин перешёл на кхуздул и погладил рыжего конька по лбу, скрытому густой чёрной чёлкой. Он глядел только на лошадь и не сразу заметил, что из-за атласной морды виден ещё один глаз, ярко-голубой, как небо августа, любопытный, со скачущей в нём несмотря на пережитое только что волнение смешинкой.   
  
— Торин, сын Трайна, — поспешил он представиться. — К вашим услугам, сударыня.

— Ирса, дочь Иви, к вашим, — гномка вышла из-за лошади, смущённо поправляя сбившийся фартук одной рукой и пытаясь собрать растрепавшиеся русые волосы другой.   
  
Балин подождал друга, но, видя, что тот ушёл с головой в беседу, продолжая наглаживать довольную такой лаской лошадку, хмыкнул и направился в трактир. Если Торин не ляпнет, насколько протяжённое и героическое у него прошлое, то, глядишь, и дело сладится. А он будет держать язык за зубами, его друг. Он, может, и вспыльчив, но не дурак. И получит дочь бедняка из Прирунья вдобавок к красавцу-жениху ещё и корону, но раз взбесившуюся лошадь на месте удержала, то и королевство, поди, не упустит. И не прервётся род Дурина под Солнцем, под рукой валы Махала, подарившего своему народу эту благословенную землю.  
  
**Конец.**

_Март 2014 г - август 2015 г._

__  
  
**Примечания автора**  
  
* —  **ailinon**  (Q): водяная лилия (fam.Nymphaeaceae)  
** —  **oricon**  (Q): вереск (Callunavulgaris)  
*** —  **heledir**  (Sin): зимородок (Alcedoatthis)  
Я исходила из предположения, что нандор, лесные эльфы, брали имена из окружающей природы (Леголас— Зелёный Лист, Тауриэль— Дитя Леса).  
**** —  **Кхазад-Хир** : гномий мир (кхуздул)


End file.
